Rare
by Kristenalexis1040
Summary: Six years in love. Selena was a beautiful and humble person, something rare in Detroit. Jack Mercer was in love for the first time, but she lost her mind trying to be his over and over again, and it was just never enough.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

It was never anything forced with them. It wasn't even the puppy love that most couples fall into. It was more of an, "Fuck you Jack." and a, "Whatever Selena." Kind of thing. They never took anything seriously. Their love was almost toxic, but the connection that they had was indescribable. The way they vibed at times was the shit that some couples dream of. Those 2am talks have them on other levels that most people can't reach. The love they made to the old 90's R&B playin in the next room was magical. They connected physically, emotionally, intellectually, and spiritually. They eventually fell into ashes and wine, and they don't no how to come back.


	2. Chapter 1

Selena Medina struggled unlocking the front door to the home that she owned as she managed to hold three of her anatomy and physiology textbooks. Her clumsiness took over as she stumbled through the front door, almost losing her grip of the books.

She dragged her feet over to the couch and dropped her schoolbooks onto the coffee table before flopping onto the furniture. Closing her eyes, she ran her fingers through her long , brown curls and signed. Repressing on her stressful day at school, she tried to ease herself as she attempted to drift off into a sleep.

Selena attended Wayne State, a medical school in Detroit. Attending Wayne State has always been a dream of hers since she was young. Though most people would wanna go to Harvard or Stanford, reality was actually reality to Selena and she knew that growing up in Detroit, her dreams couldn't be as big as she wanted them to be. She majored in health science, she was studying to be a pediatrician. It was something about helping kids that made her feel like she was helping Detroit, something to look forward to.

Only getting five minutes worth of sleep, she was awoken by the ringing of her cell. Selena groaned before accepting the call and bringing the phone to her ear. "Hello?" She answered tiredly.

"Hey Lena, it's Jerry. I gotta tell you somethin." Jerry spoke. His voice was caught in his throat , his words seemed fragile as he struggled to say them.

Selena sat up and changed the tone of her voice. "What's up Jer?"

Jerry took a long minute to respond, causing Selena to feel a knot form in her stomach.

"Ma got shot last night Sel. She died."

Those last two words did it. Anxiety crept over her body as her palms became moist and her mouth ran dry. She held back the tears that were quickly about to make themselves present.

"What? Oh my God Jerry, I'm so sorry." She took a long pause. "When's the funeral?" Selena choked out.

Jerry signed before answering. "Maybe in 4 days. I'll let you know. I gotta go though. I'll talk to you soon."

Selena gave her condolences again before hanging up the phone. Being Jack Mercer's on and off girlfriend for six years, her and Evelyn spent a lot of time with each other.

Every Sunday, Evelyn would invite Selena over to help her cook dinner while the boys spent the rest of their Sunday playing hockey with the rest of the neighborhood after church. Being the warm and welcoming woman Ms. Evelyn was, she'd invite the rest of Selena's family to join them at dinner. Evelyn was almost like a second mom to her, though nothing was wrong with her real family, the Mercers were just different.

The Medina family was a good and healthy household. Both of Selena's parents worked well paid jobs, her two brothers and sister, went to school and worked on the weekend and so did Selena. Everyone in the house had something going for them. They stayed in Detroit for two years before they decided to move back to Houston, but Selena didn't wanna leave the Mercers or the life she had started, so she stayed behind with her older sister, Brooke, until she turned eighteen. Then Brooke moved back to Texas and Selena used some money she saved up to keep the house and pay the bills.

Jerry and Selena were the only ones who stayed in Detroit to help out Evelyn. The rest of the boys went out and did their own things. Angel joined the marines, Bobby went God knows where, and Jack moved to New York to start his music career. They checked in with Evelyn every once in awhile and visited during Thanksgiving and Christmas if they could, which wasn't very often.

* * *

The past three days, Selena helped Jerry put together Evelyn's funeral. Snow was falling and it was below zero the day of. Jerry thought it'd be better to just say a few words at the funeral and then bury her. He wanted to be done with it. Jerry believed when people are dead then they're dead, leave it at that.

Selena plodded towards the sealed , bronzed casket that held her boyfriend's mother in it. She ran her cold hand across the polished and wooden box. Wanting to say her final goodbyes before the funeral started, she took a deep breath, then spoke her final words.

"Hey Evie, I just wanted to talk to you one last time before I see you go. I just wanted to let you know how grateful and blessed I am that you introduced me to your family. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. You and your boys showed me that you don't have to be blood to be family and that gave me a feeling that I was apart of your family as well. God bless you in heaven. I love you and we'll miss you Evie."

Selena shut her eyes tight, trying to prevent the tears that were building up. She jumped at the contact of someone's hand on her waist, but then relaxed at the familiar touch, taking in the scent that she knew all to well.

Cigarettes, Cologne, and leather.

"Hey babe." She softly spoke as she pulled Jack into a long hug. This was their first time seeing each other in four months. Jack was on a small tour, per se because it was only traveling throughout a few states on the East Coast, and she was in still in Detroit, studying to become a pediatrician and working at the local bar. Selena would visit him at least twice a month, until things got busy for the both of them and couldn't find the time to drop the things they were doing and see each other.

"I'm so sorry Jackie." She whispered into his ear before pulling away and caressing his face. "Bobby and Angel here yet?" She searched for them through the crowd of weeping souls.

"Angel isn't here yet. Bobby got back in his car. Go say hi, I'll be sitting down." Jack pecked her forehead before she strolled to Bobby's car.

Bobby was laid back into his seat with his eyes closed when she knocked on the window, startling him. Bobby's eyes shot open and quickly looked at the setting around him before landing his sight on Selena and smiling.

"Fucking Lena Medina." He chorused as he stepped out of his car and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Can't believe it's been four years since I seen you Bobby." She said pulling out of the embrace.

Bobby nodded as they began to walk to where everyone was being seated. "I fucking know. It's been a long ass time. Kinda started to think I should've stayed around longer with them three dickheads, I think they needed me there a little bit longer." He spoke.

Selena rolled her eyes. "They did fine Bobby. Each year one of you left and even I started to miss y'all. I got little bored around here." She forced a smile at him as they walked up to the seating, a moment before the funeral started.

Bobby greeted Camille, Jerry's wife as Jack weakly smiled at Selena, whom sat between him and Camille. Jerry was on the side of his wife with Bobby by his side, but still no Angel.

* * *

The funeral was long and dreading for all of them, Selena just wanted to get it over with. Thirty minutes after Jack gave a heart wrenching speech about his mother, the funeral came to an end. Jerry invited everyone who came to the funeral back to his house for a dinner that Camille prepared.

Selena was sitting in the dining room, conversing with Camille, though she was paying no mind to the discussion, her focus was on Jack. He was outside alongside with Bobby, talking to Detective Green and Detective Fowler. Green was a longtime friend of the Mercer's but Fowler was new around, but he already caused trouble a few times when it wasn't necessary. Nothing but one of those dirty and strict cops that took advantage of their badge.

"I didn't come back for no funeral." Bobby spoke with determination in his voice, sending Selena chills up her spine cause she knew exactly what he meant and she knew Jack was gonna play the little brother role and follow his older brothers around then get himself into a lot of trouble, just like he always did.

"Thanks for the offer, but we got it under control." Fowler told him.

Bobby snickered. "Yeah. You know, I could tell by the looks of things when I drove in. The place looks completely different. Detroit's finest cleaned it up. Huh?"

Green chuckled at Bobby's sarcasm that has been M.I.A. for the last four years in Detroit. "Yeah, be easy Bobby. We got these punks. Kid playing basketball across the street witnessed two gangbangers running in there, shooting up the place."

Bobby and Jack were alarmed and intrigued, but Bobby shrugged off the information that was given, acting like it didn't phase him. "Come on, Green I used to make a good living around here because cops like you couldn't find tits in a strip joint. Why don't you come inside, have some coffee and doughnuts, and then take your boy and get the fuck outta here, okay?"

Green began chuckling as Bobby tapped Jack's arm. "C'mon." Jack went with Bobby inside the house with the two detectives soon following behind them.

Jack placed a kiss on Selena's head as he walked by her and then into the living room where the rest of the men were.

* * *

A little past nine, everyone began to leave Jerry's house. Jack escorted Selena to her car as Bobby and Jerry stood by Jerry's volvo. Jack pressed his back against her car, staring at Selena who stood across from him.

"I'll probably come over around ten if you're still up. Maybe drink a few beers." Jack told her as he lit his second cigarette of the day. Selena observed him for a moment before she asked the same question she's been asking all night.

"You okay?" She asked. Jack huffed and then gave her a hard look.

"If you ask me again Selena, I swear to God." Selena opened her mouth to say a few smart words, but held back and took his feelings into consideration. She just rolled her eyes. "Okay Jack."

Jack stepped out of her way and opened the door, letting her inside the car. "I'll see you later. I love you." He said before giving her a sweet and short kiss. "I love you." Selena smiled. They kissed each other one last time before he shut the door for her and drove off.

Jack walked over to his brothers who were intently staring at him the whole time. "Only been here for a few hours and you're already pussy whipped." Bobby teased, getting a chuckle out of Jerry.

" I'm _getting_ pussy, you 're gonna be alone with your hand tonight Bobby." Jack shot back. Jerry continued laughing. "Aigh let me get away from y'all. I'll meet y'all there." Jerry waved his hand at his brothers then got inside his vehicle. "Try callin Angel's black ass!" Bobby shouted to Jerry, as he and Jack got inside Bobby's car.

"Where the fuck is your car?" Bobby asked once Jack shut the door.

"It's at mom's house. Jerry drove me to the funeral." Bobby nodded, and began to follow Jerry to their childhood home.

Once Selena got to her house, she treated herself to a long and hot shower. Memories of Evelyn filled her head and she let her emotions get the best of her, tears began to blend with the water and stream down her cheeks. Evelyn was such an angel and she didn't deserve to go out like that, but Selena knew she had to accept that God was calling her home.

Selena got out of the shower and strolled into her bedroom, then sat on her bed, scrolling through her phone for a few minutes. She placed her phone on the bed and stood up, dropping the towel.

Selena put on her black lace panties and pulled her Texas longhorn shirt over her slim thick body, then threw her wet curls into a loose bun. Putting on her reading glasses, she fell onto her bed with the book she was captivated by, "Of Mice and Men". She escaped the grief she felt as she read the words spilled on the page.

Jack grabbed his luggage and his guitar case out of the backseat of Bobby's car, once they arrived to their childhood home. "So shit, Bobby, what've you been up to?" Jack asked as Bobby got out his car.

"I'm a freakin college professor Jack. What you think I've been doin?" Bobby joked, followed by the chuckle of Jerry as he joined them.

"I'd doubt that." Jack muttered as they walked to the front door.

" Same ole Bobby." Jerry laughed, unlocking the door to the Mercer house.

"What about you? You still suckin little cock left and right, or what?" Bobby teased.

They all laughed as they entered inside the vestibule. It was cold and dark and the sense of someone else being there was present. "Y'all ain't right leavin me out here in the cold like this." A familiar voice muttered. Bobby flipped on the lights and all eyes landed on Angel. The third Mercer brother. A smile spread across all of their faces as Jerry and Bobby scolded their little brother for being absent at their mother's burial.

"Yo, little brother! You asshole! "

"You ought to be ashamed!"

"I missed my plane." Angel informed them as he stood up and gave Bobby a hug. "You missed our mothers funeral too, jarhead." Bobby pulled away and Jerry stepped towards Angel, semi-embracing him.

"What's up boy?"

"It's all good, man." Jerry ended the embrace and gave Angel a slap on the back.

Jack walked towards Angel with a grin planted on his face. "You shaved off the afro, huh?" Angel smiled and pulled his brother in for a hug. "Jack!" Angel laughed.

"Haven't seen you in forever."

"Yeah I know."

Jack pulled away and observed his older brother's pearly white teeth, that were whiter than the last time he seen him. "Did you get yo teeth whitened?" Jack joked.

Angel rolled his eyes and laughed. "Man, shut up, Jackie poo. How's the wife?" Jack signed at the incorrect word, _wife._ "She's good man." He answered before they all took a deep breath and entered the house.

Angel turned on the light and silence fell across the room, old memories filled the boys thoughts as they took in the sight of their childhood home. It was the exact the same way it was at the time they left, the only thing it was missing was, Evelyn.

* * *

It was only an hour since they've settled in at the house, Angel had left to visit one of his old girlfriends and Jack was heading to go see his. Once he got inside his car, his phone began to ring.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey baby, I heard you were back in Detroit."

"Yeah. I am."

"Come and see me." The girl spoke.

"I can't right now Kylie."

"But baby. " Kylie whined

Jack began to get annoyed. "No. I'm busy. Maybe later this week. I'll call you."

"Yeah Jack, cause you always do." Jack rolled his eyes and hung up and drove to Selena's place. Kylie was nothing but pussy to him. She was just someone who he constantly fucked whenever him and Selena were off, even though Kylie had strong feelings for him, he just didn't feel the same.

Jack pulled into her driveway and knocked on her door loudly, he was horny and eager. Not seeing her for four months was killing him, he had sex with plenty of other women while traveling to different cities and states for concerts, but they weren't Selena. It was the rock star life, all though he loved her, he was a man who had needs. Growing impatient, Jack continued to bang on her door until she answered.

"What the hell Jack! You banging on the damn door like you the police or something." Selena hissed.

Jack took in the sight of the beautiful woman that was standing in front of him. The wet and messy bun that sat on the top of her head. No bra was a dead giveaway. Reading glasses on with a book in her right hand. And attitude written on her face. This was _his_ woman and he was gonna make sure that Selena and her neighbors knew that tonight.

Jack walked inside and picked up Selena with one arm as his other hand was cupping her face. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she dropped her book on the floor and groaned before pulling away from the kiss. "You made me lose my page." She giggled. Jack grinned at her before hungrily kissing her again. He kicked the door, behind him shut. Lust took over Jack and he could no longer resist. He was craving her.

With one swift movement, Jack pinned her against the wall. A whimper escaped Selena's mouth. Jack planted rough kisses onto her neck as her hands wandered through his hair. He placed her gently on the floor, pecking her once more before they started to undress each other.

Once they were both nude, he admired every inch of her body. She was perfect to him. Almost a flat stomach, average size boobs, but a perfect round ass and thick thighs that made beautiful audio each time they fucked.

Jack lifted her up again and brushed his lips over hers as he cupped her breast, gently pressing her more into the wall. Selena tightened her grip around his waist before he reached down between them, and slowly guided himself into her heat.

Jack watched pleasure fall across her angelic face as she gasped. He started with slow thrust and soft kisses on her neck. She began to thrust her own hips, taking more of him inside her. Jack groaned as pushed her harder into the wall, placing his hands tight around her hips. His thrusts started to get harder and faster, not breaking eye contact with her.

"Oh God, Jack." Selena was in pure bliss, just as much as Jack was. He pumped harder, pulling her closer to him. Selena threw her head back against the wall, panting hard, trying to catch her breath. The feeling of her being wrapped around him was indescribable and no one could ever make him feel the way she does.

Jack buried his face into the crook of her neck and passionately sucked her delicate skin. Selena moaned loudly and dug her nails into his back, dragging her hands down to the end of his spine. He groaned into her neck and squeezed her ass roughly. Jack pulled away and watched as her breast bounced with each thrust he delivered.

Selena was close and Jack knew it once he felt her clench around him. That's when he lost it. He vigorously slammed in and out of her. She placed her hands on his chest, making sure he left marks on his front as much as she did on his back.

Chanting Jack's name loudly, she closed her eyes and completely lost herself. Jack felt her release all over him and grinned. He placed one hand on the wall and kept his other hand wrapped around her. With a few more thrusts, Jack groaned, then let himself go inside of her, causing Selena to moan repeatedly at the feeling.

Jack slowed down his thrust and let her relax against him, holding her against the wall. They were both out of breath. Jack moved a strand of her hair out of her face and smiled. Blush crept over her face as he kissed her shoulder, laying his head against it. Selena ran her fingers through his dirty blonde locks.

"God I missed you." Jack mumbled and laughed into her. She let out a small laugh, then unwrapped herself from him. He gently set her down. Selena almost lost her balance, but he caught her before her legs gave up on her entirely. They both shared a genuine laugh.

Selena gazed up at him, bringing a hand across his cheek, then whispered to him, "I'm so glad you're back home."


	3. Chapter 2

"You want french toast or pancakes, babe?" Selena asked walking into the kitchen. Before Jack could answer she already started whipping things up. "Nevermind. I'll just make you both." Jack smiled to himself as she walked around the kitchen. "I'mma go take a shower." He said as he pecked her lips. Selena nodded and turned on the stove.

Jack pinched the skin that wasn't hidden underneath her panties causing her to squeal then laugh. Jack chuckled as he went upstairs.

He was still sweaty from the previous event just a few minutes ago. While he was in the shower he thought about how lucky he was, this was the girl he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. They're 22 and still in love. Six years of his life was devoted to her. They're relationship couldn't be explained, they were in love and that was the end of it.

The food was ready once he got downstairs. Jack grabbed two beers from the fridge and sat on the opposite of the island. "You aren't eating?" He asked as he shoved four thick pieces of pancakes in his mouth. Selena raised her eyebrows, watching him chew his food then shook her head.

Selena took a sip of her beer then ran her fingers through her curls that she let fall down. "When's your flight babe?" Jack asked.

"Around two." Selena was going down to Texas for Thanksgiving to visit her family, she doesn't see them often, when she does a lot of arguments break out, usually with her older brother. "You sure you don't want me to come with you?" Jack asked washing his food down with beer. Selena shook her head.

"Okay. I gotta take care of some shit with the guys anyways. It just sucks that I just got back and now you're already leaving." Jack said taking her hand in his.

"I know, but it's only for a day or two. I'll be back before you even get a chance to miss me." Jack forced a smile and leaned over the counter to kiss her. "I'm gonna take a shower. Don't forget put the plate in the dishwasher." She told him. Jack nodded and watched her walk out the kitchen.

* * *

"Call me when you land." Jack told her as Selena's eyes roamed around the airport. He noticed that she wasn't paying attention. " Selena." He spoke through his gritted teeth. His tone captured her focus.

" Okay. I will jeez." Selena said rolling her eyes at him.

"I'm so serious Sel."

Selena let out a small laugh. "Goodness Jack, I will. I gotta go." She picked up her bags that she had set on the floor and walked away. Jack stood there and silently waited for her to notice what she forgot. She signed and ran back up to him. "Sorry." She apologized before kissing him softly. "I love you."

"I love you pretty girl." He smiled down at her. "Have a good time babe." He tapped her ass lightly as she turned around to leave. They waved at each other as their final goodbye.

* * *

"Fairy get up." Bobby harshly shook Jack. "I'm up Bobby. Damn." Jack spat. Bobby sat down on the edge of Jack's bed and signed. "Imma tell you this now Jackie. Take care of that girl while we're here. We don't need none of that shit to happen to her anymore."

Jack shook his head as he sat up. "Ain't shit gonna happen to her Bobby, we took care of that already. I got my girl, worry about your shit." Bobby nodded in understanding then chuckled. "You got it in last night lil fairy?" He said as he noticed the red marks on Jack's back.

"You think we're not gonna fuck the first time I see her in four months?" Angel and Jerry walked in on the conversation. Angel chimed in. "But Jack, we askin did you _fuck_ her? Jack noticed the emphasis when Angel said 'fuck' and let out a deep chuckle.

"I fucked her so good, she couldn't even try to be cute." His older brothers laughed. "Had her against the wall." Jack smirked as he reminisced pounding into her and the beautiful love faces she made.

Selena would be embarrassed and pissed if she knew Jack was telling his brothers about their sex lives. But she knew that's what men talk about, they were guys, _brothers._

Jerry shook his head in disbelief. "Well let's see it, c'mon baby boy. Show us." Angel and Bobby exchanged looks and patiently waited. Jack was hesitant at first but then rolled his eyes and stood up from the bed. Slowly turning around, he cursed at himself. The moment his back was completely visible, the guys went crazy and made animal noises.

"Jackie boy!"

"I told you them spanish ones crazy."

"Damn fairy."

Jack couldn't see the marks on his back, but he knew they felt like hell and he knew for sure she was in the same pain too.

"Angel might have to take some lessons from you." Bobby teased.

"Nigga please. You the only one in this house without a girl. You ain't doin somethin right." Bobby chuckled and shook his head at Angel. "I got plenty a girlfriends. But anyways, c'mon fairy, get to cooking that fucking bird."

* * *

"I missed you guys so much. You never call you jerk." Selena playfully punched her younger brothers arm. Tony, her brother, laughed as he turned down the radio in the car.

"I'm always busy sis. Can't be on the phone with you when I'm rubbing a girl's-" Selena eyes widened and she raised her right hand in the air at him causing him to flinch. "Shoulders!" He shouted then broke out into laughter once she brought her hand down. Selena shook her head at her younger brother. She shifted in her seat and brought her attention to her fingers in her lap. Tony examined her once he pulled up to a red light. "What's up sis?"

"Do you think Chris will be happy to see me?" Her voice cracked as she spoke.

"I honestly don't know Sel. We all hope so, he needs to grow up and get over it." Tony said focusing on the road.

Chris, her older brother, hasn't spoken to Selena in almost two years. He hated the Mercers. Especially the fact that his baby sister was completely in love with one of them. The last time they spoke, they had a huge fallout. Jack and Chris fought in the street, Selena and Chris said awful things to one another, and everyone in the neighborhood watched from their lawns. She missed him of course, but she didn't think the feelings were mutual.

Tony rubbed her knee in comfort. "You'll be okay. He'll eventually come around." Selena gave him a weak smile as they pulled into the driveway. "Help me get my things please T." She asked, getting out of the car. Tony waved a hand at her, "We'll get your stuff soon. But anyways how's the rock star."

Selena blushed at the mention of Jack. "He's doing better. You missin him or something?" She asked as her brother stepped on the porch and began to unlock the door.

"Just a little more than I missed you." They both laughed as they walked inside the house. Tony yelled for their family and less than a few seconds, her parents and older sister burst into the room. "Mija! I'm so glad to see you!" Her mom beamed, taking Selena into her embrace and tightly squeezing her. Selena took her time hugging her mom as she realized how grateful she was to still have hers.

Her Italian father walked over and messed up her hair playfully, "Hey kiddo!" Selena gave him a hug after pulling away from her mother. "Hey daddy."

"Look at my baby sister, ugh you're almost prettier than me." Selena giggled as Brooke teased her. Selena didn't see Chris, but decided not to mention it.

Selena helped her mom and sister cook while her brother and dad shouted at the football game on the flat screen. Selena snuck two pieces of ham as her mothers back was turned. Brooke glanced at Selena and started giggling. Selena brought her fingers to her lips and furrowed her eyebrows, signaling Brooke to be quiet. Brooke began to laugh louder, trying to get her mothers attention. "What's so funny?" Theresa asked, turning around to see her two daughters goofing off like children. "Selena! You know better." Selena's mouth was stuffed and her eyes were wide. Her mother tapped her butt with the wooden spoon she was holding.

"Sorry mama." She mumbled with the food still in her mouth, as she rubbed her butt. Once she swallowed her food, her phone began to ring , her face lit up once she seen Jack's name on the screen. "Ooh we know who that is." Brooke said as Tony began to make kissing noises at her. "Hey Lena, ask him when he's gonna teach me how to play Yankee doodle dandee!" Her dad beamed. Selena ignored them and went on the deck in the backyard to speak to him privately.

"Hey babygirl."

"Hey babe, how's your Thanksgiving going?"

Jack held the phone between his shoulder and ear as he put the turkey he was cooking in the oven. "Okay I guess. Just trynna get this turkey done." Selena laughed. "Of course it's you doing the cooking." Jack got irritated, his jaw clenched.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Selena could tell he was annoyed. She rolled her eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Jack thought she was implying on the gay jokes he gets from Bobby. "Nothing Selena." He said as he leaned against the counter in the kitchen.

"Whatever. I'm not arguing anymore. Just be at the airport tomorrow night by 12:30"

Jack snorted. "Yeah, if I decide to come. Bet your ass won't have a ride."

"Fuck you Jack. Bye."

"Fuck you too." He spoke before hanging up.

* * *

The Mercers sat around their dining room table, spending their Thanksgiving in silence, until a familiar voice spoke to Jack. Chills were sent up his spine as he slowly turned to see his mother sitting in the chair next to him. Where she always sat. She was wearing what she had on when he last saw her. "Jackie?" She softly spoke. He could not bare to look at her, his eyes were glued to her hands that were held open.

"I know bad things happened to you before you came to me." Bringing up his terrible and abusive past shook his soul to even think about it again. "Hey, look at me." She demanded. His eyes finally met hers. "But you're safe now." She lastly spoke.

Jack thought about the family he still had. His band back in New York that's by his side each time they're on stage, living the dream. The brothers who would never let anything happen to him. And the love of his life who'd he never let go. _They_ kept him safe.

Bobby broke the hard silence as he stood up. "To hell with this man." His finger began to swirl around in his drink. "Let's go get a pickup game. I wanna see some quick sticks and some tight passing."

Angel chimed in, "It's to cold man. I ain't come all the way back out here to go play no hockey."

Bobby ignored Angel's complaint. "Come on, ladies , let's show these guys some fuckin skills!"

* * *

"Thanks for the dinner last night and tonight mom and dad." Selena smiled as she hugged her mother and father.

"You cooked baby. We'll see you soon, love you."

"And don't forget to tell Jack what I told you!" Her dad reminded her as she walked out the door.

Selena laughed as she waved goodbye to her parents and hopped into the car with Tony and Brooke. "We're sorry you didn't to get to see Chris, sweetie." Brooke rubbed Selena's shoulder. Selena always claims she doesn't care but God and everyone else knows she did.

The ride to the airport was short and quiet, Selena just wanted to get back home, try to keep her mind off things by going to work and school.

"Brooke and I should be coming to Detroit in a few weeks. We might just wait for Christmas so ma and pops can come." Selena nodded and grabbed her things. "Love y'all." She waved at her siblings as they drove off. The only thing she was truly worried about is whether or not Jack was going to be at the airport.

* * *

Selena's flight landed around 12:45. Once she got off the plane, she searched for Jack around the meeting point. Just when she thought no one was gonna be there for her, she seen a tall blonde, with a leather jacket and slicked back hair. She fought the smile that was about to appear until he shot one at her. Her feet began carrying her as she ran up to Jack and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her hair fell out of place, but Jack helped and brushed it behind her ear.

"I'm still mad at you." He whispered.

Selena smiled. "So am I, but I've been wanting to do that since I seen Dear John."

Jack chuckled. Selena leaned down to kiss him, both of them smiling through it. "I missed you babygirl." Jack said after breaking the kiss.

"I missed you rockstar."

Jack grinned then kissed her long and sweet. Selena hopped off of him and had a smile on her face that was planted ear to ear. He picked up her luggage and took them back to the car.

This was how it always was with Jack and Selena. Constant arguing. They were so used to it, they don't even realize it sometimes. When they're good, they're great. When they're bad, they're terrible. Never thought much of it, just went along with it.


	4. Chapter 3

Selena was slouched down in the passengers seat, with the radio on blast, screaming the lyrics to Beyoncé. Jack furrowed his eyebrows at her then scoffed in annoyance. He brought his eyes back to the road as he reached forward to turn off the radio. Selena had a puzzled look on her face. Jack was quiet for a second, but then glanced at her, he noticed she had her arms crossed and bent eyebrows.

"You talk to Chris?" He asked dryly.

Selena shook her head. "No. I didn't see him. I didn't want to either."

Jack ran his hand through his hair and signed. " Sel, you needa talk to him. That's your brother."

Selena scrunched up her face. " Yeah, you're the one to talk. Remember when you went three years without talking to yours?"

Jack chuckled. " I did talk to them and I talked to you. Just cause I didn't visit often doesn't mean we stopped speaking. I didn't just cut all ties."

Selena rolled her eyes. " I don't care. I'm not talking to him."

Jack was disappointed in her and just shook his head avoiding the argument that was bound to happen. "Whatever Sel."

The ride back to The Mercer's house was silent. Jack was hoping that she would make amends with her brother, even though he hated Chris. It was killing Selena and he knew it. He just wanted her to be happy.

Jack unlocked the door for Selena. "I'll be up in a minute." He told her, watching her go up to the stairs. Standing outside, he lit his third cigarette today as he thought about how his life was shit and probably will always be.

His mom died. His band probably can't manage without him. Kylie wasn't fun to sneak around the woman he loved. Jack Mercer was a fuck up and he knew it. Maybe the girl he wanted to be with was too good for him. Jack tried letting her go before, millions of times, but he couldn't do it and neither could she. He just wanted to be more for her than what he is now.

Jack flicked his cigarette on the ground, melting the snow around it. He stepped on it, killing the light. Dragging himself to his room, he pulled out his phone to check the time. 1:25. 3 missed calls from Kylie. He walked towards the bathroom to call her back until he walked past his room , and seen the brunette in her bra and panties sleeping. Jack smiled to himself and put the phone back in his pocket.

He walked into his room and dropped the keys on his dresser, then shrugged off his jacket. "Babe." He softly whispered.

Selena turned over and gazed at him. Jack could tell she was worn out and tired. She extended her arm out towards him, signaling him to join her. After taking off his shirt and pants, he climbed into the bed and laid behind her, against her back. His hand reached over her arm and took her hand into his, intertwining fingers.

"I pray to God everyday I will wake up next to you for the rest of my life." Jack whispered into her ear.

Selena slightly turned her head to examine him. "Jack that's up to you."

"I know."

"Why are you tellin me this anyways? Did something happen?" She asked turning around to face him completely.

Jack sat up and leaned his head on the headboard, covering his face with his hands. Selena sat up with him and waited on an answer.

"We were at Johnny G's tonight and we found out it was some gang shooting. That's what everyone's sayin. We think someone set up another crime to cover up ma's death. Witnesses might've been paid to tell the cops a whole other story. Imma be in some shit the next few days. Anything could happen."

Selena stared at Jack with worry in her eyes that quickly grew to anger. "So you're just gonna go into this and hope you come out alive?" She argued.

Jack's jaw clenched. "Well what the fuck am I supposed to do?

Her eyes widened. "Um you can leave it to the police. I want you to find out what happened to your mom, trust me I do, but not if it means you ending up in a damn casket."

Jack shook his head and shrugged. "I'm gonna do what I have to do."

Selena was furious. Why would he put himself in a situation like this? She knew he could hold his own, but just like old times, following his brothers always gets them in trouble.

She crawled over his, placing her feet on the floor, searching for her clothes.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Home." She roughly spoke.

Jack darkly chuckled, he knew she wasn't leaving. Selena groaned and threw her head back.

"Damn. I put my clothes in the washer. Can I use your jacket?" She asked.

He nodded then followed her down the stairs, thinking how sexy she looked in her lingerie and his jacket. Jack watched her open the door and stumble into the snow. He leaned against the door frame and smirked. She stood in the snow for a second and turned to him with a dumbfounded look on her face. "My car's at the house." She whined realizing that Jack drove her.

"I know." He walked towards her and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. Jack bit the side of her ass causing her to squeal in pain. "Jack you asshole." She hit him on his back. Selena struggled to get out of his grip as he carried her up the stairs. "I'm gonna end up dropping your dumbass if you keep doin that." He told her, finally getting her to stop.

Once they got into his room, he gently placed her on the bed. Selena attempted getting up, but she failed when Jack hovered over her. "I really don't know where you going." He laughed. Jack leaned down to kiss her, but she rejected him by turning her head.

"I'm not talking to you right now." Attitude thick in her voice.

Jack sucked his teeth and grew frustrated with her. "Selena I'm gonna be fine. How many times have we done shit like this? I'm a Mercer. I wouldn't leave you alone. We're both gonna be okay."

He attempted to kiss her again, but she pushed his face out of the way. Then she began laughing like a child, repeatedly pushing his face. Jack smiled at her and adored what was in front of him. Jack wanted to treat her like the angel she is. She was so precious and graceful.

Selena stopped laughing, but the beaming smile stayed. He gently placed his lips on hers, then fell on his back next to her. Placing her head on his chest, she listened to his steady heartbeat, as he smoothly rubbed her ass in circles until she fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey babe." Jack said as he walked away from the brothers.

"Hey angel eyes." Selena spoke back.

"Am I seeing you tonight?"

"Are you?"

Jack laughed softly. "Probably." Bobby whistled at Jack, getting his attention, Bobby pointed towards the volvo pulling up. Jack nodded his head and turned back around. "I gotta go baby. I love you."

" Be safe Jack. I love you."

Jack hung up the phone and returned to where his brothers were standing. Jerry walked up to the group and studied them. "All right, I'm here." He waited for someone to step up and speak. All he caught was silence. Jerry shrugged his shoulders. "What?" He said roughly.

Angel finally spoke up, " Last night we found out it wasn't random. The witness was paid, and the whole gang story was some bullshit."'

Jerry scoffed and shook his head. " Are you serious man, c'mon man."

The guys turned around once they heard light footsteps behind them. A short old man began to unlock the door to the store. Jack turned towards his brothers and then acknowledged the owner.

"Can I help you , gentlemen?" The man asked, a little shake in his voice.

"Yeah, if we could just have a moment of your time, sir. Evelyn Mercer was our mother." Jack told him.

The man nodded quickly. "She was a good lady. I liked her very much. Let's come inside."

They followed the man into the store and observed the surrounding. Jack shivered at the sight of his mothers crime scene. It was just horrifying to be there for all of them. The store owner offered the video tape to them, letting them watch it on the surveillance footage.

Jack allowed tears to stream down his face, while Bobby only let one go. Angel and Jerry held the waterworks back, it didn't change the fact that watching their mother die the way she did was unbearable. This was a cold, cruel, and disgusting murder.

Bobby began to ask the man for information on the witness.

" Big guy. Always wears sweats, never a jacket. Even with snow or rain. He has a dog and a…" The older man motioned his hands around his head.

"An fro? Like an afro? Like Ben Wallace, the basketball player?" Angel spoke.

"Pistons. Yes, yes, Ben Wallace. "

"Okay."

"Is he on the courts a lot?" Bobby asked.

"On the courts or at the gym." He stated.

They thanked the man and exited the store.

"That wasn't no gang shooting, that was an execution. They set mom up. They set her up! Come on." Bobby lead them to the gym where a basketball game was being held, hoping they'd find the witness.

* * *

Selena finished her second braid, then slipped into her bed. She was drained and weary. School then work. No breaks. It was a busy day at Johnny G's and she could barley keep her eyes open in class. This wasn't healthy, she needed sleep. Angel called her once she got off of work, he informed her that they seen the tape and they handled the two guys who murdered Evelyn.

Just closing her eyes, the doorbell rang. She groaned, putting on shorts and a small tank top, hearing the doorbell ring for the second time as she rushed towards the door. Selena swung open the door, giving off the vibe that she was irritated, but pushed it aside, seeing a distraught Jack on her porch. Jack gave her a forced smile when he walked inside. Selena took him in her arms and embraced him.

No words were exchanged , she just comforted him. Jack's face was buried in the crook of her neck, taking in her strawberry scent. She gave him a small kiss on his neck then pulled away, keeping hold of his hand, she led him to her room.

They both dressed down into their undergarments, before lying down on the bed. Jack rested his head on her stomach, while she ran her fingers through his messy hair. She knew this was killing him, watching your mother die will stay with you for the rest of your life. Selena was the only thing keeping him from going insane right now.


	5. Chapter 4

"Come over later after school. I'll be there. Okay?" Jack asked as he stood in the doorway of her house. Selena nodded in agreement.

"Okay. I'll see you later." Jack leaned in to kiss her, but she rejected him by scrunching up her face. Jack fought a smile and grabbed her by her waist, pulling her towards his chest. He stared deeply into her eyes. "Thank you for last night. It means a lot. I love you."

Selena smiled. "I love you."

Jack grinned then began attacking her with kisses all over her face and neck as she giggled and struggled to get away. After a moment, he finally pulled away and laughed.

"Ew gross." She joked as she wiped off the kisses he left her. Jack headed to his car, flicking her off as he got into the car and drove back home.

* * *

"Damn baby girl." Selena turned around to see who had just acknowledged her, her eyes landed on a tall, hazel eyed, hulky man with brown curls wearing a varsity jacket with his hands in his pocket. He shot her a white smile, his dimples coming to surface. Ethan Bryant. Quarterback of the football team. Every girl wanted him, except for Selena. She knew him more as a jock who was arrogant and selfish.

" Hey Ethan." Selena said pulling her keys out of her new purse that held her textbooks.

She wanted to rush to Jack's house, it was dark and barely anyone was on campus, and she didn't want to be stuck forcing a conversation with Ethan.

" Where you goin? There's a party at Meg's and Katie's dorm." Ethan mentioned, stepping closer to her. Selena creased her eyebrows and stepped back.

"That's where everyone's at?"

Ethan nodded. "Why you always dissin me Sel?"

Selena shrugged and unlocked her car door. "I don't diss you Ethan. You don't give me enough personality to diss. You always spittin the same game to me. We're done talking." Selena didn't give Ethan another look as she drove off, leaving Ethan angry in the snow covered parking lot.

* * *

Selena found Sofi sitting at the table with her hands tangled in her hair and her elbows lying on the table. "You okay Soph?" Selena asked walking into the kitchen.

Sofi jumped up from her chair and grabbed the keys off the table. Selena's eyes widened at Sofi's quick movements. "Let's go. I'm tired of this crap." Sofi's accent was thick. She pulled on Selena's hand and lead her outside then into the car.

"Sofi what the hell? I'm supposed to be with Jack."

" NO! They went to the lawyers house. Lena, I'm so tired of Angel leavin me to do this after I spent all night to make dinner. "

Selena slouched down into her seat. Staring out the window and tuning Sofi out until they got to the lawyers house.

Sofi turned into a long driveway with a beautiful mansion. Selena stared at the house and knew one day she was gonna live like this. No more rough side Detroit. Maybe not in Detroit at all. It might be time for her to get out.

Selena watched Sofi get out the car and begin honking the horn and yelling at the house the guys were in. Selena slid down in her seat further, trying not to be seen once the guys come out.

" Angel! Angel, come out! I see you in the window!" Sofi shouted.

"Sofi!" Selena hissed at her. " You're gonna draw attention!"

Sofi ignored Selena and continued yelling. "People there robbers in the house! Come out, Angel! I'm gonna call the police now!"

Soon after Sofi threatened calling the police, all four boys came out the house. Sofi ran up to Angel and began screaming in his face. Selena began laughing once they picked her up and separated her from Angel. Her amusement was cut short when a car pulled into the driveway.

A old man got outside of his car and was instantly grasped by Bobby. Selena couldn't make out anything that was being said as Bobby pinned the lawyer into the ground. Selena would giggle each time Bobby slapped the man's stomach. In some weird way, she thought the way Bobby tortured this man was unusual and funny. It only lasted a few more seconds until the old man was helped out of the snow.

Jack glanced at the car then thought nothing of it, but once he got a second look, he threw his head back and groaned at the familiar face.

"Here we go." Selena muttered to herself.

Jack signed and then clenched his jaw as he began walking towards the car. Selena rolled her eyes and got out. She opened her mouth to explain, but Jack cut her off.

" I don't even care why you're here. You shouldn't be here period. What we're doing is none of your concern and I don't want you to be around us while we're doing it. Fuckin listen next time." Jack spat.

Jack knew he was being harsh but he couldn't have anything happen to her. He'd lose his mind.

Selena folded her arms and raised her eyebrows. "You think cause you're a Mercer you're invincible or some shit? Cause um breaking news Jack, you're not. And I came here because of Sofi. I didn't know you were here cause you were supposed to be at the damn house. And if I wanna be here or around this stupid shit, then I will be." Selena attempted to get inside the car, but Jack grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Listen to me when I tell you not to fuck with this shit. Whether you knew about it or not. You're gonna have to wait to be stubborn and hard headed until we get this figured out. Do you understand me now?"

"I understood perfectly the first fifteen times you told me. Now get the hell off me." Selena yanked her arm out of his grip and got back inside of the car.

Jack placed his hand on the roof of the car and leaned down to look at her. "I'll see you at the house."

Selena shrugged not even glancing at him. Jack sucked his teeth and shook his head.

"Fucking annoying man." He mumbled as he walked back to his brothers.

Sofi slammed the car door and cursed Angel's name the whole ride back to the house. The guys probably weren't gonna be back until 20 minutes after the girls got home, so Selena threw on Jack's old hockey jersey then fell asleep on his bed.

* * *

Jack walked inside his room and stared at the angel sleeping in his bed, wearing his clothes. "Sel."

Selena instantly woke up to the sound of his deep voice and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey baby. You still mad at me?" He asked as he laid beside her.

"Jack , I wasn't mad. You were."

"I'm sorry for yelling earlier."

Selena ignored him and rolled her eyes. She was getting tired of him doing this. She hated how he constantly had to apologize for fucking up. It's always been like this, but she didn't wanna do this anymore, she just wanted them to get this over with.

Jack softly moved his hand down her stomach, lifting up the jersey. She closed her eyes as he slipped his hands into her panties. Selena gasped when his cold fingers brushed across her heat. He started to rub her gently and slowly.

"I said, I'm sorry babe." Jack's words ghosted over her ear. He then began to kiss her ear down to her neck. Selena decided to let the argument go and join the fun.

"It's fine Jackie." She moaned softly.

Jack kissed her stomach all the way down to her panty-line. Jack slowly tugged the black lace material down her legs. He cherished the beautiful sight that was between her legs. Selena whimpered when Jack grabbed her ass and pulled her closer to him.

Selena took off the jersey, as Jack did the same with his clothing. Selena laid on her back , begging for Jack to take her. He pushed her thighs further apart before taking her into his mouth. His tongue danced around her clit, gently sucking on it. Her head fell back as soft moans fell off her lips.

She ran her fingers through his hair, pushing him deeper into her as he devoured her pussy. Jack savored the way she tasted on his tongue. So sweet. Like strawberries and sugar.

Two of his fingers made their way inside of her as his tongue worked in circles. Her hips rocked and bucked in rhythm with his fingers. She couldn't help herself from moaning loudly as he fingered her harder. "Jack." She moaned shakily.

Selena's hips fiercely moved against his face and fingers. Once Jack found her spot, she released herself all over his fingers, arching her back off the bed. After she came down from her high, Jack's lips met hers. She tasted her own sweetness, making her want more of him.

Breaking the kiss, Selena instantly pulled down his boxers then dropped to her knees and stared at the size in front of her. She rolled her tongue around his tip a few times before taking all seven inches into her mouth. Moving her head up and down, Jack smirked at the sight of him in her mouth.

Selena used her hands to take care of the part of his dick that her mouth couldn't cover. Her tongue slowly slid over his head as she looked up at him with innocent eyes that made him bite his lip. "Fuck." He growled under his breath, throwing his head back, as she teased him. Jack couldn't take it anymore.

In one swift movement, he picked her up and threw her on the bed. Jack grinned as to how eager his girl looked. Putting a stop to her pleading, Jack entered her, causing a low sound from both of them. Jack thrusts motioned upward, repeating this action as his kisses muffled her moans. Selena grinded her hips against his as he broke their kiss.

Relentlessly ramming into her, her moans were now uncontrollable.

Jack flipped the two of them over, now she was in control. Selena placed her hands on his chest and began grinding slowly, playing with him again.

"C'mon Sel, stop teasin." He complained as he pinched her thigh.

Selena giggled then began to bounce. Her giggle turned into moans. "Oh, God. Jack" She whimpered as he began to rub her clit giving her mind blowing pleasure. Selena threw her head back as Jack grasped her hip with his free hand, and began slamming into her. Selena continued sliding herself up and down on his dick.

Their moans and bodies colliding together filled the room. They were positive that the rest of the house heard them, but Jack loved it that way. It proved his brothers wrong. The music of Al Green's "Lets stay together" , soothed throughout the house. Angel probably put it on to cover the sounds that Jack and Selena were creating.

They were crashing into each other as if they became one person. Every time they made love, there was always one moment where he only sees her. When he took in the scene playing out in front of him. Selena's eyes were closed and her head was thrown back. It was like she was lost in her own world. The way they moved together was amazing. It was beautiful. It was like their bodies fit together as if they were puzzle pieces that belonged.

"God damn baby girl." Jack groaned as he grabbed her ass with both hands. She bent down to kiss him, grinding into him.

They both reached their peak, Selena's scream covered Jack's groan as they both let themselves go. Selena stayed in that position, with her head on his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat. She loved hearing it, knowing he was real and not a dream. That what they had was real.

Jack lit a cigarette, both of them still lying in the same position. Jack chuckled after he blew out a puff of smoke. Selena gazed up at him with raised eyebrows.

"What?" She asked.

"That blowjob had me writing my wedding vows. Damn."

Selena laughed childishly into his chest, blushing at how well of a job she did. He began to draw circles over her ass.

"It's 1:30. You should get some sleep babe." He kissed her head, keeping the cigarette away from her.

"What happened right here Jack?" She mumbled quietly, tracing a small scar on his abs.

"Foster home. I told you that."

Selena stared into his eyes, trying to examine him. "No. Every time I ask, you give me the same answer. If you don't wanna tell me the story then just let me know."

" Don't you think you should stop fuckin asking me if you already think that."

Selena got quiet and stayed silent as he finished his cigarette.

"I was cleaning dishes one day and one of the other foster kids, Sean, was a bully to the rest of us. Made my life a living hell in there. How I learned to fight actually." He chuckled then continued. " I was doing the dishes and Sean came in the kitchen and told me I missed a spot on a plate. So he took the plate to show me where I missed and threw it on the floor. And then he threw a bowl on the floor. And it was dish after dish that kept being broken. Shit , I almost cried like a bitch cause I thought I was gonna be in trouble, which I was once my foster parents got back. But we just ended up fighting on the same floor and I actually didn't feel it but there was a long stream of blood on my stomach. I had to get the God damn tweezers and pull the glass out by myself. No one else was gonna do it."

Selena pecked his chest before looking up at him. "You win?"

"You know I did babygirl."

They both laughed. "I love you Jack. I'm sorry that you went through shit like that, but if you let me, I'm gonna take care of you babe. You will never have to deal with any kind of hurt like that again, I promise you that." Selena said, gazing into his eyes.

Jack nodded and kissed her before closing his eyes, letting her words race through his mind. She continued to listen to his steady heartbeat as they both fell asleep with "Lets Stay Together" on repeat.


	6. Chapter 5

A few minutes after sunrise, Jack woke up and smirked at the clothes thrown across the floor. He grabbed his boxers and pants from the floor, putting them on along with his hoodie. Before leaving his room, he noticed the blanket only covering Selena's lower back and frowned. Jack gently pulled the blanket up to her shoulders, then placed a peck on her cheek.

Jack walked outside and sat down on the stoop, pulling out a cigarette. He placed the stick between his lips and gave it life when he lit the end of it. He stared up at the grey sky as fragile snowflakes slowly fell and blended in with the white powder on the ground. Then he observed the fogged stained windows across the street where he could see blurry christmas lights wrapped around a tree. He smiled to himself and that eagerness that family had for Christmas. It was only a few days after Thanksgiving and they already have their Christmas spirit going. It's hard to keep such a spirit alive around here in Detroit.

"Mornin fairy."

Jack peeked over his shoulder and seen Bobby standing in the vestibule with tired eyes, but a huge grin on his face.

"I heard you and Selena last night. You two should really consider getting a house together or I just might shoot myself." Bobby joked.

Jack ignored his older brother and took a long drag from the cigarette as Bobby began laughing. Jack shot him a hard glare.

"I'm just sayin little brother, it's about time y'all move in together before we have little Jacklena's runnin around here."

Jack flicked his cigarette into the snow and crushed it with his foot, then stood up. "I'm not staying in Detroit Bobby." He muttered as he slid past Bobby.

Bobby raised his eyebrows in confusion as he followed behind Jack, up the stairs and into the bathroom. "What the hell do you mean you're not stayin in Detroit?"

"Damn." Jack mumbled to himself as he left the bathroom. It was only a few seconds before Jack came back into the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He gave Bobby a face of disgust when he took a seat on the toilet. Jack turned on the shower and waited for the shower to turn hot.

"Jack answer my question."

"I'm leavin as soon as all of this blows over. I came down here for ma and do what we had to do." Jack dryly spoke as he unwrapped the towel from his waist. Bobby flipped through the magazine he was reading.

"Does Lena know?"

Jack shook his head and entered the hot shower.

Selena noticed the empty space next to her and frowned. She groaned as she turned over towards the wall.

"Wait for me to wipe my ass Angel! I'm comin with you!" Bobby yelled.

Selena checked the time on her phone. 9:15. She rested her head on a pillow and closed her eyes, trying to get as much rest as she could. It was only a few seconds until she heard the door being opened quietly.

"Sel, get up." Jack spoke in a gruff voice as he gently shook her body. He would usually let her sleep, but she had class today.

Selena whined and turned to face him. She bit her lip at the sight in front of her. His body and hair was wet, all his tattoos were visible, and the towel was low enough to expose his v-line.

"Yes?" She spoke alluringly, fluttering her eyes, trying to be a flirt.

Jack shook his head and gently smacked her face. "Get the hell up."

Selena signed and placed her feet on the floor. Selena threw on the jersey she worn last night and tied her hair into a loose ponytail. She walked out the door, but then retraced her footsteps and gazed at Jack.

His back was turned as he searched through his top drawer for clothes.

"Jack."

"Yeah?" He lowly spoke.

"You want anything to eat babe?"

"Yeah." He repeated.

"Well what?"

Jack chuckled deeply as he pulled his clothes out and leaned against the dresser. " You." He smirked

"You didn't get enough last night?"

"I could never get enough."

Selena rolled her eyes and smiled to herself as she closed the door behind her. She began cooking bacon, eggs, sausage, and biscuits in the kitchen for breakfast.

She started to think of the times Evelyn and her cooked together, they bonded every Sunday. Evelyn adored Selena and she never got tired of telling her son that. She was the first girl that Jack brought home that his mother actually took a liking in. All the other girls he fooled around with would never last and there was always plenty of them that even Evelyn started to forget the names.

Sofi came in beaming. "You need help chica?"

Selena nodded putting the biscuits inside the oven. She glanced at Sofi smiling cheekly. "Why are you all sunshine and rainbows this mornin?"

Sofi took the eggs out of the fridge, taking the bowl that Selena handed to her, and cracked the egg on the edge of the bowl. "The same reason you're making breakfast."

Selena blushed. "You heard us?"

Sofi's eyes widened as her jaw dropped. "Sweetie, the whole block probably heard you."

They both laughed. Bobby strolled into the kitchen then stared at the girls for a moment before chuckling. "Oh right. Y'all get some dick in y'all and now y'all wanna cook." He sat down and had a long conversation with them. Selena was surprised he wasn't insulting Sofi every ten seconds.

Jack and Angel made themselves present. Angel placed a few kisses on Sofi's neck as she giggled and continued cooking. Jack stood in the doorway, running his hands through his damp and messy hair. Angel attempted to take a piece of bacon off of the counter, but he let it fall when Selena slapped his hand.

"I can't eat girl?" Angel said , staring at her. " I know you ain't make all this for lil Jack Jack."

She shook her head, adding sausage to the plate. "Just wait to eat."

Sofi began pouring drinks for everyone while Selena was finishing up with the eggs, humming to herself.

"You see what dick does to females?" Bobby joked, looking at his younger brothers.

Angel took a seat and smiled at Jack. Jack shook his head at his brothers and ran his hands over his face. He was still leaning in the doorway, observing everyone in the kitchen, not really interested in the conversation.

"It has nothing to do with that Bobby." Selena pointed out. " I just thought it'd be nice to have breakfast as a family again. I missed that." She faintly smiled.

The boys exchanged looks then nodded in agreement. "Well we appreciate it baby." Jack said as he walked over to her, putting his hand around her waist then kissing her cheek.

"Yeah. It's about time someone makes home feel like home again." Angel stated.

The whole time they ate breakfast, the guys barely said a word. They were too busy stuffing their faces with the food. The girls began to giggle like school girls in a hallway.

"What the hell are y'all laughin at?" Bobby glared at them after swallowing a mouth full of eggs.

The rest of the time, they all just talked about plans for Christmas and what everyone was planning to do. Usually the Mercer's and Medina's would get together on Christmas Eve and have a small Christmas, but they didn't know how this was gonna work with the beef between Jack and Chris, and Evelyn not being here.

"Since Sel and la vida loca made all of this, we're gonna clean the kitchen." Bobby said, standing up with his plate then winking at her. She sent a thankful smile in return. Jack went to the kitchen and began rinsing his plate.

"I'm gonna go home so I can take a shower." Selena told him.

"Just take one here. Ma ain't throw your clothes out." He mumbled.

"That was awhile ago. I'm surprised she kept them." She spoke softly, letting out a small laugh then walked towards the stairs.

"When do you have class?" Jack asked, loud enough so she can hear.

"12:30" She responded then running up the stairs.

After twenty minutes, Jack finished helping with the kitchen then made his way to his bedroom. Selena walked in with a towel wrapped around her wet body while he was putting on his hoodie. "Where are my clothes?" She asked.

"They're in the closet, on the shelf."

She frowned at the boxes that she couldn't reach. She pouted and turned her head towards him. "Ugh." Selena threw her head back and whined, "Jackk."

Jack finished putting on his boots then sucked his teeth as he stood up, glaring at her. She was barely 5'5 and he didn't even have to stretch for the bag. "Thank you." She smiled.

Selena dropped her towel to floor as Jack sat back on his bed. Any other guy would have the urge to fuck a naked girl that was standing in front of them, but not Jack. Of course he wanted to have sex, but he respected her body. He glanced once or twice the whole time she was standing there, completely vulnerable and exposed.

Selena slid on her lace panties and searched for her bra that she had picked out. "When you're done with school and work, come here. And when I get back, I'll take you to a movie or somethin."

Selena's face lit up as a grin spread across her face from ear to ear. Going on date's wasn't really something they did. It was always just vibing with each other or just fucking. Selena didn't mind, but it wouldn't kill him to treat her to something special every once in awhile.

"Seriously?" She grinned.

Jack chuckled at her cheeky smile. "Yeah. I know it's been awhile. I thought I should just treat my girl" He spoke as he leaned back on his bed and smirked at her.

Selena finally found her bra, then slid it on her breast. She walked over to Jack and stood in between his legs, turning her back towards him. "What time do you think you'll be back? She asked.

" Probably 9 or 9:30. You get off around 8 right?" He asked, hooking her bra.

Selena nodded in response. Jack slid his hands from her back down to her waist, turning her around to face him. He pulled her onto his lap, her legs on both sides of him, his hands still resting on her hips.

"What you gonna be doing?" She softly spoke.

Jack signed before he answered her. "Angel said Jerry's probably got something to do with all of this shit. He got some money from ma's death. We're gonna go talk to the councilman and see what happened with Jerry's business. "

"And all of this shit links back to Sweet?" She asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Yeah. This shit is stressful man."

"Be careful Jack. I know we already went over this, but Jack I can't have anything happen to you."

Jack brushed her damp curls behind her ear, as he studied her face. He waited a moment before holding her close to his body, then kissed her head. "I'm gonna be okay babe. Alright?

"Alright."

"I love you."

"I love you."

Jack brought his lips to hers, kissing her gently. He caressed her face before she stood up from the bed. Jack smacked her ass as she walked back over to the closet. He watched her get dress as she put on her outfit the day.

Selena wore a black nike hoodie and denim jeans with uggs. Her hair was in a messy bun with some strings of hair out of place. It was cold in Detroit, she thought it's not the time to be cute.

"I gotta go babe. I love you. See you tonight." She gave him a quick kiss and hurried out of his bedroom.

"Love you!" He yelled after her, hearing the front door shut only a few seconds later.

He laid back on his bed for about five more minutes until Bobby hollered up to him. " C'mon fairy! We gotta go!"

* * *

Selena finished cleaning up her last table as she collected her ten-dollar tip. She went into the back and changed into her casual clothes, putting her uniform into her bag. "Bye Johnny!" She waved at the owner as she left the bar.

She was so excited for tonight and somehow nervous. She drove back to the Mercer house with a small smile on her face that has been glued there all night. It's been five years since they've been together, and Jack still gives her that ninth grade, first date, feeling.

Selena let herself inside the Mercer home. The smell of roasting chicken occupied the house. She followed the strong scent into the kitchen and once again found Sofi at the table alone. She was eating her food, potatoes and chicken, stabbing it with a fork.

"Cooked for Angel again?" Selena spoke up.

Sofi's head snapped up, she was clearly startled by Selena's unheard walk in. Selena observed Sofi's face. Her eyes were puffy and she had wet spots underneath her swollen eyes. She hated seeing Sofi like this.

"Hey sweetie. You want some dinner?" Sofi's voice cracked.

Selena frowned as she took a seat across from her. "You okay Soph?"

Sofi signed and shook her head, almost letting tears fall down again. Selena rubbed Sofi's cold hand that was laid across the table.

"Angel loves you Soph. Trust me, I know how it is, but you gotta understand it's for Evelyn. God knows it's nerve wrecking that they're always out, but just be there for him. He'll appreciate it once it's all over."

Sofi smiled at her and used the back of her hand to rub her eyes. "Thanks hermana."

Selena winked at her before she exited the kitchen and went to Jack's bedroom. She spread herself across Jack's bed, then pulled a new book that she recently began reading, from her bag. Less than a few pages in, she fell asleep with the book lying across her stomach.

* * *

Jack and his brothers didn't get home until twelve. He let out a sign once he seen Selena sleeping. He realized he was late, but he got caught up in a lot of shit today. Jack dragged himself over to the window in his bedroom, and dug around in his back pocket, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter.

He turned his head as he lit his cigarette, staring at his girl, and then smiling to himself. Jack brought his observation back to the night outside of his window. The early Christmas lights, snowmen and snow angels, and the shining light from the moon made Detroit look like a winter wonderland. Jack took in the site. It's rare to see Detroit in a beauty like this.

Gunshots, down a few blocks, snapped him out of his long gaze. Selena awoke, groaning at the constant sound. She wasn't used to it as everyone else was, she never will be. The thought of someone losing their life or getting seriously hurt, made her stomach turn.

Selena glanced at the towering frame that stood by the window. Selena checked the time on her phone. 12:10. "You just got in?" She asked as he took of his hoodie.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I know it's late."

"It's whatever Jack."

Selena was disappointed in him. She was just looking for time with him that didn't involve sex. She knew deep down inside that she already expected it, but she kept telling herself otherwise.

Jack eyebrows furrowed. "What? Are you mad?"

She shrugged and turned on her side, avoiding the conversation. Jack let out a groan of frustration. "Sel, we can still go do something if you want."

Selena sat up quickly and gave him a hard glare. "If I want? Jack you wanted to take me out. I didn't ask for it, _you_ suggested a date night. You could've at least called me and let me know." She began to shake her head and mumble, "Talkin bout if I wanna go. Jack do you even wanna go?"

Jack looked down at the floor and shrugged. Selena scoffed. "Okay. I'm leaving." She grabbed her things and walked towards the door, but Jack beat her to it and blocked her exit.

"I wanna go. I'm just tired." He complained, leaning his back on the door.

"Then go to sleep."

"You hungry?"

Selena squinted her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"Are you hungry?" Jack repeated himself.

"Are you really asking me to give you a blowjob right now?"

Jack chuckled at her and shook his head. "I'm not talking about that. Just come on."

Jack put on his hoodie and shoes, then grabbed Selena's hand, leading her out the door and into the night.

Jack drove them to their favorite spot to eat, and they had many. Ninety-five percent of their relationship was based on finding a place to eat. Monroe's will always hold a greasy place in their hearts. Monroe's had it all, greasy food, nice people, and diner like décor.

Selena and Jack slid into a booth by the window. The place was nearly empty. It should be, considering it's late, but this was a 24/7 food joint. No one would wanna be out at this time of night in Detroit anyways.

A curly red haired lady strolled over to their table. Her name tag read, "Barbra." She was mid 60's and it showed well. " Lookie here. Detroit's finest couple." Barbra was beaming. Jack and Selena shot polite smiles back.

"Hey Barb." Jack spoke.

"Little Jackie Mercer grew up. Wow, both of you have!"

Jack and Selena shared a laugh.

"You two love birds want the same as usual?"

Jack nodded and grinned. "Please."

Barbra happily went to the kitchen, leaving them in silence. Jack stared at Selena who had her laid back on the seat, staring at the ceiling.

"Sel." He spoke softly, trying to captivate her attention.

"Jackie." She responded, not taking her eyes off of the ceiling.

He began rubbing his leg against hers. "You still mad?" He smirked.

"When I get my food, then you can speak to me."

Jack rolled his eyes and scoffed in annoyance. They sat in silence for about seven minutes until Barbra came over to the booth with their food. Selena's eyes became wide and a smile crept on her face. Jack and Barbra chuckled at her.

"I haven't had this in forever." Selena stared intently at the food.

They always got the same thing, they don't even have to order because Barbra already knew the usual. Selena always ordered a philly steak with extra cheese, a chocolate shake, and a fried pickle on the side. Jack got a fat burger, hold the onions, double the tomato and cheese, fries and a coke. Selena's appetite gave her curves in all the right places. Jack loved a girl who knew how to eat.

Selena stuffed fries in her mouth and a piece of her pickle behind them. Jack watched her as she ate. "Damn, I love you." He smiled.

She blushed and smiled wide as fries hung out of her mouth. Jack chuckled at her goofiness. "Dumbass." He shook his head.

They both finished their meals before Barbra came over. Jack smiled and handed her twenty seven dollars. Barbra shook her head and spoke, "It's on the house tonight."

Jack glanced at Selena, then back at Barbra. He smirked at her. "I know, but this is for being such an amazing person darling."

Barbra smiled and stuffed the money in her pocket, patting Jack's back. "Thanks Barb." Selena and Jack said, sliding out of the booth. Jack grabbed Selena's hand, leading her outside, waving back at the waitress before exiting. It was cold and dark, the only thing visible was snow and the lights of open stores. They entered a video store a few places down from Monroe's.

The two of them ended up separating, searching for a movie to watch. It was only three minutes until Jack walked up to Selena, over at the comedy section.

"Find a movie?" He asked, observing the front covers of the movies.

Selena dragged Jack out of the comedy section , searching for her favorite. "Don't you have this at home?" She asked sarcastically.

Jack looked at what she was referring to. "Busty Blondes Double Feature." He rolled his eyes as she laughed.

They strolled towards the romance aisle. Selena squealed when she came across her favorite romance film then shoved the movie into his face. He stepped back, then squinted, trying to read it. Once he read, "A Walk to Remember." He formed a serious expression on his face.

"Oh hell no. I'm not watching that shit again." He told her.

She frowned. "But it's A Walk to Remember." She whined.

" I don't give a damn if it's a jog to forget. I'm not watching it again."

Selena poked her bottom lip and gave him a puppy dog face. Jack opened his mouth to say something, but he surrendered. He snatched the movie and dragged himself to the counter. Selena threw her arms up in victory as he paid. "Thank you baby." She cheered, kissing his cheek.

"Shut up." He pushed her away from him, causing her to laugh. Once they were out of the store, she jumped on his back until he carried her to the car, driving back home.

* * *

Jack and Selena were cuddled underneath the covers, naked. Even a movie couldn't keep them from touching each other. Selena's head was resting on Jack's chest as he smoked a cigarette. She was tracing a tattoo on his arm, following the outlines of the ink.

"I'm sorry for earlier." She mumbled into his chest.

Jack exhaled the smoke before speaking. "For what?" He lowly spoke.

"I was just tellin Sofi that she should be more understanding about what y'all are doing, but here I am upset that you were late."

Jack began to stroke her hair with his available hand. "Listen, this is not more important than you. It's just something that needs to be done at a certain time, which the time is now."

Selena didn't say anything, she just took in the words that he spoke to her, and continued tracing his tattoo.

" You are my number one priority. Everyday Selena." Jack put out his cigarette and spooned with Selena, rubbing her outer thigh, until they both fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Jack and his brothers were waiting for Jerry's arrival in the living room. They had a few things to ask their brother and get to the bottom of all the shit they had recently found out. Selena had been awake long enough to know what's going on. She was sitting at the top of staircase, listening in on their conversation.

"Jerry said he'll be here in ten." Angel informed them.

"Ight. We gonna get to the bottom of this bullshit. Find out what the fuck he been doing behind our damn backs." Bobby stated.

Selena eyes got wide once she heard footsteps going towards the stairs. "I'm gonna go check on her." She heard Jack say, leaving the conversation Bobby and Angel were having about Jerry.

Selena ran towards his room. Attempting to jump on his bed, she stubbed her toe on the end of it, before she could even lift herself off the floor. A shot of pain went through her body as she fell to the ground, clasping her injured toe.

Jack walked into the room with furrowed eyebrows. She was rocking back and forth, with her eyes closed together. "Why the hell are you on the floor?"

"I stubbed my toe." She whined.

"See what happens when you eavesdrop." Jack tried to keep a serious and stern tone, but he ended up laughing instead.

Selena was lying on her stomach, after rolling over in pain repeatedly. Jack kicked her ass with the side of his foot as he continued to laugh, walking past her. Selena shot him a glare. "Stop laughing you ass."

Jack chuckled as he picked her up, bridal style, and placed her on the bed. He stopped laughing and got on a serious note. He sat on the edge of the bed, brushing his thumb gently up and down her arm.

"I need you to stay up here for a few. Just for awhile. Can you do that for me babe?" He brushed her curls behind her ear and gazed at her.

Selena nodded. She hated when they fought. The Mercers were such a tight and close knit family, watching them argue broke her heart. It made her think about Chris, and how quick things could change in a family.

"It's about Jerry?" The stuff you told me about?" She mumbled.

"Yeah. He should be here in a minute." Jack stood up from the bed. "I'll be back. Love you." Jack gently pecked her and then pulled away. He began to leave, but Selena stopped him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back.

"I want another one." She spoke softly, gazing up at him. He smiled as he leaned down to kiss her once more, both grinning through it. Jack broke the kiss and his eyes met hers.

"You always know how to brighten my day babe." He whispered.

"Well I do try." Selena smiled, shrugging her shoulders as scarlet red covered her cheeks.

Jack grinned as he gave her a small kiss on her forehead, then turned on his heels and exited the room.

No more than three minutes after Jack went downstairs, Jerry came in. Selena rushed back to the spot that she was in before and sat on the top step, trying to hear everything. It was quiet for a few seconds, until she heard a Jerry shout angrily. "No! You don't know who you fuckin with! Where's Bobby?" As soon as he finished that sentence, a loud thump followed, Selena assumed Bobby had made himself present and punched Jerry.

"If I find out that you had something to do with ma's death, I swear to God, I'm gonna kill you right here and now!" Bobby yelled.

"No, Bobby, No!" Sofi pleaded.

Selena shook her head as sadness and regret spread throughout her body. She knew Jerry didn't kill Evelyn, Jerry loved her. He'd never hurt her, none of the boys would. Thoughts of Chris ran through her head. She missed her older brother and this argument just hurt her so much, because she knows the feeling of losing her brother. The Mercer's already lost their mother, she didn't want to see them lose their brother either.

Jack only spoke once until he chimed in for the second time. "I thought the city cut you out Jerry?"

"C'mon man, this is Detroit. Sweet owns Douglas." Jerry replied.

Selena jumped at a hard knock at the door. She stood up to answer it, but Jack beat her to it. He didn't notice her at the top of the stairs as he opened up the door then walked to the front step.

A guy in a hockey mask and hoodie flicked Jack off as he walked towards the other side of the street and began to ball up a glove of snow. "Your mother was a whore!" His yell muffled behind the mask.

Jack took a step forward and extended his arm and pointed at the anonymous man. "Hey look, fuck you man, I will kick your -"

Jack's sentence was cut short once a cold ball of snow was thrown at his face. "Ugh!" Jack groaned as he wiped the snow off his face with a hard stomp to the ground following behind. He ran outside and scooped snow into his hands. "You son of a bitch! Piece of shit!" He screamed as he ran towards the man.

Knots formed in Selena's stomach as she stood up to go check on Jack, but almost lost her balance as she heard the usual sound in Detroit. It reminded her of fireworks, but it never was as pleasant.

"Where's Jack?" Bobby spoke.

Angel ran towards the stairs and seen Selena distraught. "Lena, where's Jack?" He asked with complete horror in his eyes.

She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by repetitive gun shots. Selena watched as Angel ducked, covering his head with his hands. She ran down the stairs, attempting to get out the door, but was held back by Angel's strong hold.

"Selena stay inside the fucking house!" Bobby ordered her as he came up behind Angel. "Take this and start shooting." He handed her a pistol and went back into the living room with Angel following behind.

Tears were being held back as Selena sprinted to Evelyn's bedroom, getting a good view of the street. It was more than just two guys, it was a van of guys shooting at the house. They were no longer paying attention to Jack, who was screaming on the ground, hugging onto a light pole. "Oh God." Selena choked up seeing her helpless boyfriend dying _alone_.

She aimed the gun at a man standing by the van, her hands began to sweat and shake. She fired the gun, but missed, hitting the window behind the him. "Shit." She spat out of frustration.

Selena dropped the gun onto the floor. Getting irritated, she hit the wall with her fist and let out a groan. She picked up the gun once again, griping it firmly, steadily aiming it at the target once again. Selena closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Once she opened her eyes, she landed her finger on the trigger and pulled it towards her.

Blood shot out of the mans stomach as he collapsed to the ground. She aimed at a man in a black hoodie and squeezed the trigger. Hit. Headshot.

Selena screamed as she felt a strong grasp on her shoulder. She quickly turned around and seen Angel. "You doing good girl." He spoke as he hopped out the window. Selena watched him as he slid off the roof and into the snow.

Her focus then landed on Bobby who threw a brick at another guy. Selena rushed down the stairs and seen how damaged the house now was. Before she could get out the house, she heard a loud feet carried her out into the front yard. Jerry's volvo was collided into the van that was now sitting in front of the house.

Everything was quiet again...almost quiet again, excluding the shouting and begging for Jack to stay alive. Selena ran over to Jack. His clothes were covered in blood and his blue eyes were darker than normal. The rest of the brothers surrounded them on the ground.

"Jack, Jack. Look at me!" Bobby shouted as he hovered over him.

"Soph! Call for help." Selena ordered her. "Jer, go get me some type of cloth. More than one!"

Jerry nodded and quickly raced into the house.

"If you're gonna do all of this let's get him inside Lena." Bobby began to lift Jack up, but Selena stopped him.

"No! Try not to move him. Keep his spine straight!"

Jerry came back outside with a few pair of washcloths. Selena glanced up at everyone and seen tears streaming down everyone's faces. She knew she had to stay solid, so she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Then she noticed blood coming out of Jack's mouth.

"Stay with us fairy!"

"Please! Jackie c'mon!"

Selena got behind Jack and lifted his head slowly, and easily placed his head on her lap. "I need you guys to place the washcloths on his wounds." Angel pressed a piece of cloth on his side. Sofi and Jerry covered the wounds on his legs as Bobby secured his bleeding shoulder.

Selena brushed her hands through his hair and leaned down into his ear as a few tears began to fall down her face. "Jack, baby I need you to be here with me. You promised me. You can't possibly believe that I can live without you. Just stay with me Jackie."

The sound of sirens made her head snap up. The ambulance followed behind the police. Selena pecked Jack's forehead as she heard footsteps growing closer. Bobby pulled her up as the EMTs placed Jack onto the stretcher and carried him inside the ambulance.

Green stepped outside the car, with no Fowler in sight. He pulled one of the EMTs to the side and whispered something into his ear.

"Selena!" He called.

Selena glanced at Green who pointed towards the ambulance. She nodded. "We'll be right behind you Lena." Bobby told her.

Selena nodded once again then ran to the truck and got inside with Jack. She grasped his hand and held it in her lap. His eyes were closed and his skin was cold. She rested her head on the wall of the truck and repeated a quiet prayer the whole time until they got to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 7

_**SIX YEARS AGO**_

Selena strolled into Johnny G's for sixth night. She'd been working there to help her family out since they'd just moved to Detroit. It was about 6:00 and the bar was packed. It was a Friday night, Johnny warned her about Friday's. Men like to stay late and feel up on women when they're drunk. Selena was only sixteen, but Johnny knew she desperately needed the job so he gave it to her.

Hours flew by and she served table's like it was nothing. Once it got around nine, it was harder than any other night, just like Johnny told her.

She was still holding herself together, but then four men walked into the bar, almost like they owned it. The Mercers. She didn't know them personally, but she heard enough from others to know what they're about.

Selena could tell they were regulars, they came once or twice since the days she worked there. Johnny knew them pretty well though, so she guessed they probably got cheap drinks.

Johnny was standing behind the bar, pouring drinks, when he ordered Selena to go serve the table with four men sitting around it.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes once Johnny looked away. Slowly dragging her feet to their table, she forced a smile at them.

"Hi, I'm Selena. I'll be your waitress tonight. What can I get you boys?"

She pressed her tongue against the side of her mouth.

The one with the slicked back, brown hair blanky stared at her for a second then grinned. "We'll just have four beers for me and my little sisters."

They all sneered as Selena nodded.

"So that'll be three beers and an apple juice. Got it."

As she began walking away, she heard snickering and laughter coming from behind her. They called her back to their table.

"Yes?"

The man with the mud on his head spoke again. "Jackie here is 21." He pointed at the sandy blonde hair dressed in a leather jacket, sitting across from him. "He can drink babydoll."

Selena observed the blue eyed guy who was leaning back in his seat, examining every inch of her body from head to toe. She realized where she knew him from. School.

She placed her hands on her hips and furrowed her eyebrows. " Nuh uh."

"Hey Lena!" Johnny yelled from behind the bar. "It's cool. He drinks all the time." He winked at her then went back to serving.

Selena shook her head at the nonsense. She knew he wasn't 21. He was the same age as her, but Johnny never seen it as a problem.

"Alrighty then." Jack watched her as she walked away, then when she came back with their beers, his eyes shot right back to her.

She sat the bottles down in front of them without saying a word, but before she could leave, the dark skin with a charming smile, gazed at her and spoke. "So Lena. I never seen you before. Wassup witchu girl?"

Selena glared at him. "Wassup witchu girl? I'm not your friend. I'm your waitress, so please don't acknowledge me like that or try to get to know me on a personal level. Cause I don't care who you are or where you're from."

They all laughed at her attitude, except for Jack, who was still studying her.

"Damn. Girl you mean and feisty."

"My name is Selena. Not Lena. At least not to y'all." She hissed

"Shit Angel." The one with big teeth laughed along with the other brother.

"Shut up Jerry." Angel shoved his brother as he took a sip of his beer.

"Bobby was the one who started all this shit." Jerry continued to laugh.

"Do you have any idea who we are babydoll?" Bobby asked, exchanging looks with his brothers.

Selena nodded and then laughed out a small laugh. "Of course. I've heard about y'all nonstop since I got here. You guys are the Mercers. You'd have to be at the bottom of the ocean to not hear about y'all."

They all shared a laugh for a moment. They knew the reputation they had, and they were fine with it. They enjoyed it actually, they weren't exactly feared for the most part, but more respected.

"So where are you from? New York?" Jerry asked.

"No Jerry you dumbass. Look at her skin tone, she's got a little tan shit going on, probably California."

Angel sucked his teeth. "She's from Jersey."

They began arguing across the table and throwing names at each other. Then Jack spoke up. He was still staring at her hard. "Texas."

"No Jack. She ain't from no Texas idiot."

Selena scowled at him then folded her arms. "And it took you a five minute stare to figure that out?"

Jack chuckled and sat up. "No. You're just nice to look at. I knew you were a Texas girl when I first saw you. I know what they look like when I see them. I banged plenty of y'all."

Angel and Jerry snorted in laughter as Bobby patted him on the back. Jack started to ask for her number, but she cut him off.

"Look, I'm not one of them girls who you decide to fuck one night then don't call the next day. Okay? I don't have time to play with a little Mercer boy, this is my first and last time telling you. What's underneath my clothes is up to your imagination. So have fun with your hand tonight."

Jack started smiling even harder then before as he chuckled. He was somehow amused by her attitude and curious about the rest of her character.

She walked off as the boys continued to laugh and joke.

* * *

The Mercers were the last ones to leave the bar, it was closing time. 12:00. This was the latest they closed on Friday's and Saturday's.

Selena was wiping down a table when Jack strolled up to her. He was ruffling his already messy hair and smirking at her.

She glanced up from the table to look at him for a second then continued to clean it, chuckling and shaking her head.

"I'm gonna make you my girl." Jack said in a husky voice.

"Really? What makes you think that?"

He chuckled then placed a cigarette in between his lips. "Well we go to the same school. You work here too, so I'm gonna see you a lot. And you look like you need some Mercer dick in your life."

Selena's jaw dropped and her eyebrows furrowed. She was in no hesitation to bring her hand to his cheek, causing the cigarette to fall out of his mouth.

Jack let out a bitter laugh as he caressed his cheek. He picked up his cigarette and headed over to his brothers, who were laughing by the main door, without saying a word to her.

She looked at them in disgust as they waved and went out the door. Selena didn't mean to slap him, but it was almost like a reflex for her. She never liked being disrespected, just like any other person, she was always the quickest to act on it.

* * *

Two days later, Selena was in the mall, searching for new clothes to wear. She searched the racks for a bikini to wear. They were going back to Texas for a few days to visit family and she was hoping they'd go to her favorite water park. Schlitterbahn.

She came across a black and gold , high waist halter bikini that would fit her body just right. Her fingers roamed around the soft silk fabric.

"Now you would look fucking stunning in that."

Selena rolled her eyes at the familiar voice. "Goodbye Jack."

Jack grasped her arm before she could walk away. "Wait Sel. I'm sorry for the other night. I'm not even really like that. I just had a few beers and went after what I wanted."

"You want me and every other girl in Detroit. You probably fucked half of the girls at our school." She laughed. "And I actually heard that you fucked Ms. Hollands after school in her classroom. You have plenty of girls Jack."

Jack raised his eyebrows and clenched his jaw. "Don't act like you know me Selena. I might have slept with a few girls and maybe even a teacher, but what the fuck does that have to do with you?"

Selena shook her head and released herself from his grasp, then began to walk away again, but Jack followed in her tracks.

"I actually like you. I've been thinking about you for the last two days. I think you're very enthralling."

Selena turned to face him and seen him grinning like a child. "Can you spell that Mercer boy?"

Throwing his head back, he laughed. "Probably not, but you could teach me." His finger traced down her arm as he bit his lip, gazing into her eyes.

"Jack what is it that you want?"

He began to hook his finger in her belt loop. "To get more than a C average, but the way those girls are lookin in math class, I don't think that'll happen." He furrowed his eyebrows as if he was thinking hard about that C average.

A small laugh slipped out of her gut, causing a huge grin to spread across his face. "Wow! It's a miracle! She actually smiles. I have to say, I'm amazed."

"Oh shut up." She giggled as she pushed him playfully.

Jack hung onto her belt loop, pulling her close to him. He stared down at her and searched her eyes.

Fuck butterflies. She felt a whole zoo erupt in her stomach. Jack made her nervous as hell, she never really been intimate with a guy before. Maybe a few short romances in Texas, but not anything serious.

"But honestly, you've been the only girl on my mind lately and I mean that. I wanna see where we can take this. What if I'm the one for you and you're the one for me?"

"What if?"

"Exactly. You never know right? So let's try this out."

Selena nodded. "I'll think about it."

Jack convinced her into giving him, her number, and buying the bikini. He walked around the mall with her as she continued shopping.

"So is your name like Jackson or something?"

He shook his head and laughed. "Nah. It's just Jack."


	9. Chapter 8

Selena held her head in her hands as her knee bounced rapidly. Her mouth was dry and she felt like she was gonna puke her guts out. The pulse in her ears were beating like drums while she sat in the waiting room.

It'd only been twenty minutes since they arrived at the hospital. Jack was in the E.R. and she had no idea what was gonna happen to him. Selena was slowly going insane.

Bobby, Angel, Jerry, and Sofi came running in.

Sofi took a seat next to Selena, rubbing her back. Jerry, Angel, and Bobby went to the front desk that had a middle aged woman behind it.

Bobby tried being cordial with her, but she kept refusing to answer his questions.

"Tell me what's going on with my fucking brother!"

"Please calm down sir. We're not supposed to release any information yet."

Bobby opened his mouth to yell at her again, but Angel and Bobby pulled him back to where Sofi and Selena were.

"This is just some fucking bullshit." Bobby grumbled as he slouched in his chair.

"All we can do right now is pray and hope for the best." Angel spoke.

* * *

They all sat in silence for a half an hour until a doctor approached them.

"Excuse me. You are the Mercer family. Yes?"

They all stood up and nodded their heads.

"Yeah. How's Jackie?" Jerry asked, examining the doctor.

The doctor frowned before he spoke. "Jack barely made it. He lost a lot of blood. He'll probably be asleep for the rest of night but other than that he's doing better than we expected." His eyes landed on Selena. "He wouldn't have made it if it weren't for your help. You stopped most of the blood. Consider yourselves blessed. You can go see him if you'd like. Room 209."

"Thank you doctor." Sofi smiled at him as she pulled on Selena's hand, leading her to his room.

The boys followed them. Selena was getting more nervous with each step she took.

She hated hospitals, it took her back to the time when she ended up in one for a week. She almost drank herself to death one night. The night she'd never forget.

Angel opened Jack's room door. They all walked in, but Selena held back. "You coming Lena?" Jerry stared at her, extending an arm out to her.

She nodded, choking back the tears. "Yeah Jer. Just give me a second."

Jerry forced a smile then went over to Jack's bed.

Selena took in a deep breath and bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from crying.

She dragged her feet into the room and the sight broke her heart.

Jack was asleep with an iv in his arm. He was pale and limp. He already looked dead honestly. Crutches were lying beside his bed and the bed didn't look the slightest bit comfortable.

Bobby wiped his eyes and went over to Selena. He placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "Sweet is so dead and this motherfucka doesn't even know it yet. I love you Lena." He pulls her into a short hug and then stands in the doorway.

Angel walks over to her, pulling her into a hug. " We be back. Love you lil jackie." She smiled at the old nickname.

Jerry followed behind Angel and gave Selena a quick hug. "I love ya girl. Take care of him while we gone." Selena nodded.

Sofi followed behind the guys, rubbing Selena's arm as she walked by.

Selena waited for the door to shut to go over beside Jack and sit down in the empty chair. "Jack I am so sorry." She sobbed into the bed and placed her head into her folded arms.

The emotion she was feeling couldn't be described. Even though he was right beside her, she missed him. He wasn't in any stable condition, no matter what the doctors say.

This is gonna change his life forever. Everyday he's gonna wake up and immediately think of how close he came to losing his life. Everyday Selena's gonna wake up and think of how close she came to losing him.

Selena cried herself to sleep as the sounds from outside filled the silence inside the room.

* * *

Selena opened her eyes to the white depressing room. The tv was turned on, but no sound was coming from it. Her hair was being stroked softly and gently.

She quickly sat up, rubbing her eyes, then smile at the man in front of her.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Jack spoke groggily with tired eyes.

"Me? Oh no that's all you. This your first time being up?"

"Yeah."

She grinned then leaned over to kiss him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She kissed him again then pulled away.

"Where's the guys?" He asked, shifting in his bed.

Selena looked at the ground and began playing with her fingers. "Taking care of everything. Don't worry about it." She looked up at him then forced a smile.

Jack nodded. "You've been here all night babe?"

"Yup. Feels like I'm glued to the chair."

"Thank you for being here with me. It means everything. I'll be sure to return the favor." He winked at her.

Selena shook her head. " I'll let you do whatever you want to me, just promise me you'll get better first."

"I promise." Jack took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb across her knuckles.

"You're so cold babe." Worried filled her eyes.

Jack bit the side of his mouth and nodded.

"You need anything?"

"Just you being here is fine."

* * *

It'd only been a day since the guys left for Sweet. Angel called Selena twice and spoke to Jack, filling him in with what business they were handling and how they were doing it.

Selena sat in the chair, resting her chin on her knees as she died of boredom. She barley got out of the chair unless it was to use the bathroom.

Jack flipped through the channels of the tv, not really searching for anything in particular.

"You sure you don't want anything?" Selena broke the silence.

"No. Stop asking me." Jack replied.

"I'm sorry, but this is really bothering me."

Jack turned off the television and glared at her. "And what the fuck you think this does to me. I'm not exactly thrilled about this either."

"I didn't mean it like that Jack." She apologized trying to take his hand in hers, but ended up pulling it away.

"You wanna do something for me? Get out and go get my guitar."

Selena nodded, getting up and walking over to the door. "Anything else?"

"Nope."

"Okay. Love you."

"Mhm."

Selena scoffed and shook her head, leaving Jack alone. She called a taxi that transported her to the Mercer house.

She took longer than she should have, but drove her car back to the hospital back before they let anymore visitors in.

Jack sat in his uncomfortable hospital bed, playing around with his lighter. He began to think Selena wasn't going to come back and he grew agitated.

He was being bitter towards her just cause she was there. She was the only person within his presence the whole time he was in the hospital.

Being shot just only two days ago, he was angry. Even though his brothers were out getting Sweet, it still wouldn't change the fact that him being shot could mess up everything.

And that's what made him cold.

Jack's eyes stayed on the lighter once Selena came in.

She had his guitar in one hand and a chocolate cake in the other. She placed the guitar beside his bed and sat the cake on the nightstand.

"What's that?" Jack nodded towards the cake then gazed up at her.

"Food that isn't from the hospital. I made it." She smiled.

Selena handed him the fork and the plate and he just stared at her. "Take it." She hissed.

Jack chuckled and shook his head, taking it out of her hand.

He hesitantly ate a piece of the cake as she stared at him with a smirk on her face.

A ear to ear smile spread on her face as his face turned sour.

"What did you put in it?" He mumbled as he tossed the food around in his mouth, trying to figure out the ingredients.

Selena sat back in the chair and laughed. "What you're eating Jackie is mud, vinegar, spoiled milk, mayonnaise, and there's a fly in there somewhere." She smiled, pointing at the cake.

Jack spit the food out on the plate instantly and glared at her. "Are you fucking kidding me!"

Selena jumped out of the chair and grabbed her keys that was sitting on the nightstand. "Oh baby you wish I was." She said as she walked towards the door.

"Fuck you Selena." He spat.

"No fuck you Jack." She shot back as she spun around . "You've been acting like a dick lately. More than usual."

"I just got shot. I don't know what the hell you expect." His blue eyes grew darker as he shrugged his shoulders.

She stepped forward as tears began to flood down her face. "I expect for you to fucking realize that I'm the only one in here. And not any of them girls who you fucked." She snapped.

Jack clenched his jaw and stared at her. "Is that what this is about?"

Selena wiped her face and shook her head as she glanced up at the ceiling, laughing bitterly. "You know what it's about Jack."

Jack stared at her for a moment then scoffed and began playing with his lighter again. " Whatever man. I don't need this right now Selena."

Selena laughed again in disgust as more tears streamed down her face. She nodded then shut the door behind her, not giving another word to Jack.

Selena drove around for an hour and then went home and took a shower, just thinking about where in the hell they were gonna end up.

She decided to go back to the hospital, not even sure if they would let her back in, but they did. It was 12:25, thinking she wouldn't be allowed back.

Her phone began to ring in the elevator, going back to Jack's room.

"Hey mama."

"Hi sweetie. How's everything?" Her mother sang.

"Fine I guess." She spoke, playing with her hair.

"You guess? What's wrong?"

"Jack was shot ma."

She heard her mother gasp on the other side of the phone. "Do I need to come up there Lena?"

Selena rolled her eyes and huffed. "I already told you I'm fine."

"Oh Selena stop being so selfish. I'm talking about Jack. Does he need anything?"

Selena swore up and down her family loved Jack more than they loved her. They loved him to the end of the damn earth. It never bothered her really, but sometimes they just went a little overboard.

"No. He's fine ma." She spoke as she walked out of the elevator. "I gotta go mama. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay baby. Tell Jack to call me."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too sweetheart. Stay safe."

Selena hung up and walked down the corridor to Jack's room. Taking in a deep breath before turning the knob and entering.


	10. Chapter 9

Selena slowly turned the knob and entered his room. Jack was plunking the chords on his guitar, playing an unfamiliar song to Selena's ears.

Jack glanced at her for a quick moment then back at his guitar. "Oh, look it's Chef Boyardee." He poked his tongue at the inside of his cheek.

Selena could tell by the look on his face that he was still pissed at her. It didn't bother her cause she was still upset to.

"My mom called. She wanted to talk to you." She spoke as she sat down in the chair beside his bed.

No response.

"I meant to tell you awhile ago that she wants us all to spend Christmas with them."

Jack continued to play the guitar, completely ignoring her, playing with strings.

Selena huffed. She placed her elbow on his bed, resting her chin in her hand. "Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack." She repeated his name, hoping he'd surrender.

Jack pulled out a box of cigarettes from underneath his pillow. The cigarette was placed between his lips. He raised the lighter to light the end, but before he could light it, Selena snatched the stick from his mouth.

Jack sat up with furrowed eyebrows. "What the fuck?" He snapped.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You shouldn't be smoking in this condition."

He leaned back on his pillow and put his arms behind his head. "You ain't have a problem with it before." He pointed out.

"Wrong. I always had a problem with it. But now I can stop you cause you're crippled ass isn't gonna do anything about it." She teased as she pulled out a gum wrapper and wrapped the cigarette, tossing it into the trash bin.

Jack chuckled and turned on his left side, facing Selena. He winced in pain when he used his left arm for support.

"You still mad cause of the cake?" Selena asked, trying to hold in a laugh when Jack's reaction came to mind.

He grinned and let his head hang as he menacingly chuckled. "Oh I'm pissed." He picked his head up and looked at her. "I just think you're mad cause I go off and do my thing every time I feel like we're done for good."

"I already told you why I was upset Jack." She crossed her legs and sat indian style in her chair.

Jack rolled his eyes. " I remember exactly what you told me. I just think it's bullshit."

Selena raised her eyebrows and leaned forward, waiting for him to continue.

"And it's not like you aren't with guys when we're not together. I don't like it, but I know."

"I've only been with two guys besides you Jack." She corrected him. "Sometimes I think we breakup just so you can fuck other girls."

"Not every time we breakup I go off and fuck some girl. Don't act like I'm not hurt when we call it off Sel."

Selena scoffed. "I'm not the one who acts like you're not hurt. You act like that."

"Whatever." Jack gave up and laid back down on the bed, and close his eyes.

Selena leaned back in her chair and fiddled with her fingers.

They both sat in silence for what felt like ten minutes. Selena began to assume Jack was asleep until he let out a deep sign and ran his hands through his hair.

Selena began to shift in her uncomfortable seat. Without opening his eyes, Jack knew she was cramped.

He held out his hand signalizing for her to take it. Selena took his hand in hers, climbing into the bed with him.

The bed wasn't any more comfortable than the seat, but it was warm next to him, even though he was so cold before.

Selena didn't know whether or not to rest her head on him, so she sat up.

"It's fine Sel." His eyes were still shut.

She rested her head on his shoulder and seen him cringe in pain. Selena sat up again.

"Stay." Jack's deep voice demanded.

Selena stayed this time, not moving. Jack's strong arms embraced her.

Gazing up at him, she studied him. He looked as if he was trying to sleep, but she decided to interrupt his attempted slumber.

"Jack." She whispered softly. "Please don't leave me."

Jack began to lightly trace his fingertips up and down her arm. She took comfort in that touch. The same touch she felt when they were in the store together, when he reminded her that he took interest in her.

Jack signed. "Sel. I know you're worried about those other girls, but you got to trust me. I know you're the one here with me. You don't ever have to remind me cause I think God everyday you're still here when I wake up."

Selena intertwined her fingers with his hand that wasn't tracing her arm and continued to listen to him.

"I never loved any girl the way I love you. And that's some scary shit. Love. Having someone in your life that brings so much light and happiness, because I know you could leave any second you decided to and take that happiness with you."

Tears began to form in her eyes, but she held them back.

"Don't stress over these girls Selena. I choose you. I'm gonna always choose you. Over and over and over and over again. Even if I'm with another girl. Without a doubt. In a heartbeat. _You_."

Selena was speechless. She wasn't used to him pouring out his heart to her. All she could manage to speak was, "I love you Jack."

"I love you babygirl." He pecked her head. "But don't think I forgot about the cake."

Selena giggled and buried her face into his neck, kissing his weak spot, then closing her eyes. The rest of night was silent until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Selena was awoken by Jack's conversation on the phone. She kept her eyes shut, listening in on it.

He began to laugh. "Yeah of course. I miss you too." He chuckled again.

Pause.

"Mhm."

Pause.

"I will most definitely be there."

Pause.

Jack lets out another laugh. "Talk to you soon. Yeah. Love you too." He grinned, getting off the phone.

Selena finally opened her eyes, glaring up at him , furrowing her eyebrows.

Jack could feel her eyes piercing into him. "What?" He said with a defensive look on his face.

"Um who was that?"

He brought his hands to his face, then ran them through his hair. "No one."

Selena sat up and stared at him. "Jack who was it?" Her tone was more aggressive this time.

Jack locked his eyes with hers. "Your mom."

Selena rolled her eyes and groaned, getting out of the bed then sitting in the chair. Jack held out the phone to her.

"I believe you. I don't need to see." She folded her arms.

Jack smirked at her. "Nah. You just don't wanna be proved wrong."

"So what did she say?"

"Same thing she told you. About Christmas and shit."

Selena leaned forward, reaching out for Jack's hand, then began to run her fingers over his knuckles. "Do you want them to come?" She gazed at him with pleading eyes.

"Of course." Jack smiled then got quiet for a second before speaking again. "What about Chris?"

Selena shrugged. "I haven't talked to him since what happened."

"I know I told you this awhile ago, but you should. It's time to drop this shit."

"Okay. I'll think about it."

Jack nodded, knowing she was lying straight through her teeth. She didn't wanna speak to him. Chris was selfish and if he really was sorry, then he'd give her a call. Selena was gonna love Jack for the rest of her life and if Chris couldn't bear to see her in love with a Mercer, then Chris didn't have to be apart of her life.

"C'mere." He spoke in a low voice, motioning her to come closer to him.

Selena gazed at him for a moment, then smiled. She leaned on the bed, hovering over him.

Jack placed a hand on her cheek and the other settled on her waist, pulling her down to kiss him.

Selena giggled before Jack deepened the kiss, pulling her closer than she already was, his hands began to roam.

Just as Jack's hands were about to slide up Selena's shirt, they were interrupted by a young blonde in scrubs.

"Excuse me, Mr. Mercer." She spoke up.

They broke the kiss, looking at the woman on the other side of the room.

"Oh. Our bad. Sorry." Jack apologized, chuckling.

The doctor nodded and raised her eyebrows. "Today is a big day. You can go home now." She smiled.

Jack grinned and glanced at Selena then back at the doctor. "Already?"

The woman nodded. "Yes. No major arteries were injured. You will have to walk with crutches though. Everything will be fine." She gazed at him, tearing his clothes off with her eyes.

"Yeah that won't be a problem. I'm ready to get out of here."

"Sucks. Kinda wanted to keep you here longer." She giggled.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck and let out a quiet laugh, blushing.

Causing her to take her bottom lip underneath her teeth.

Selena furrowed her eyebrows and cocked our head. "I mean you and I could exchange places or some shit cause it seems like you trynna fuck with my boyfriend."

Jack snapped his head her way, glaring at her, warning her to stop.

"Do you have any questions or anything Mr. Mercer?" She spoke now looking down at her feet, avoiding eye contact with either of them.

Jack shook his head.

"I can take care of everything else. Your service is no longer needed. Thanks." Selena smiled at her with a dirty look in her eye.

"It was a pleasure having you Mr. Mercer. You have a good day."

"You too Emily." Jack said as he waved at her, grinning, as she walked out the room.

Jack's grin disappeared once the door was shut and he looked at Selena. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He asked her.

"Y'all sat in front of me flirting. I'm supposed to be okay with that?"

"I don't give a damn what you wanna be okay with cause I wasn't flirting. I can't tell people to have a good day now?" His blue eyes were wide and confused.

"Not when they flirt with you." Selena said, shrugging

Jack stared at her for a moment, debating hard whether or not he should say something back, but he decided to keep those choice of words to himself.

"You got my clothes?"

Selena nodded with her arms crossed.

"Well can you hand them to me."

Selena's chest heaved and picked out a plain black shirt and ripped jeans with some underwear out of a bag on the floor, handing it out to him.

Jack held his clothes in one hand, cringing when he tried to lift himself out of the bed.

Selena jumped up and pulled on his hand gently, helping him. "You okay?"

Jack nodded and limped to the bathroom that wasn't too far from the bed.

Selena walked over and stood beside the door, making sure he was doing okay.

Jack came out a few minutes later, his eyes flashing to Selena who was sitting on the floor by the door still.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Been ready since I woke up the first time."


	11. Chapter 10

**Heyyy guys! I'm sorry this one is short but I'm already almost done with the next chapter so enjoy. And please review!**

Selena pulled into the driveway of her house, gazing at Jack who was slouched in his chair, asleep in the passenger seat.

"Babe we're home." She told him as she shook him gently.

Jack's eyes shot opened as he jumped up in his seat. He began breathing rapidly. Having minor flashbacks of the shootout. The setting around him began spinning.

He slowly became unattached to his body as his heart rate increased rapidly, beating like drums. Blood was pounding in the back of his head as he lost control of his body.

Selena placed her hands on his face, trying to search his eyes, she turned Jack's flushed face towards her. "Jackie what's wrong?"

His eyes were filled with horror and pain, while his chest was heaving. Jack gazed into Selena's eyes, finding comfort in them. Jack ran his fingers through his hair, trying to come back from his panic.

"I'm right here babe. What's wrong?"

Jack shook his head. "Nothing. Just a nightmare. Let's go." He forced a weak smile. He was embarrassed about the panic attack he just had and he didn't want his girlfriend thinking he was crazy or anything.

She knew better than that though. He was having flashbacks of the shooting and she tried her best to understand, she wanted to be there for him as much as she could.

Selena helped Jack on the crutches as they walked inside the house. Jack settled down in her bedroom, taking in the comfort of a real bed for the first time in awhile.

"Shit." She hissed. "I forgot your guitar. I'll be right back."

Selena began to walk out of the bedroom, but Jack gripped her wrist, pulling her towards him.

A slow, sexy smile dangled on the corner of his lips. Selena smirked and ruffled her curls with her hand, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

He began to kiss her. His hand held her face while the other groped her ass, slowly pulling her onto his lap. He bit her lip, seductively as his hands began exploring underneath her shirt.

Selena jumped at the touch of his hand then broke the kiss.

"Wait Jack. You're hurt. We're not doing this right now."

"Why?" His face twisted into a scowl.

"Cause you're hurt."

"Whatever Sel." He inhaled sharply, eyes rolling skyward.

Selena slid off of his lap and began undressing herself, then him. Jack arched his eyebrow in confusion , but he started to think she changed her minds, so he let her continue.

Once they were in their underclothes, she grabbed his hand. "C'mon. Let's go take a shower."

Jack bit his lip, staring at her, as she pulled him into a hot shower. They didn't necessarily have sex, but she let her mouth do the pleasure.

* * *

Selena slid on her bra and panties once they went back into her bedroom.

"Sel." Jack mumbled as he slid on his pants.

"Yeah?"

Jack limped heavily towards her. "I ain't forget about that cake." He smirked.

Selena took the chance she had and ran downstairs into the living room. She was heading towards the kitchen when she hit her toe on a piece of furniture, whining as she fell onto the couch.

Jack limped into the living room , smirking down at her. "Why do you always stub your toe?" He laughed.

Jack hovered on top of her and began playfully hitting her. Selena started to fight back, sending a hard jab into the arm.

"Oh, okay. You trynna hurt me now." Jack pinned both of her hands above her head and started to hit her with his available hand. And then,

BAM.

Selena felt her jaw go numb. "Ow Jack! You fucking dick!" Selena attempted to push him off her, but he wouldn't budge.

"Damn baby. I'm so sorry." He sulked, placing kisses along her jawline, trying to heal the pain. "I ain't mean to babe." He kissed her lips.

Selena didn't respond as she just stared blankly at the ceiling, trying her best to ignore him.

Four loud thumps came amongst the door.

Jack's eyes flashed towards the door, gazing over his shoulder. Selena sat up as much as she could, looking over his shoulder, before meeting eye contact with each other.

"Who the hell comin here?" Jack raised his eyebrows in confusion.

Selena shrugged. Jack kissed her once more before getting off of her.

"Maybe it's a replacement for my dick of a boyfriend." She teased. "Imma go put some clothes on."

Jack curled his arm around her waist, pulling him in front of her. "Nah let's see the lucky guy." He joked.

Jack began to open the door and pushed Selena behind him, shielding her naked body from exposure.

A middle aged man and women stood on the other side of the glass door, smiling nervously.

"This is Selena Medina's home. Correct?" The man with glasses asked.

Jack hesitantly nodded, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"And you are Jack Mercer?" He spoke again, words trembling as they escaped his mouth.

"Yeah. Why?"

Selena peeked from behind Jack's back, catching a glimpse of the odd pair.

The man and woman exchanged looks then focused back on Jack with huge grins appearing on their faces.

"We're you're birth parents."


	12. Chapter 11

"We're your birth parents."

Selena and Jack stood shook in complete silence.

Selena examined Jack's face.

Jack's body was stiff. His face had no kind of expression. Selena couldn't tell which kind of emotion he was feeling. But in his body, every kind of emotion was streaming throughout.

Jack took a moment to process those words, and once he did, anger was the single emotion he felt.

His jaw clenched, his body got tense, and his hand tightened around the door knob. Jack glowered at the man, not breaking eye contact.

Selena placed a hand on Jack's forearm, letting him know she's with him.

"Go put some clothes on babe." Jack broke his glare from the man, turning around to look down at Selena.

Selena nodded, stopping once she was at the top of the stairs. "Do you want me to come back down?"

"Please." He said with pleading eyes and a weak smile.

Selena went into her room and threw on a long white t-shirt that went past her thighs and pulled on her ugg boots, not noticing that her wet hair was causing her shirt to be a bit see through.

Jack studied his biological parents and almost threw up in his mouth at the sight of them.

They were probably mid 40's if not late 40's.

The man had a brown, fluffy, beard with dark blue eyes behind his round glasses. His fedora sat on top of his head, not giving any look of his hair. He was very tall and lean, almost intimidating. But he gave off a creep vibe instead.

The lady had long, frizzy blonde hair that looked like it needed to washed. Both of them looked like they needed a shower. She could barley keep her green eyes open, they hung low. Her red lipstick made it's mark on her snaggletooth, making itself visible each time she smiled.

"Come in." Jack spoke dryly, opening the door further, inviting them in.

The couple walked into the living room as Jack grabbed his hoodie from the coatrack. Selena walked down the stairs, grabbing Jack's attention.

"You good?" She asked, touching his arm.

He nodded.

They walked into the living room, Jack sat down on the loveseat, across from his biological parents. Selena sat on the arm of the couch, next to Jack, observing the couple, scrunching up her face at the smell.

Gas and alcohol.

Fucking cokeheads.

"Oh goodness you are sooo handsome." The woman complimented, slurring her words.

"And who is this gorgeous young lady?" The man asked, staring at her. "Your girlfriend?"

"Yeah. She's my girlfriend." Jack gazed up at her.

The man stood up, extending out his hand, waiting on a handshake. Selena hesitated, but got up and shook it.

"So, so beautiful." He grinned, kissing her hand twice. "Name?"

Selena faintly smiled. "Selena." She gently pulled her hand from him, rubbing the saliva on her hands behind her back.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful lady." He continued staring.

Jack grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him. Selena sat back on the arm of her couch.

They were both getting a weird and creepy vibe from him, that sent shivers up her spine.

Selena noticed that the lady wouldn't stop scratching her neck and looking around as if someone repeatedly tapped her shoulder.

"So what are y'all doin here?" Jack spoke up.

The woman's brows knitted in a frown, tilting her head to the side. "What do you mean? We're you're parents. We wanted to meet our son." She grinned.

Jack laughed a bit. " Well shit, I ain't know you was the ones who raised me. I must've dreamt that I was tossed in and out of foster homes, because two people couldn't hold their own shit."

"We wanted to raise you Jason, but -"

"It's Jack." Selena and Jack both hissed in unison.

She nodded vigorously, continuing. "Jack. But we weren't ready. We're ready now."

Jack dropped his head and huffed. "Do you not see me clearly? Or is the coke you just snorted fucking up your vison? I'm a grown man. I'm 22 years old. I don't need y'all to play house with me now." Jack gritted his teeth. " Y'all come up in my girl house smelling like alcohol and fucking gas. Lookin like yesterday and now y'all ready?"

Selena felt the man peering into her soul as Jack was speaking, making her feel uncomfortable.

"Y'all don't know what the fuck I went through in those foster homes and how many I went to until I was safe."

The woman started to talk over him. "Your last name is Grant not Mercer and you're from Lansing! They are not your family! We are goddamnit."

Jack jumped up, raising his voice. "Fuck you and fuck him! Y'all aint shit but two rats from the streets. Don't try to come into my life now cause y'all are completely worthless and a disgrace!" His eyes were dark and clouded with anger.

Jack brought his attention to the man, who was holding his crotch and rubbing himself through his jeans. He was biting his lip and staring at Selena in complete lust.

Jack glanced at Selena then back at the man, clenching his jaw, he snapped.

Jack charged towards the man, knocking him off the couch, and gripped his hands around his neck.

"Jack! Get off of him!" Selena yelled.

The woman began to laugh uncontrollably, finding this situation funny.

The mans face began to turn blue. Selena managed to pry Jack's tight hold off his throat. Once Jack's fingers came off his neck, he didn't hesitate to begin throwing blows at him.

His fist were balled up and coming down hard, blood flying onto Selena's floor.

"Jack please get off of him!" Selena wrapped her arms around Jack's waist and finally managed to pull him off.

They both fell back onto the floor. Selena and Jack were panting as they stared at the man, who had horror in his eyes. His lip was busted and his nose was bleeding. Jack's handprints were still visible around his throat.

The lady helped her husband off the floor and they rushed out the house, without another look or anything to say.

Jack put his elbows on his knees and put his hands in his hair, tugging on it. Selena scooted over to Jack, hugging him from behind.

Selena kissed his neck then whispered in his ear.

"You're okay baby. You're a mercer, no matter what."


	13. Chapter 12

There's a little bit of foreshadow in here, so keep an eye out cause it's gonna get good. And a sex scene is happenin here too. ENJOY!

It'd only been an hour since the altercation with Jack's biological parents. Jack and Selena didn't talk much after they left, she just held him for awhile, until he got up without saying a word then went to sleep in her bed.

Selena thought he was hungry, since he hadn't eaten since he got out the hospital, so she whipped something up for him.

She made her way to the washer, putting Jack's blood stained hoodie in.

Selena huffed at the blood in her carpet as she walked upstairs to her room.

"Babe." She shook him gently.

Jack opened his eyes, groaning.

"Hey. I made you some dinner." She spoke softly, grazing her fingers down his bare back.

Selena realized he was still half asleep once he buried his face into the pillow. Selena shook him again.

"I'm up." He hissed. "God damn."

"Whatever Jack." She rolled her eyes then walked back downstairs and sat at the island, opening a beer.

Jack limped to the fridge, grabbing a beer, then sat in front of his food. Selena watched him eat for a moment until he got frustrated.

"What?" He dropped his fork, furrowing his eyebrows.

Selena shrugged her shoulders. "You okay?"

"Why are you so worried about me?"

He waited for a response, but she didn't say anything. Jack chuckled bitterly then took a swig of his beer.

Selena got up from the table then walked inside the living room, sitting down on the couch and flipped through the channels.

After a few minutes went by, Jack eased himself down onto the couch and sat next to Selena.

She attempted to scoot to the other side, but he grabbed her by her waist, pulling her back to him.

"Where you goin?"

Selena groaned at the captivity, but relaxed into him, resting her head on his chest. Jack kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks for the dinner babygirl."

"Mhm."

"I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you." Jack intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Why were you acting like a dick then?"

"Cause it's a lot to take in right now Sel."

Selena gazed up at him, then nodded.

"Selena I swear when I seen him looking at you like that, I snapped.I wanted to fuckin kill him."

Jack's chest heaved at the thought of someone else enjoying his girl.

"It's fine Jack. I was just hoping I wouldn't have to bury a dead body in the yard." She laughed.

"Shit you'd really help me if I killed someone?" He asked with a smile.

Selena laughed again then turned around, straddling him. His hands settled on her hips as she placed small kisses along his jawline.

"I'd do anything for you ."

Selena started to kiss his neck, getting a low groan out of Jack. She rocked her hips slowly, back and forth, grinding into him. Jack's hands traveled from her hips down to her ass, squeezing it roughly.

She could feel his bulge, smirking at the pleasure they both have been craving for. Selena grinded more into him, letting out a small whimper as she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

Selena sat up quickly, Jack helping her remove her white shirt along with her bra, leaving her only in her panties. Selena helped Jack undo his belt then slid his pants off, with his boxers behind them, dropping them to the floor.

Jack tugged her panties down, throwing them across the room. She kissed him once more before Jack eased himself into her.

Selena gasped as Jack gazed up at her smirking. He began to slowly thrust into her, but Selena placed her hand on his chest, telling him to stop. "Don't move. You're hurt, let me take care of you."

With those words, Jack fell in love with her all over again as he nodded and bit his lip.

Selena locked eyes with him, keeping her hand on his chest, she slowly rocked back and forth. Jack stared up at her as she moaned, he couldn't help but move during sex. He sat up and began to suck the sweet spot on her neck as she rode him faster, her moans getting louder.

Jack took her right boob into his mouth, massaging the other with his hand. Selena threw her head back, running her fingers through his hair. "Jack." She moaned.

Jack placed his head back on the arm of the couch, gripping her waist again as she began to bounce. Their moans and her screams echoed throughout her house.

Selena buried her face into the crook of his neck as she let him finally take control of her. "Jack I'm gonna cum." She moaned.

Jack smirked then began to slam into her like there was no tomorrow. He groaned as she clenched around him. It wasn't much longer until they both cried out in bliss and reached their high together.

They both were breathless and tired out. Jack was now sitting up with Selena still wrapped around him, with her head resting on his shoulder. He gently ran his fingertips up and down her back as she ran her fingers through his hair. She was falling asleep with the light movements of his trace on her back.

"Babe?" Jack whispered.

"Hmm?"

"You tired?"

"No." She quietly spoke.

Jack chuckled then pecked her shoulder. "I love you Selena."

"I love you Jack." She said as her eyes struggled to stay open.

"C'mon, I'll take you upstairs."

Selena placed her feet on the floor, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Jack put on his boxers then picked her up bridal style.

"You don't wanna put on any clothes babe? You not cold?"

"I'm fine." She mumbled into his chest.

Jack carried her upstairs, realizing she fell asleep, he softly sat her on the bed. Pulling the covers up, covering her bare body. He kissed her forehead before getting into the bed with her and falling asleep on her chest.


	14. Chapter 13

A lot of stuff happens in here that's why it's so long. And you'll find out a lot about Selena's dark past. Enjoy!

"Can y'all two fuck monkeys get the hell up! Smells like sex in here."

Bobby shouted from the bottom of the staircase.

Selena groaned, turning to the side then cheesily smiled once she seen Jack rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Jack smiled down at her. "Good morning princess."

"Princess? Which one?" She gazed up at him.

"Sleeping Beauty last night. You were slumped." He chuckled.

Selena furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't even remember fallin asleep."

"Well you know I be putting my baby to sleep." Jack said in a husky voice, smirking.

Selena's jaw dropped as she jokingly hit his arm. Jack rolled on top of her, playfully kissing her neck and jawline, causing her to giggle uncontrollably.

"I missed you so much when I was gone babe. Next tour, you're coming with me."

Selena bit her lip in thought. She couldn't just pick up and leave. She was in college and working, she didn't wanna leave just to be thrown to the side as "Jack's groupie".

"C'mon Sel. I'm getting bigger. Shit is really working out for me. I'm not in bars or garages anymore babe. I need you to be there."

"So you're leaving again?"

Jack rolled his eyes and let his head hang low, as Selena looked up at him, waiting for an answer.

"Not anytime soon. Maybe next year." He lied.

Selena still didn't know what Bobby knew. Jack would've been gone if it wasn't for this major setback he limped around with. He couldn't stand Detroit any longer, it'll always be home, but Detroit is dead.

"I'll think about it." She smiled.

Jack grinned, leaning down to place a simple kiss on her lips, which turned into a makeout session until Selena's phone began to ring.

Jack fell onto the bed, leaning against the headboard, pulling out a box of cigarettes as Selena answered her phone.

"Hey Monica." She spoke.

"Hey babe! I missed you!" Monica's cheery voice sang.

Selena smiled. Monica was her closest friend. She knew her since sophmore year in high school, the only person besides the Mercers she kept close to her.

Jack blew out a huff of smoke before he mouthed, "Who is that?"

"Monica." She mouthed back.

Jack nodded, taking a long drag from the stick. He kept his eyes glued on her as she continued her conversation with Monica.

"Anyways Lena, we're having a party over at Quan's house tonight. And you're goin this time babe. It starts at 9:30. I'm getting off the phone now before you say no! Bye!" And with that, Monica ended the conversation.

Selena wasn't really the partying type. She'd rather just stay home and watch a movie, she never understood the need for partying all the time, but maybe this could relive her from the stress that was coming at her the past weeks.

"What did she want?" Jack questioned as he put his cigarette out.

Selena shifted over on her side, using her elbow for support, she began tracing Jack's abs. "I'm goin to a party tonight."

Jack chuckled. "I hope you mean a slumber party with some girls."

"No, a house party on campus."

Jack's cut his eyes at her. "No. And you don't even like parties so why the hell would you wanna go Sel?"

Selena rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth. "I'm goin Jack."

Jack groaned in frustration then pinched her bare shoulder.

"Stop it Jack!" She shouted at him.

"If you're goin then so am I."

Selena shrugged. "Fine."

"Can y'all bring y'all asses down here!" Bobby shouted, reminding them that he was still in the house.

Jack got out of the bed then searched in Selena's drawers. He threw her a pair of her shorts and a shirt. They both took a minute to get dressed before heading downstairs.

Selena scrunched up her face at them. "Why the hell are y'all in my house and how in the hell did y'all get in."

"Spare key girl." Angel spoke with his white teeth showing.

After Jack dragged himself down the stairs, holding onto the railing for his support, his brothers went crazy.

"Ah little brother!" Jerry exclaimed as all of them ran to Jack, almost tackling him.

"Can you guys be careful with him please?" Selena said as she began to walk back upstairs.

"Selena." Bobby called as he got off of Jack, who was against the wall , surrounded by his brothers who were play fighting with him.

Selena turned around slowly, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Without you, he wouldn't have made it. You know we love you right?"

"I know Bobby. I've always known." She said with a smile before running up the stairs to go take a shower.

Twenty minutes later, Selena came down the stairs in denim jeans and a black hoodie with a top knot bun on her head.

Jack was spread across the couch with Angel on the end of it, while Bobby was slouched in the loveseat next to Jerry.

They were joking and laughing. The scenery brought a smile to Selena's face. This was actually happiness. Something they haven't experienced in a long time together.

Selena walked over to Jack, kissing him. "I'm going to work. I'll be back before the party."

"We might go over to the house and start fixing it back up, we're taking Jackie with us." Bobby spoke.

Selena looked over her shoulder and nodded.

Jack grabbed her chin, turning her face towards him. "I love you. Have a good day babe." He kissed her once more.

"I love you too." She smiled then grabbed her keys off the coffee table.

"Love you too!" The rest of them yelled to her.

"I love y'all too." She giggled as she left the house, then driving to Johnny's bar.

* * *

Selena came home from a long day at work and took another shower, waiting for Bobby to bring back Jack to the house. A moment after Selena got out, Jack called.

"Hey baby. I'm just gonna meet you at the party. Bobby will drop me off. Monica texted me the address." Jack told her.

"Okay, if you get there before I do then don't' go in yet. I don't wanna walk in by myself."

Jack smiled. "Yeah yeah. I know. I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you." Selena hung up the phone and sat it on the nightstand.

She searched her closet for the perfect outfit and came across one. It was simple, but she didn't find any reason to go all out.

It was a black bustier and denim jeans with black ankle boots. She debated whether or not she was gonna braid her hair or leave it loose, so she just took a flat iron to it and left it alone. She colored her lips dark brown, not adding any other makeup to her face besides the lipstick.

Selena grabbed her phone, texting Jack, "On my way."

* * *

Selena searched for a place to park around the house, growing frustrated, she decided that she'd park down the street and walk.

She dug around in her purse, searching for her phone to text Jack. Once she found it, she sent Jack a message letting him know she was there. Selena stared at guest all around the house.

Some guest were drinking, smoking, just mingling. Her deep observation was interrupted by a loud thump on her window that made her almost jump out of skin.

Selena quickly grew annoyed as she got out of her car and seen her boyfriend chuckling. She crossed her arms over her chest, giving him a hard scowl, waiting for him to stop teasing.

Once Jack got a hold of himself, he observed Selena's whole outfit.

She looked away, trying to avoid his glare.

"Who the hell told you that you can walk out the house like that Selena?" Jack's eyebrows bumped together in a scowl as he cocked his head to the side.

Selena shrugged. She hated when he did this. He was so possessive over her, but at the same time, she found a liking in it. It showed her that he cared.

Jack smacked his lips, in annoyance. He opened the backdoor of the car, mumbling something to himself that caused Selena to roll her eyes.

Jack handed her a jean jacket that he pulled from the backseat. "Put this on or we're goin home."

She stared at him for a moment before finally taking it and putting it on.

"This should only be for me to see Sel." Jack firmly said as he pinched her stomach.

"I'm not closing it though. It makes my outfit look better anyways."

Jack rolled his eyes then pulled her closer to him, kissing her deeply as his hands made their way down to her ass.

She pulled away and giggled. "You look nice."

Jack was wearing his leather jacket over a black t-shirt with ripped jeans, and white Nikes and a snapback that had some of his dirty blonde hair showing in the front.

They walked side by side as they approached the house.

Once they stepped in front of the house, the scene was crazy. Beer bottles were spread across the lawn. Drunk people were stumbling all over the yard. A small group of people were surrounding two girls who were arguing over a guy they both had slept with.

Jack's grasp around Selena's waist got tighter as they walked into the dark house. The lights were flashing on the floor where everyone was dancing. Girls were making out as guys cheered them on. The smell of sex, weed, and alcohol filled the air. Music vibrated the house as some people sang the song out loud.

Jack knew a good party when he seen one and this was more than a good party.

"Are you drinking tonight?" Selena asked, looking up at Jack who's attention was captivated by the girls in the corner making out.

She tugged on his jacket so he would answer her. Jack's head snapped at her with furrowed eyebrows, then relaxed his face after a second.

"Yeah. I'll probably get fucked up." He joked as he pulled on her hand, leading her towards the kitchen.

Guys were chatting with girls, pouring them drinks, whispering sweet nothings in their ear. A group of girls were standing by the counter, obviously gossiping about the other party guest.

Jack poured a small amount of Hennessey in a red plastic cup, handing it to Selena. He poured more for himself and then chugged it down as the bitterness shot through his throat. Selena drank the small amount of hers then threw it in the trash next to the gossiping girls.

Jack lead Selena onto the dancefloor. Jack pulled Selena's back into him as they swiftly grinded to the music. His hands rested on her hips as their music guided their movements that were barley seen in the flashing lights. Selena slowly rolled her hips into his as Jack's lips placed a small peck on her neck.

His hands grazed her exposed stomach, turning her around so that they were face to face. They were moving in sync with each others bodies. Jack's short, ragged breaths hit her cheek as he towered over her. She bit her bottom lip, holding in a moan as his hands squeezed her ass.

Their dry sex was interrupted when everyone's heads snapped towards a drunk guy falling down the stairs. The sound of him laughing let everyone know that he was okay. Selena giggled into Jack's chest as he chuckled along with her.

"I'll be back babe, I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Selena told him.

Jack nodded. "Imma go smoke a cigarette." He kissed her before pulling out his cigarettes and walking outside.

Once Selena was out of the bathroom, she went into the kitchen. Eyes searching for the bottle of Hennessey. She smirked once she found it, pouring herself more than what Jack had giving her.

"What the fuck Selena?"

Selena's eyes flashed at Jack who was glaring at her. Selena rolled her eyes at him, causing him to walk over to her and knock the cup out of her hand. Just when she was about to go ballistic on him, he grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her into an empty corner.

"You are not about to slip back into your old fucking habits Sel. You know you can't drink like this. The fuck is wrong with you?" Jack's cold stared and stern tone in front of everyone gave Selena a reason to slap him but she held back.

"Jack you don't know shit. You sound stupid. I see you don't trust me with alcohol anymore."

"I never fuckin did. I better not see you pick up another cup. You're done for the night."

Selena scoffed, shaking her head as she walked away from Jack, getting lost in the crowd, desperately looking for Monica. She began to think about what Jack said to her.

Two years ago, a few days before she turned twenty one, she sank into a depression. Selena dated a guy after her and Jack broke up for a short period of time, his name was Sean. Strong feelings weren't there but she did like him, but he wasn't Jack.

Sean was abusive and drank a lot, she fell into his hole of addiction. He would hit Selena constantly within just the month they were together. The abuse caused her to drink. Heartbreak and beatings.

One night, Sean raped her, just cause. He wasn't even close to drunk. No alcohol was in his system. She stills tries to convince herself that he didn't rape her. She forces herself to believe that she enjoyed it, even though he was causing her intense pain. Jack and his brothers took care of him though once she told them about it.

Jack convinced her to go to rehab to recover, which she did, but she could go right back into that hole at anytime.

Selena pushed her way through the people on the stairs, searching for an empty bedroom that wasn't occupied by moans or smoke behind the door.

Selena bumped into a tall guy with dreads who was staring down at her with red and hazy eyes.

"Hey Selena." He smiled, showing off his bottom grillz.

"Hey Quan. Do you have anywhere I can lay down?" She asked rubbing her forehead.

Quan nodded. "Yeah lil ma. Take the guest bedroom, down the hall and to the right." He directed, pointing towards the corridor.

"Thanks." She smiled before walking away and finding her way to the room.

She shut the door behind her and flopped down onto the bed, pulling out her phone. Selena texted Monica, telling her to meet her in the bedroom.

Selena closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair, turning on her side. She heard the door open, but didn't bother turning around.

"Monica I am in need for a settle drink. Fruit punch at least." She whined.

Selena felt someone hover over her figure, sweeping her hair over her shoulder, then kissing her neck.

"Jack?"

No response.

Selena struggled turning over, but she still managed to. "Ethan what the hell?" She spat. "What do you want?"

"You." Ethan leaned down to kiss her, but she shoved him off of her.

He yanked her body towards him, gripping her by her ankles and then opening her legs for access. He placed his knee in between her thighs so she couldn't close them.

"Seriously get the fuck off me you son of a bitch!" Selena began to push him again, but this time he wouldn't budge.

Ethan's eyes grew dark as he grasped her wrist and pinned them above her head. He began sucking her neck then roughly biting her shoulder.

Selena yelped as she tried to fight back tears. Ethan brought his hand to her mouth, trying his best to keep her quiet.

The fear became to much to handle. She began hyperventilating and panicking as memories of Sean came back to mind. She felt weak and helpless.

Just before Ethan was gonna slide his hand down her pants, the door opened and Selena brought her attention to a darkskinned, curly haired girl.

Selena finally got a chance to scream. She bit his hand and yelled. "Monica!"

Monica's eyes were filled with horror as she left the room. "Jack!" She called.

Ethan brought his attention to the door, not knowing what to do anymore. Selena kneed him in his groin, causing a low groan from Ethan.

Selena took a cold, hard blow from his fist across her face.

"Selena?" Jack walked in with bug blue eyes that were mixed with confusion and anger.

Monica was clinging onto his leather jacket with tears forming in her brown eyes.

Ethan eyes flashed back and forth from Jack to Selena. "You go out with a fuckin Mercer?"

Ethan stepped off the bed and put his hands up as his pupils dilated. "Shit man. I ain't know this was your girl. I just wanted some pussy, you know how it is right?"

In a few swift movements, Jack was over in front of Ethan. He grasped his shirt and threw him against the wall. Punching him repeatedly until his face was red and bleeding. Jack spun Ethan towards the wall and began banging his head into the wall.

Selena begged for Jack to stop as Monica attempted to comfort her.

After a few more hits, Jack stopped. " The next time you decide to touch my girl or even breathe her the wrong way , I'll be drinkin a beer, while I watch my brothers blow your brains out or I just might do it myself."

Ethan could barley even nod in understanding. Jack dropped him to the floor, then grabbed Selena by her hand pulling her through the crowd and outside.

Monica pulled up in Selena's car in front of the house. Jack placed Selena in the backseat, covering her with his leather jacket.

Selena cried herself to sleep in the car, sleeping the whole way home. Once they got to her house, she woke up, without making any movement or sound.

Monica faced Jack. "You stayin with her tonight?" She questioned.

He nodded. "You need a ride home?"

Monica shook her black curls. "No. I'll call a taxi. Just go lay her down please." She forced a small smile.

"Okay."

"Thank you for takin care of her Jack." She leaned over, pecking his cheek.

Jack smiled at her weakly.

They both got out of the car. Selena closed her eyes, pretending to still be asleep. Jack opened the door and carried her to the porch, where Monica unlocked the door. Jack placed a friendly kiss on her melanin cheek, telling her goodbye.

He carried Selena upstairs, laying her down on the bed, then undressed her before undressing himself. He got into the bed with her, pulling the covers up to their shoulders.

Jack pressed his chest against her back, cuddling her. She took the time to listen to his heartbeat, finding comfort in it.

A series of painful memories ran through Selena's head of Ethan and Sean, plus her addiction. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Jack didn't take notice in them, but he knew even in her sleep she was hurting.

He gently kissed the back of her shoulder, where a small bruise was. "You're gonna be okay babygirl."


	15. Chapter 14

"Goddamnit Selena. Stop moving." Jack hissed as he dabbed Selena's cut with a cloth.

It'd only been a few hours and some of her marks were still fresh and a bruise formed on her shoulder.

Jack stood in between her legs, cleaning her up as she sat on the bathroom counter.

"It hurts Jack!" She snapped with cold brown eyes.

Jack ignored her and put his hands on either side of her legs, staring at her face.

"Shit baby, look at your face." He said, getting upset.

Seeing her in pain like this gave him a tight feeling in his chest. Selena didn't deserve this. He didn't even wanna think about what would have happened if Ethan actually got inside of her.

"I'm done Jack, lemme get down please." Selena spoke, barely above a whisper as she looked down at the tiles on the bathroom floor.

Jack gazed at her face for a moment before placing a sweet kiss on her forehead then moving out of her way.

Selena layed down on the bed, staring at the wall blankly.

"Do you want me to do anything babe?" Jack asked, leaning in the bathroom doorway.

"Just leave me alone. I wanna be alone."

"I'm not leaving you alone Selena." He crossed his arms.

"Get the hell out Jack." She raised her voice at him.

Jack chuckled as he walked over to the bed, grabbing his jacket, then kissed her cheek before walking out the door.

When Selena heard the door shut, she let her emotions get the best of her as tears fell down her cheeks and down onto her pillow. She felt weak and she despised that feeling.

* * *

Jack checked his phone as he got out the car, grabbing the bag of food in the other hand. 10:38. He put his phone into his back pocket, then dug around for the key that Selena gave him, not to long ago.

Once he was inside and upstairs in her room, he noticed that she was still awake. She was reading a book, with her reading glasses on.

Reading was her escape, she was reading about a whole other world and someone else's life , forgetting about hers. She kept her eyes on the book, entirely captivated by the words on the pages, not even glancing at Jack.

"Hey, I brought you some food." He said, hoping for some type of response, which he didn't get.

Selena flipped the page to the next chapter, ignoring him.

"Can you just fuckin talk to me?" Jack was getting irritated with her, he couldn't help her if she wouldn't talk to him, and all he wanted to do was help.

Selena's eyes cut at him, glaring at him through the lens of her glasses. "Jack I asked to be alone. So fuck you, thanks for the food, get out."

Jack nodded his head. "Fuck you Selena. Why in the hell are you being like this?"

"Cause I told you I wanted to be alone and away from you and you aren't giving me god damn space." Selena set the book down and removed her glasses.

Jack laughed bitterly and he stroked his chin. "Imma give you your space. I'm goin back to New York next week and I'm gonna fuck every bitch I want to. And you won't even cross my mind. I tried to be there for you Selena, but you want someone to pity you, and I'm not doing that shit. I don't give a fuck anymore."

"Go ahead Jack, I don't care who you start fucking with. Just get the fuck out!" Selena threw the book that was beside her, hitting him in his chest.

Jack took in a deep breath, holding back the words that were about to come out of his mouth. He sat the bag of food on her nightstand, and left with out another word, slamming the door shut behind him.

Selena cried herself to sleep, hurt by the thought of her losing him to New York and the girls that gave themselves to him.

* * *

Jack and Selena haven't spoken to one another in three days, and it's been eating both of them up. They both knew they were wrong, but both of them being stubborn, neither wanted to apologize.

Selena got back on her feet within a few days, she worked twice since that night, but she hasn't returned to school. She didn't feel ready yet.

It was midnight, when she finished her second glass of wine. She was gradually slipping back into her addiction.

She poured the rest of the wine from the bottle into the sink, then set it on the counter. Selena dragged herself up the stairs, stopping midway when she heard knocking on the door. She rolled her eyes at the thought of Jack, as she continued to her room.

Dressing down into her bra and panties, she got into bed, plugging in her headphones then turned the volume all the way up. Selena closed her eyes, letting the wine settle in, hoping it put her to sleep.

After a minute of almost dozing off, she felt a sort of uneasiness in her gut. Something in her body told her to open her eyes, so she did.

A familiar face had a malicious grin with deep piercing hazel eyes as a bulky body climbed on top of hers. Her stomach twisted once she realized it was Ethan.

Selena began screaming and kicking. Her headphones fell out of her ear, now she could everything. "Your Mercer boyfriend ain't here to help your pretty ass now."

Ethan wasn't wasting time like he did a few nights ago. He pinned her wrist above her head, then slid her panties to the side, and made his way into her.

Tears ran down her face. Ethan took amusement in her hopelessness. He bit the side of her neck roughly as she let out a shriek of pain.

Selena began to lose herself in this horror. She was praying to God that he would just take her tonight. She didn't want to feel this torture that he was causing. This was the vulnerability that she feared.

The screams and pain came to an end. Numb. Selena felt numb as Ethan relentlessly rocked her body. Giving up on herself. Her body. And her spirit. Her everything.

The ceiling was her only focus. Even when Ethan was hauled off by Jack. Her body was just weak, she couldn't move, so she just stared above. Selena was in shock. The worst memory that she had, was just lived all over again.

Within only a few seconds, Jack's knuckles were intensely bruised and Ethan's face was covered in blood. Jack was hovered over Ethan's body, delivering blow after blow, as Ethan let out a howl of pain. A stream of blood flowed out of his mouth, running down his jaw.

Jack stood up, stomping on Ethan's body, his dirty blonde hair falling out of place. Giving strong and powerful kicks to ribs. Jack couldn't help himself, he had all of this anger and fury built up inside of him, just because of that one sight, so he had no choice but to let it out.

Since no one was there to stop Jack this time, he didn't. Jack beat Ethan until he couldn't breathe anymore. Ethan was beat to the point where there was absolutely no life in him.

Jack Mercer was now a murder.

This was something even he thought he wasn't capable of. He was a Mercer, but he was the heart of his brothers. Jack didn't feel an ounce of regret in his soul.

Jack ran his fingers through his messy hair, glaring down with hatred in his eyes. He glanced over his shoulder at Selena. "Shit." He mumbled.

Jack rushed over to her, pulling the covers up over her body. "God damn it baby, I'm so sorry that this happened to you again."

He whispered in her ear.

Jack was on the verge of a breakdown. How could he let this happen to the woman he loved? He completely blamed himself. Jack was panicking on the inside, but he tried his best to remain calm for her sake.

He limped his way into her bathroom and ran a hot shower for Selena. He went back to the room and undressed her, before carrying her to the shower. Jack gently placed her in the shower. She leaned against the wall and let the hot water hit her skin.

Jack closed the shower curtain, giving her privacy, and sat down on the toilet seat. After pulling out his box of cigarettes, he placed his last cigarette between his lips, lighting it.

Jack stared at the lifeless corpse lying in the middle of blood on her carpet. He didn't break his stare the whole time Selena was in the shower.

Once it'd been ten minutes, Jack finally broke his stare with Ethan's stiff body, then stood up and opened the shower curtain.

Selena was curled up against the wall, sobbing against her knees. She looked weak. She felt weak. Her cheek sat against her knee as the unbroken stream of tears, coming from her swollen brown eyes, blended in with the water pouring down on her.

"Shit." Jack muttered, putting the cigarette in his mouth. Turning the water off, he then grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around her shaking body and carried her to the bed.

"You wanna put some clothes on babe?"

She didn't respond in any kind of way. The tears stopped, but they still left their stained marks on her cheeks.

Jack didn't know how he was gonna do it, but he had to get his shit together , for her. He was still trying to put everything together in his head. He had to find out what he was gonna do before shit falls out of place, more than how it already is.

Jack picked out a long, baggy shirt from her closet and pulled it over her head and body. Jack then kissed her forehead then climbed into the bed with her. He embraced her as she leaned into his chest.

Neither of them spoke. Hell, Selena couldn't even think straight, but neither could Jack. He was trying to gather ideas of what to do with the cold, stiff body lying spiritlessly on the floor.

Jack took notice in his bruised and swollen knuckles. His hands hadn't had that kind of details in years. In high school, Jack had a regular routine with fights.

His brothers thought being abused in his foster home before would put fear in him to where he was scared of everyone. Jack hated violence, but when it was necessary he had no problem with throwing his fist.

Violence was the only thing he known before Evelyn and his brothers, and using it was the only way to overcome his anxiety of it.

Jack stroked her hair until she finally cried herself to sleep, with Jack not following to far behind.


	16. Chapter 15

**I know this is short but I already finished the next chapter and I promise it's getting better!**

* * *

Jack threw on his leather jacket and kissed Selena's cheek before dragging Ethan's body , that was now wrapped in an old sheet, down the stairs.

Selena was still asleep, it was only four o' clock in the morning. Jack was still tired, but he had to get this done before sunrise.

The blood stains bled through the thin white sheet as a strong odor filled the air. Almost like a stench of rotting meat, making Jack gag. He already knew that Ethan's bacteria and organs were creating a gas that caused an unpleasant smell that could linger for hours, that kind of knowledge was dropped on him by Selena, who took medical and anatomy classes at school.

Once Jack had Ethan's body at the bottom of the stairs, he threw him over his shoulder, then stepped outside. Jack checked his surroundings to be sure no one would see him carrying out a dead body.

"Coast is clear shithead." Jack mumbled, talking to the unresponsive Ethan.

Jack held the corpse with one hand as he opened the trunk to his car with the other. He carelessly dumped the body into the trunk then slammed the trunk shut.

Jack drove to the cemetery, searching for an old friend that he knew could help him out with this pickle. It was only a few seconds until he found the big boned man, sitting on the curb, drinking a bottle of whiskey.

Jack stepped out of the car and grinned when the gray, long haired man struggled to make out who he was through his blurry vision.

"Drinkin on the job Mel? Tsk. I know the nightshift can get a bit borin but I don't think you wanna get drunk around here." Jack teased.

Mel's eyes nearly bulged out his head when he could clearly see Jack's towering figure. "Jackie Mercer!" Mel grinned, pulling him into a tight hug. "What the hell brings you here this early in the mornin?"

Jack took in a deep breath before speaking. "I need you to bury a body for me."

Mel nodded. "Of course. We're gonna have to schedule the funeral sometime this weekend cause that's the only available time."

Jack shook his head, looking down at his feet, almost letting out a laugh. "No Mel. It ain't like that."

Mel furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side, totally confused into why he would need a body to be buried if not for a funeral.

"I killed someone." Jack kept his gaze on the ground, forking his fingers through his ruffled hair.

"What? Why the hell would do that?" Mel's green eyes widened as he searched Jack's face, waiting on an answer.

Jack took a seat on the curve and took a long moment before answering. "This guy raped Sel." Jack's deep voice cracked. "So I beat him to death."

Mel nodded. Mel understood how the Mercers were, violence as every solution, but any other boyfriend would do the same for the woman he loved. Mel wasn't surprised, he knew them for too long to expect anything less.

"Damnnit. How's Lena?"

Jack ran his hands over his face, releasing a deep breath, then removed them as he glanced up at Mel. "Mute. She's not talkin. Barley moves." He shrugged.

Mel sat down next to him, almost letting his weight get the best of him as he almost fell back. "She's a strong girl. She'll pull through, I know she will." He gave him two pats on the back.

Jack nodded, biting the inside of his cheek.

"So you beat em to death, huh?" Mel scoffed with a chuckle following after.

Jack signed. "Yeah."

"Well you and your brothers were always the one's with the iron fists."

They both shared a laugh.

Mel stood up and threw the bottle of whiskey to ground, smashing it causing the pieces of glass scattered around his feet. "Well help me dig someone's grave up and we'll just throw his body in their casket."

Jack already had someone's grave in mind. Jack looked up at Mel with dark, glazed eyes. "Victor Sweet's. He's the one who got ma killed and got me shot. So I don't give a fuck if we disturb his grave or not."

Mel clasped his hands together and formed a tight smile. "Alrighty then. Lets put this fucker to rest."

* * *

Digging up Sweet's grave and putting Ethan in the casket with him, then covering the casket up with dirt as if it hasn't even been disturbed, took longer than Jack thought. They were digging for about an hour, then it took another hour to just put the dirt back in place.

Jack realized that Ethan's car was missing once he pulled into Selena's driveway, causing his heart to speed up a bit, thinking someone close to Ethan came by. He rushed into the house, but stopped in his tracks when he seen Selena drinking coffee at the dining table, next to the island.

Her curls were on the top of her head in a loose bun, dark from the shower she just had taken and was wearing a light brown sweater that went a little past her thighs, something to just lay back in. Jack thought even at her worst, she was still beautiful.

"Hey baby. Where's Ethan's car?" Jack asked, sitting beside her at the round table.

"I set it on fire." She dryly spoke, staring at her dark coffee, not looking at Jack once.

"Where?" He intently stared at her, making sure she didn't fuck up.

Selena shrugged. " Not around here. Somewhere away from the city."

"Should've burnt the body." Jack said, regretting all the work he had to go through.

Selena shook her head. "No. It would've smelt. That kind of smell would be too strong to pass off."

Jack nodded as Selena took a sip of her coffee. He didn't know whether to be proud of how smart she was about hiding the evidence or if he should've been afraid of how crazy it was for her to know all of this.

"I love you Selena." Jack told her.

Selena only nodded, still had her eyes glued to her coffee.

"C'mere." He whispered, pulling onto her hand, making her stand up. Jack pulled her onto his lap. Selena buried her face into the crook of his neck and sobbed again for the second time since the day started.

Jack stroked her hair, then kissed the top of her head. "You're gonna be okay baby. You'll get through this."

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW HOW I'M DOING! :)**


	17. Chapter 16

"Now all we gotta do is answer questions if we're asked them. " Jack told Selena as he traced the Arabian tattoo on her back shoulder as they sat in the bathtub.

She wasn't Arabian, but she just always found their culture beautiful and interesting. "Love yourself first." is what was spelled in ink.

She had two other tattoos. A lotus flower on her wrist for her rebirth after she got out of rehab and sunshine on her foot, for her late grandmother who used to sing "You are my sunshine" to her when she was younger. People always asked why it's on her foot, she would just laugh and tell them that her grandmother kept her grounded.

Selena was leaning into his chest,almost falling asleep at the soothing touch of him.

"Jack what if this causes another problem. I can't help but blame myself for this." She slightly turned around to look at him staring down at her.

He signed."Whatever happens, this is not your fault babygirl." Jack firmly told her.

Selena turned back around as they stay in a long moment of silence until she spoke again. "Are you gonna leave?" Selena asked, instantly regretting it.

Jack honestly had no clue when he was going. He knew for damn sure he was, but he just didn't know when. This year he was supposed to make it big, he's getting bigger by each second. He's done a few interviews and got on tv a few times on basic cable. "I'm gonna have to. Why can't you just come with."

Selena turned around once again, but with her eyebrows furrowed, letting him know she was getting upset. "Because I'm in college Jack. I'm not asking you to give up your dream. I'm asking you to wait for me and share your dream with me, not with another girl."

Jack was offended and now aggravated. He raised his eyebrows at her as his jaw flexed. "What the hell are you talkin about Selena?"

Selena signed. "Doesn't matter. You do what you want anyways." She stood up, reaching for a towel off the rack, then wrapping it around her body.

Jack scoffed, then rubbed the side of his face. "I'll be in there in a second." He huffed.

"Take as much time as you need." Selena mumbled as she walked into her bedroom, dropping her towel, letting it pool around her feet. The door bell rang, making her groan and curse to herself as she wrapped it around her again.

"Do not answer it Selena." He firmly ordered , not wanting her to answer the door if he's not around her. He stepped out of the tub, wrapping a towel around his waist. He hurried to the door, but Selena had already beat him to it, causing him to shake his head at her ignorance.

"Ahhh Mr. Mercer. Nice to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you in such little time I've been you have a very beautiful wife, headstrong to." The man in a suit and tie chuckled as he stood in the doorway with his hands buried in his coat pockets.

Selena scowled at him with her arms crossed in front of her chest, clearly showing she was irritated with his presence.

"Yeah thanks. Hardheaded as hell too." Jack said in a stern voice, looking down at her, causing her to roll her eyes. "Who are you?" He asked, examining the middle aged man.

"Oh yes. Pardon me. I'm Detective Stanley, taking the place of the late Detective Green." He extended his arm, waiting for Jack to shake it.

Jack stared at Stanley for a long moment, studying him before gripping his hand firmly ,shaking it.

Stanley formed a tight smile as he put his hands back in his pockets. "I'm here because Ethan Bryant is missing. And we heard a little about the night of the party, we just wanna know as much as we can. No pressure."

Selena glared at him, holding tight onto her towel. "At 9:30? While we're obviously in the middle of something?" Implying that they were having sex, even though they weren't and were just about to argue, she just wanted to get rid of him.

The Detective's eyes widened, then glanced down at his feet before laughing. "Haha. I could wait for you two to finish. I'd hate for someone to interrupt me and my wife." He grinned.

Selena opened her mouth to say something, but Jack cut her off. "Why don't you go put some clothes on babe."

Selena glared up at him. Jack gave her a stern look, causing her to scoff and shake her head. She held her towel tightly as the detective and Jack watched her walk off.

"She's a tough one." Stanley chuckled.

"You got no idea." Jack muttered as he opened the door further, inviting in the detective.

"Imma go put some clothes on, just make yourself comfortable in the living room." Jack smiled as Stanley nodded and made his way to the living room.

Jack headed towards Selena's room. Selena came down the stairs quickly, almost getting past Jack until he grasped her arm,then stared at her for a moment. "We good?" He asked, now letting her go.

She nodded then attempted to continue downstairs, but was once grabbed by Jack again. "C'mon." He whispered, holding her waist, leading her back toward the room.

Jack admired the touch of the black silk lace nightgown she was wearing, and how sexy she looked in it.

"Don't speak if you don't want to. I'll handle everything. Okay?" He told her as he shut the door behind them.

Selena nodded in response, looking down at her feet.

"Okay." Jack brushed her wet curls behind her ear, then pecked the top of her head.

Jack dropped his towel then slid on his boxers with a pair of jeans following behind. "We gotta stop answerin the door naked." He joked. "Ready?" He asked after putting on his hoodie.

"Yeah." Selena mumbled as she continued staring at the ground beneath her.

Jack lifted her chin and gently kissed her warm plump lips. "I love you." He whispered, smiling that smile that made her heart skip a beat.

"I love you." She whispered back before getting another sweet kiss planted on her lips, then getting pulled by the hand, downstairs.

"If you speak, lose the attitude first." He told her in her ear before entering the living room.

They took a seat on the couch across from Detective Stanley who was on the loveseat with a notepad out and clearly ready to go. "Okay here we go." He grinned at the couple across from him.

"So Miss Selena, many witnesses have said that you and Ethan had an encounter that night at the party, last week. He tried to force you to have sex with him. Is that right?"

Jack took her hand in his, running his thumb over her knuckles, trying his best to comfort her without words. Selena only nodded, not really wanting to speak about the incident, which was nothing compared to when he broke in two nights ago.

The Detective switched his gaze to Jack. "Did you threaten him ?" He intently stared at him.

Jack remained calm and relaxed. Not tensing up one bit. "No. I clearly told him don't touch my girl again or we're gonna have problems. It wasn't a threat. It was a warning." Jack told Stanley with cold blue eyes.

Stanley smirked. "Yeah. Clear understanding." He began jotting things down in his notepad. "You haven't seen him or anything since that night?"

They both shook their heads. "Last time we seen him was the night of the party. I've been here with her, making sure he didn't come back to hurt her. I think he got the message the first time." Jack said.

"We spoken to his brother. He said Ethan left the other night, took his car and never came back." Stanley searched their faces for any kind of confession that wasn't spoken.

"Maybe he left cause he was embarrassed from the party." Jack shrugged.

"Maybe. We're done here." Stanley stood up. "Thanks for your time. And Selena I apologize for the other night." He gave her a sympathetic smile.

Selena nodded as Jack and her stood up and walked him to the door.

"You two have a fine night." Stanley waved as he left the house.

Jack and Selena forced smiles onto their faces, patiently waiting for him to drive away in his car. Once he did, Jack shut and locked the door.

"So what now?" Selena asked.

Jack shrugged. "Nothing."

* * *

 **Drama begins in the next chapter and MUCH MORE DRAMA in the one after that!**

 **Drama begins in the next chapter and MUCH MORE DRAMA in the one after that!**


	18. Chapter 17

**And because I love you guys, I updated this second time tonight! But the drama starts in this chapter but it doesn't unravel until the next. STAY TUNED!**

* * *

"You gonna be okay babe?" Jack asked Selena as he put his arm on the head of her seat, turning to face her as they parked outside of her school.

"Yeah." It's just school Jackie." Selena forced a tight smile as she looked up at him after playing with her fingers. Jack was staring her with worry all over his face.

It's been almost two weeks since the night of the party. Selena honestly thought going back this soon would just make everything worse, but she couldn't miss today, she had a huge test that had affect on her future career.

Jack didn't want to let her go. He was scared for her, knowing the fact that she had to go in there alone without him behind her to make sure she's okay . Almost how parents felt when they send their kid off to their first day of school. He genuinely felt bad for her.

Jack signed and smacked his lips, knowing he wasn't gonna change her mind. "Alright. I'll call you later." He pulled her into his chest, embracing her over the console then slid his hands down past her back and to her ass, squeezing it, causing her to giggle.

He pulled away and gazed into her dark chocolate eyes, grinning at her, taking in how beautiful she was. "Asshole." He smiled.

"Dick." She rolled her eyes then shared a laugh with him.

Jack smirked then used his index finger to bring her chin towards him, then placed his lips on hers, deeply kissing her.

"I gotta go babe." She broke the kiss then stepped out the car. "I'll talk to you later." Almost shutting the door, Jack called her name, causing her to lean down to look at him.

"You're gonna be okay. I know you will."

Selena smiled as she felt her skin get warm, finding comfort in his words. She leaned back in the car, leaning over the console, and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you." He whispered back, smiling like a fool, before she leaned in and kissed him.

After only a few seconds, Selena got out the car and waved goodbye to Jack as he pulled off.

Selena took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself before walking into the class. She dragged herself through the doorway, observing everyone who was trying to get settled down.

She began walking to her seat, and without taking one quick glance, she knew everyone was looking. Staring hard. Their eyes were burning her skin, as if they were trying to see through to her soul that was covered up with the quarterback's dissaperence and a night of a party. Whispers of her classmates filled the air.

"She's a lying slut, just wanted attention."

"Don't say that David! She might hear you and she'll get her Mercer boyfriend to beat your ass you idiot!"

"I don't think she's lying. Ethan always did have a think for Mexican whores."

"I was there and it was true. Jack Mercer was beatin the hell out of him. He wouldn't do that for no reason."

Selena's eyes began to flood, but she held back the tears as she rushed to speak to her professor. "Professor Simmons, I was wondering if I could take the test some other time." Her tears were now making themselves known. "Please?" Her voice cracked as she looked at him with pleading glazed eyes.

Professor Simmons frowned and nodded. "Yes I understand. Just come Saturday. I'll be here from 8:30 to 12:00. Okay?"

Selena was relieved. "Thank you so much."

He smiled at her and ruffled his curly black hair with his hand as he looked over his reading glasses at her. "No big. Just get better Selena. We need a mind like yours here."

She smiled, then nodded eagerly as she wiped her face before turning around and left the classroom without looking at any set of eyes who were watching her every move like hawks.

Once she was alone in the parking lot, she let the waterworks come pouring out. Selena swore she was going crazy, gradually losing her mind. This was all too much for her. A drink was all she needed, but she couldn't, not now.

Pulling out her phone, she dialed Jack's number. Waiting impatiently for him to pickup, she shook her leg and constantly checked her surroundings.

"What's up babe?" Jack answered on the third ring. His husky voice was like an angel's to her right now. She found sanity in it.

"Jack where are you?" She sniffed.

Jack could tell she was crying by the crack in her voice, he pressed his finger to the ear that he didn't have the phone to, blocking the noises coming from his brothers and the bar. "I'm at the bar. Sel, baby what's wrong?"

She began crying even harder. For some reason, Selena always broke down even harder once someone asked if she was okay or what was wrong. It was just something uncontrollable.

"Goddamnit." Jack stood up from the table, pressing the phone between his ear and shoulder as he put on his jacket. "I'm gonna come pick you up . You still at the school?"

"Mhm." She could barley manage to speak, she was trying her best not to hyperventilate. God she was emotionally a mess.

"I'm coming now. Don't go anywhere." He told her before he hung up.

The tears wouldn't stop. They just kept coming. How could people be so cruel to a human being when something like rape happens? When they speak up about rape, they assume that it's a lie, but yet they want women to talk about it. Either way it's a loss.

Selena wasn't popular, but she was well known and people liked her. She was sweet and humble, people found that rare in Detroit. So why would they think she'd lie on such a thing as serious rape.

Jack was there within ten minutes, she rushed to his car. Once Selena was in, she buried her face into her hands. Sobbing uncontrollably. Jack could tell she was broken. Just cause she began to talk again and smile didn't mean she was okay.

She was just good at hiding her pain. She was happy, but she wasn't okay. Jack made her feel better, but that was all. Nothing, not even love could heal this kind of scar.

It broke Jack's heart to see her like this. To see her like this all over again. "I'mma take you to the house. We'll come back and get your car later."

Monica stayed with Selena for two nights, trying her best to comfort her friend. Monica had a class earlier than Selena so she borrowed her car, so once she was done with class, Monica just had to walk across the street to her dorm.

Jack began to driver to the Mercer house. Selena stopped crying, she stared blankly out the window. Neither of them spoke a word to each other, not until they got home.

"No one's here. They're still at the bar I guess." Jack mumbled as he unlocked the front door and flipped the lights on.

The light gave away her tired and swollen brown eyes. Jack gazed down at her then frowned. "C'mon baby, let's go to sleep and then I'll cook you something." He told her, pulling her upstairs.

Selena let go of Jack's hand and went to the bathroom. He could here her muffled cries behind the door, as he went to his room.

God, he just wanted to make it all go away for her and hold her, but he couldn't. It was gonna take time and he respected that.

Jack dressed down to his boxers then got into the bed. Selena came out the bathroom and into his bedroom. His back was against the headboard with his eyes shut and his hands were in his hair, looking frustrated.

Selena crawled over his legs, lying between the wall and Jack. He opened his eyes once he felt the bed shift. He looked down at her as she faced the wall.

"Thank you Jack." She spoke, barley above a whisper.

"For being a boyfriend?" He scoffed.

"For everything."

Jack smiled to himself, knowing he's finally doing something right for once. He laid on his side, then kissed the tattoo on her shoulder.

"I got you babygirl."

Jack flipped the grilled cheese to it's other side on the sizzling pan, cooking Selena's lunch as she was asleep. Jack sat the spatula down on the counter once his phone began to ring.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Hey rock star."

"What Kylie?" Jack huffed, then leaned his back against the counter.

"I miss you baby." Kylie whined, already getting on Jack's last nerve.

Jack hated when Kylie called him. He made it clear each time they had sex that it's strictly just sex, nothing more. So if he needed her, then he'd call her. Kylie was a nice looking girl, but Jack had better, excluding Selena from the bunch of sloppy whores because she was just amazing and pure in bed, but in words of other women he fucked, he had better than Kylie.

Kylie was just local and always down. Sometimes Jack just wanted a quick fuck, but every now and then he did enjoy the challenge of getting to the first name basis with a female to where it ended up telling her to go home in the middle of the night after alright, drunk sex.

Jack placed the sandwich on the plate as Kylie began to make fake moans into his ear. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was coming into the kitchen or listening in. "Fuck Kylie." He muttered under his breath.

"I love when you say my name like that." She spoke as if she was panting, even though he said it out of annoyance.

"I'm doin shit right now. I'll talk to you later maybe. Bye." Jack hung up before Kylie could respond.

As soon as Jack put his phone in his pocket, Bobby strolled into the kitchen with a smirk on his face.

"Awh fairy if you're trying to make up for leaving us at the bar earlier then I accept." Bobby attempted to reach for the sandwich but Jack pushed his shoulder, roughly causing Bobby to stumble.

"This is for Selena." He told him as he placed a half of a pickle next to her food. "Where's Angel?"

"With that crazy woman." Bobby joked, pulling a beer out the fridge.

Jack chuckled as he went upstairs and into his room. Selena was rubbing her puffy, swollen eyes. "Hey princess." Jack smiled.

Selena weakly smiled back, taking the plate of food from him. "Thanks babe."

Jack nodded as he threw his phone onto the bed and walked out the room to go downstairs and get a beer.

Selena stuffed the whole sandwich into her mouth, savoring the crispy, cheesy goodness. Selena was startled once Jack's phone began to vibrate next to leg.

"Jack! Your pho-" She cut her sentence short once she seen the caller id.

Her heart dropped seeing Kylie's name come across the screen. Selena put the plate aside and held back the tears. How many times is he gonna fool around with her until he realizes Selena is the one? This has happened way too many times and she had to end it. End their relationship.

She loved him, but Selena loved herself more. And it took her six years to tell herself that and truly mean it.

Selena unlocked his phone after the ringing ended then went to his messages. She didn't bother reading the conversation above it. She had a plan of her own to go out with a bang.


	19. Chapter 18

**DO NOT SKIP THE SEX SCENE! I REPEAT DO NOT SKIP THE SEX SCENE!**

* * *

"Be at my place in 20. The door will be unlocked." Selena's thumb tapped send.

Thanking God, Selena deleted the messages after Kylie immediately agreed.

A few moments later Jack came back in with a water and a beer. "You done already?" Jack eyes grew wide at the empty plate while a small smirk crept upon his face as he stood in the doorway.

Selena nodded eagerly as she grabbed the plate and ran past Jack. She rushed into the kitchen, throwing her plate away, then dug into the fridge until she pulled out a piece of bologna and mayo.

She spread the mayo on the bologna, smirking at her creative idea.

"Selena!" Jack called from his bedroom.

"What!?" She yelled back.

"Don't answer me what." He said in a stern tone, always getting irritated when she did that. "Come back up here."

"Hold on a second!" She stuck her tongue out at him, even though he couldn't see her childish behavior.

"Oh my God." He groaned in frustration.

Selena sprinted out the front door then chuckled menacingly as she slapped the meat onto the roof of his car. She went back into the house, making sure the door was unlocked then attempted to go back upstairs until Bobby stopped her.

"Move Bobby." She spat, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Shut up lil Jackie." He said after taking a swig of his beer, ruffling her hair. He drooped his head, looking at his feet placing his hand into his pocket. "How's Brooke?"

"Engaged." She grinned, showing her teeth.

Bobby felt his heart drop to his feet. His brows knitted in a frown as his head snapped up at her.

"I'm kidding idiot." She pushed him out the way, giggling.

"Not fuckin funny Lena." He spat.

"Give her a call Bobby. Maybe she misses you." Selena told him, before entering Jack's room and shutting the door.

Selena immediately took off her shirt, then straddled Jack who's eyes shot open. He stared up at her while his hands grasped her waist, making sure she was stable from almost falling over. "Woah. Are you okay?"

Selena didn't answer. She peppered small kisses on his neck, as she tried to unbutton his jeans with her roaming hands.

"Selena!" Jack hissed.

"What Jack?"

"What are you doin?" He jutted his chin, his brows bumping together.

"All of a sudden you don't wanna fuck me no more?" Her face screwed into anger.

Of course he wanted to fuck her. It's been two weeks, maybe more. He wanted to fuck the shit out of her, but not if it meant disrespecting her body and time. Jack was eager, but he was also patient.

"Selena you know I do." He chuckled a little. "But babe, only if you want to." He spoke softly, sweeping her curls over her shoulder.

"Jackie." She whispered as she leaned down to his ear. "I want to." She spoke, then began grinding into him.

Jack groaned as his hands wandered up and down her back until he found her bra, then unclasped it. He grabbed her waist tightly, then flipped them over.

He deeply kissed her as he helped her pull of her pants. Once they were off he threw them across the room. Selena sat up then unbuttoned his jeans.

Only a few seconds later, the rest of their clothes were spread across the room. Jack took one of her breast into his mouth as he slid two fingers into her wetness.

"Fuck." She moaned breathlessly.

He used his thumb to rub her clit, her back arching at the sensitive touch. She shut her eyes as his fingers danced around inside her pink heat.

Jack removed his fingers then brought his mouth to hers. Their tongues fought over domination as he aligned himself over her opening. He broke the kiss, then gazed into her eyes.

"You sure Selena?" He asked one last time.

Selena nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure."

Jack kissed her again, sweetly this time as he entered her. Selena gasped as Jack held back a moan. He almost forgot how tight she was around him.

Selena's body twitched and squirmed underneath him. Her breath came in short breaths as he sucked on her neck. She let him have his way with her, knowing this was their last time, she decided to give him this last satisfaction.

Jack thrusted hard inside of her, missing this feeling. "Fuck baby." He groaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

Jack pulled back from her neck, staring down at her as he rocked her body. Her mouth was gapped open as soft moans fell off her lips, each thrust he gave, he felt her body clash into his.

Jack gazed at her in amazement. He knew he was gonna see this scene play out in front of his so many more times in his life, forever.

Selena began to move her hips in rhythm with his. He leaned down to kiss her deeply and greedily. Giving and taking in equal measure.

As soon as Selena was about to lose herself to him, someone opened the door.

A blonde slim girl stood in the doorway as her mouth hung open. Kylie was hoping to see Jack waiting for her on the bed, but that wasn't happening.

Jack was hovering over Selena's writhing body, slowly but deeply making movements inside of her , making love to her. Being gentle with her. Something that Kylie never got out of Jack.

Jack was so lost and caught up in the moment that he didn't realize Kylie was in the doorway, on the verge to tears.

Selena opened her eyes as her glazed vison, from the bliss Jack was giving her, switched to Kylie. Locking eyes with her, Selena smirked menacingly, betraying all of her innocence.

Pure sensation filled Selena's eyes. Not just from Jack, but because she was taking in this twisted pleasure by hurting the girl who thought she was Jack's woman. Selena couldn't stand Kylie, not since high school when he first cheated on her.

Selena gazed up at Jack who was still staring at her intently. "I love you Jack." She moaned, arching her back.

"I love you." Was something that was off limits when they had sex. They didn't feel the need to say it when someone is giving you unbelievable sensation. The way they made love showed the feelings that were inside their souls. But Selena had to let Kylie know for herself.

"I love you babygirl." He leaned down to kiss her hungrily, then began to slam into her. Jack crashed into her with every kind of power inside of him.

Selena was overwhelmed with a tight knot forming inside her stomach, she didn't even realize that Kylie turned around and excluded herself from the threesome. Jack's name fell out of her mouth repeatedly. His name became an encore as her moans increased.

Kylie raced down the stairs, attempting to leave, but Bobby blocked the door. "Kylie Jensen. I haven't seen you in a minute. You here for Jack?" He leaned against the door and raised his eyebrows.

"I thought I was. Thought he wanted some more of my pussy, but his girl is taking care of that."

Bobby scrunched up his face. "More? As in recent pussy?"

Kylie laughed at how clueless Bobby was. "You didn't know Bobby? I thought he told his big brother everything." She smirked, shaking her head then leaving with that.

Bobby was livid. How could Jack not talk to him about something so serious like this. Bobby slouched down onto the couch as he waited patiently for Selena and Jack to finish.

Selena let herself go already but Jack wasn't done yet. She was on her knees beneath him with her back arched towards the bed, just the way he liked it.

Jack inserted himself slowly into her heat. Giving her slow, gentle strokes. Her ass was curvy and soft, and he loved the sound of her ass hitting his thighs.

He dug his fingernails into her skin as his pace sped up. Selena would fall back onto him, meeting his thrust halfway with hers.

"Fuck Selena." He groaned under his breath as he used the palm of his hand to press down the middle of her back, causing Selena to fall onto the bed as her ass remained in the air.

She led her hand past her stomach, and placed her cold fingers on her clit, rubbing it, until Jack smacked her hand away, making her whimper.

He pushed down into her while he leaned forward, giving her extra penetration. His thrust began to go slow, teasing her. "Jack." She moaned.

Before she could give a complaint about him teasing, his arm snaked around her waist as he pulled her up with him. Her back was now leaning into his tattooed chest. Finally speeding up.

They kissed deeply as he felt her tightness clamp around him, he pumped relentlessly into her until they finally reached their high together. Jack held that position for a second as he continued to kiss her.

"I love you." Jack spoke breathlessly into her ear, then kissing it before putting on boxers and jeans then going downstairs.

Jack hobbled into the kitchen with an ear to ear grin on his fear. His hair was damped with sweat, his chest was bare, and his jeans were unbuttoned.

Bobby took a seat at the table, observing Jack as he grabbed his beer from the fridge. The smile on Jack's face vanished when he realized Bobby was staring.

"What?" He spoke as frustration crinkled his eyes.

"I think you know what. Sit down." Bobby pointed to the seat across from him.

Jack rolled his eyes and began to walk out of the kitchen. "Sit down Jack." Bobby snarled.

Jack scoffed then took the chair across from his brother. Bobby drew in a deep breath before he spoke. "When did you start bangin Kylie again?"

Jack inhaled sharply then forked his fingers through his hair. "I haven't fucked her in a long time. Not since I got back. I fucked her once before I went on tour in New York, but that was the last time."

Bobby shook his head and gave Jack a disappointed look. "What are you doin Jackie? Selena is a solid girl, she walked through your own personal hell with you and she puts up with this crazy ass family." Bobby chuckled. "People risk dying to cross a street full of traffic when we're walkin towards them. Jack you gotta do better."

Regret fell upon Jack's face as he nodded. "Yeah I know." He took a sip of his beer. "How you know about Kylie though? You talked to her recently?"

Bobby laughed, throwing his head back. "She was here idiot. Man, you fuckin yo girl after telling your side to come over, that's cold."

Jack's eyebrows bent together. "I didn't tell her to come over Bobby."

Bobby stopped laughing as they both looked alert. They heard heavy footsteps getting close to the kitchen.

"Why Lena drivin your car?" Angel asked casually as he began to take off his coat.

Bobby and Jack exchanged looks again then jumped out of their chairs. "Where's Jer. He still here Angel?" Bobby asked, grabbing his coat.

"Yeah. What the hell is goin on?" Angel put his coat back on.

"Nothin just come on. We gotta go."

They all rushed to Jerry's new volvo where he was speaking to Camille on the phone. Bobby took place in the front as the other two hopped in the back.

"Tell Camille bye Jerry we gotta go." Bobby ordered.

Jerry was about to say something, but he gave in. "I gotta go baby, these niggas crazy. Love you." He hung up.

"Jack, she at her house?" Bobby looked over his shoulder at Jack.

"Nah. Her car is at the college. She's there."

Jerry nodded as he pulled out of the driveway then drove them to the school, searching for Selena.


	20. Chapter 19

Jack tugged on his messy hair as his eyes wandered outside the window, thinking what the hell could she possibly be doing, until he actually seen what she was doing once they pulled into the parking lot of the campus.

"Well I think I found her Jack Jack." Angel calmly said, as he did his best to hold in a laugh. "Pull up over there Jerry." He tapped his seat, then pointed to where Selena was going berserk.

"She's keying my fuckin car!" Jack yelled once Jerry pulled up beside her.

Jack hopped out the car and charged towards her angrily as his brothers tried their best to keep up with him.

Selena glared up at him and without thinking twice, she threw the key he gave her to the house at him, hitting him in the forehead. Getting hit by the key only reminded him of when he got hit by the snowball before getting shot. Now he wanted to kill her.

He let out a roar of anger and almost ran towards her, but Jerry grabbed ahold of his shoulders as they watched Selena pull out a crowbar out of her trunk.

They all froze in shock as Selena took a long, home run swing at his front window. Pieces of glass spread around the concrete, falling at Jack's feet. She took another hard swing to the trunk, striking it so powerfully that it caused a deep dent.

Angel raced to stop her third hit, gripping her waist firmly, then pulling her away from the car. Selena released the crowbar, letting it clank against the ground.

Jack stared at his car in horror as he pulled on his hair, observing the severe damage. "What the fuck Sel!" He shouted at her, before snapping his head to glare at her. His hands closed into fist and his muscles tensed.

Angel unknowingly let her go, even though she didn't take notice in it because they were to focused on what Jack was going to do next.

Jack glanced at the bologna on the top of his car. He looked at her then back at the piece of meat before peeling it off. His eyes grew wider and his flesh grew hot as the paint of his car peeled off with the bologna.

"How the hell did she know that was gonna happen?" Jerry asked as they all looked at Selena.

Jack was so pissed and furious that he didn't notice that Selena collapsed to the ground. She held herself as her knees dug into the rocks beneath her, sobbing. She was distraught. It's been bad between them but this was the worst they have ever been. Selena hated to react like this, but she regretted not doing this the first few times they were in this situation.

Angel crouched beside her, Bobby and Jerry raced to her side, comforting her as well.

Jack had nothing but rage fueling throughout his veins. He didn't feel an ounce of sympathy for her. "Fuck you Selena." He began walking towards her.

Selena looked up at him with teary and dark eyes. "No. Fuck Kylie. Fuck your car. And fuck you!" Selena raised off her knees and paced towards him.

The guys saw the daggering looks on Jack's and Selena's faces and they knew this was going to far. Angel grasped Selena once again, and lifted her off the ground so he wouldn't have to drag her back.

Bobby and Jerry used all of their strength to haul Jack away from Selena. They all knew they weren't going to hurt each other, but they didn't wanna risk it.

"I wasted half of my life on you. Goddamn six years went to shit!" Jack shouted.

"Just know this time I'm not coming back to your stupid sorry ass. You can go back to New York and fuck other girls and do whatever the hell you want. I don't give a fuck anymore!" You're a pathetic excuse for a man!" Selena was now facing him, but Angel still had a firm grip.

Jack darkly chuckled. "I'm glad you don't care Sel! More feelings off my back. I won't have another thought of you once I leave. You're dead to me." He spat out.

Those words came to her hearing slowly. And they hit her cold to her core, and everyone knew it.

"Alright now. That's enough from the both of you." Jerry told them in his father tone that he used with Daniella and Amelia.

Angel walked Selena to her car and stood by the door continuing to comfort her.

"Goddamnit Jack. Get in the car." Bobby demanded, pushing Jack towards the car. "C'mon Jerry." Bobby and Jerry walked to Selena's car to check on her

Jack smoked a cigarette as he watched his brothers pity Selena. He had nothing for her but hate running through his veins for her.

Angel rubbed Selena's shoulder as he crouched down and looked up at her as if he was talking to a child. "Lena you got a good heart. But eventually you gonna have to start treating niggas the way they treat you." He wiped a tear and kissed the top of her head before walking to Bobby's car to scold Jack.

"We gonna handle him Lena. Y'all are gonna pull back together just like always." Bobby spoke.

Jerry chimed in. "Yeah you gonna be okay. Both of y'all are. Just give each other some time."

Selena knew it was over this time, deep down they all knew. She sniffled and wiped her eyes then looked up at them. "Not this time you guys."

Bobby and Jerry nodded in understanding then gave her a kiss and hug, telling her goodbye. She shut the door once they left and began crying again.

She buried her face into her hands and cried for what felt like hours but were only minutes. A knock on her window snapped her out of her emotions. Before looking out her window, she glanced over her shoulder and realized Jerry's volvo was gone.

"Open the door Lena." Selena let out a sign of relief when she heard Bobby's voice. She opened the door and stared at him with raised eyebrows, waiting for him to speak.

"I'm driving you home and stayin with you. I know you didn't think we were gonna leave you alone tonight." Bobby formed a tight grin.

She nodded and weakly smiled before taking her spot in the passengers seat. The drive home was silent and so was the rest of the night as Bobby settled down in the guest room, while Selena barley got any sleep through the heartbreak.


	21. Chapter 20

**_Six years ago_**

It was the last two days of Spring Break. Jack and Selena were inseparable, but they argued liked an old married couple. It'd only been five months, but this was something special for Jack. Even though Jack had just turned seventeen, he ran through so many girls, his brothers were surprised that his dick didn't fall off.

Jack respected Selena's body and her time. He never felt about someone like this before. Selena wasn't one of those girls he could push around just because of his last name and his looks.

He would get nervous around her, something that never happened with him. He was never nervous when it came to females, he was a pro, but not with her. Jack would stumble over words and he would always laugh over small things, just so he would have an excuse for the huge grin that was always spread on his face.

Selena felt the same way. And her being four months behind Jack in age, she hasn't been with anyone really. She never actually paid attention to guys, she thought love was just a chemical reaction and men were a waste of time. They were nice to look at, but she hated how they were all the same, but somehow, she actually fell for Jack.

Selena heard her phone ring downstairs, she rushed down the steps, holding her towel tightly to her body and trying her best not to slip on the wooden floor due to her recent shower.

"Hello?" She answered on the fourth ring.

"Hey stinky." Jack joked.

Selena rolled her eyes and groaned into the phone. "Oh it's you."

"It's me babygirl." Jack smiled, knowing she was blushing at that name which she always did. "Anyways, the house is empty and no one is home. So bring your ass over here."

Selena laughed. "Sorry Jackie. I'm treating boyfriend one and two right now. You can make reservations for later though." She walked back to her room then sat her phone on her dresser, putting it on the speaker and began to brush her hair.

"Really?" Jack asked, pretending to be offended. "Which boyfriend am I?"

"Who said you were my boyfriend?" Selena teased, smirking at herself in the mirror.

"You did. You made it pretty clear to Kenzie McCoy last week that I was. Shit, I don't think you gotta worry about her anymore." Jack said, referring to last weeks incident.

Kenzie McCoy tried to flirt with Jack at his locker, but Selena took care of her. Selena wasn't the fighting type, but if it was necessary then she wouldn't back down. She didn't have to put her hands on the girl, Kenzie understood the first time Selena warned her.

"Yeah. I think I can fit you into my schedule."

Jack laughed. "Okay. I'll see you soon princess."

"Maybe." She giggled then hung up.

Selena covered her white sheer bra with a white buttoned shirt, leaving the bottom two buttons undone, showing off her denim shorts. She put on her white sneakers before grabbing her phone and leaving the house.

Selena had almost forgotten her car keys until she remembered Chris had it. His car was in the shop and Brooke's car was basically the family car. Chris was out on a date and everyone was out helping get a new car. Selena convinced Brooke and Chris to pay her ten dollars each time they used hers so she had no problem with walking to Jack's house.

Selena got to Jack's house under an hour. They only lived a few neighborhoods down from each other which made it easier to see each other.

Her fingers forked through her curls as she waited patiently after knocking on his door. Heavy footsteps got closer as her heart began to skip beats. She bit the inside of her cheek to prevent the cheesy smile that was beginning to form.

"Hey prettygirl." Jack grinned like a fool as soon as he laid eyes on her after opening the door.

"Hey angel eyes."

Jack leaned down to kiss her sweetly before pulling her into the living room by the hand. "You look good and all, but don't walk out the house like this again." Jack told her as he tried to button her last two buttons on her shirt.

Selena laughed, pushing his hands away before they both flopped onto the couch. She tucked her legs underneath her and faced him while her elbow rested on the top of the couch.

Jack glanced out the window and didn't see her car. "If I would've known you were walking then I would have met you. It's 8:30 at night and you're in Detroit. Don't do that shit again." Jack scolded her.

He leaned his head back on the couch and rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Okay." Selena said, barely above a whisper as she straddled his lap.

"You hungry or anything babe?" Jack asked, settling his hands on her hips.

Selena smirked and shook her head no. She began to kiss him passionately and their hands began to roam each others body but they kept it PG-13.

Jack broke the kiss a few minutes into it. "Sel, I don't wanna rush this. I respect you. Don't ever feel pressured to do anything with me just cause I've done things before." He brushed her curls behind her ear and gazed into her eyes. "I love you Selena."

BOOM.

Those were the words that fucked the both of them up. Words that would get anyone fucked up and pulled into something deep. Those words were spoken so gently coming from such a deep voice.

Selena stared at him in admiration before she slid of his lap then pulled his hand. "C'mon." She whispered, pulling him up from the couch then led him upstairs.

With each step she was taking, she felt her stomach turning and her heart was rapidly beating. Selena never experienced anything other than kissing. This was her first time even letting a boy have his way with her, she was always so stubborn to other guys cause she knew how they were.

Selena stopped at the top of the steps and looked back at him. "What time does everyone get home?"

"Mom doesn't get home until 9:30 and the guys are out doing whatever but they won't be back until late." Jack said, still holding her hand in his.

Selena smiled then began to kiss him. Jack wrapped his arms around, picking her up, then carried her to the room. He kicked the door shut behind him.

Jack will never admit it, but he was more on edge than she was. Selena could feel his heart nearly about to jump out against her chest.

He gently placed her onto his bed, breaking their kiss, Selena took of his shirt. Jack chuckled at her eagerness. He thought it was cute to see her crave for something she never had before.

Jack slowly unbuttoned her shirt as he peppered kiss around her chest when he revealed her white sheer bra. He threw her shirt on the floor along with his and brought his lips back up to hers, kissing her deeply as he tugged off her shorts.

In only a few seconds, all of their clothes were spread all over the floor and the blanket was on top of them. Their tongues met and danced as he rubbed her, trying to get her even more wet and prepared. Jack's name slipped out of her mouth, causing him to smirk.

Jack took a second to admire her body before he did anything else. "You are so god damn beautiful Selena." He kissed her jawline.

He saw her body as a temple and a creation that God took his time with. She had a slim thick figure that was beautiful. Her boobs weren't as big as other girls, but she had a perfect round ass with nice thighs.

Jack aligned himself up with her heat. "Are you sure Selena?" She took in a deep breath and nodded.

Before he could enter her, she put her hands on his chest, telling him stop. "I'm giving myself to you so promise you wont tell nobody cause it ain't nobody business." Jack was taken back at how serious her tone was.

Jack nodded. "I promise. It's up to you Sel. You ready?"

Selena nodded once again. Jack pecked her lips then guided himself into her, pushing gently against her wet heat. Selena let out a gasp and squirmed, then bit her lip. She slammed her eyes shut as she took in the pain that felt like pinching.

"You okay?" Jack asked, making sure she wasn't in any discomfort she wasn't okay with.

Selena only nodded before Jack grabbed her hand and pressed his lips to hers, trying to distract her from the unbearable pain. He continued pressing himself down until she let out a small moan. "Make love to me Jack." She whispered into his ear.

He smiled then kissed her neck. Jack wanted to love her, he wanted to take his time and adore her. He wanted to make love to her mind, body and soul.

Selena wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him permission to go deeper. Her hands cupped his face and kissed him deeply as he drove himself deeper. She bucked her hips up, yearning for more of him.

Their bodies moved in perfect harmony. They were in heaven with each other. Pure ecstasy. "Fuck you're so tight." He growled into her ear.

Selena's moan were angelic and repetitive. Their eyes locked as Jack sped up his pace. They began to moan together as their fingers intertwined.

Sensation spread throughout her body as Selena could no longer hold herself together. She let him finally take away all of her innocence as her back arched then her fingers clasped the bedsheets and she let out a loud moan once he found her g-spot. Selena released herself as he continued towards his high.

"Jack." She spoke.

"Yeah?"

"It's okay. I'm on birth control."

Jack nodded then rocked her body harder. His fingers dug into the skin on her waist as pleasure erupted in his body and he let himself go inside of her.

Selena's body was weak and trembling and they were both out of breath. They both stayed in that position as Jack embraced her as her arms wrapped under his and her hands rested on his shoulders. Selena stared at the ceiling and frowned.

"Please don't leave me." Selena let a tear fall from her eye.

Jack pulled his face from her neck and stared at her with furrowed eyebrows. "What?"

"I don't want you to leave me now that I gave my everything to you. I love you Jack. I really do and I don't want this to be something I regret."

Jack's face softened. He wiped a tear from her face and replaced it with a small peck. "I'm never going to hurt you Selena. I love you. You deserve happiness and I'm gonna give that to you because you did that for me. I got you and I'm never letting you go."


	22. Chapter 21

"Selena! Wake the fuck up and lets go!" Bobby shouted as he roughly shook Selena's body.

"It's Saturday and I don't have to work till 6:30. Leave me alone." She groaned, shifting her body and facing the window.

"Goddamnit! Someone set the damn house on fire!"

Selena immediately sat up as her heart fell out of her chest. "What?" She asked with bugged brown eyes, staring at Bobby who was almost panicking but somehow managed to keep his head.

Bobby grabbed Selena and picked her up, then rushed her outside to the car. "You need a fuckin fire extinguisher." He yelled as he placed her in the car.

"The fire department is already on their way, is someone out for you Lena?" He asked pulling out of the driveway.

Selena shook her head, knowing it probably had something to do with Kylie. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Selena sat in silence the whole car ride to the Mercers house, thinking if Kylie was actually capable of doing this.

Selena felt bitter once they got to the house. She didn't want anything to do with Jack.

"You're staying here for awhile. Don't ask questions either. You can stay in my old room." Bobby spoke as they got out the car.

Selena quietly disagreed with this situation but nodded to prevent arguing with Bobby. Selena followed Bobby into the dining room where Jerry was drinking coffee at the table. "You stayed the night here Jer?" Selena asked taking a seat across from him.

He nodded after taking a sip from his mug then looked at her. " You good Lena?"

"I'm alive." She answered, trying her best not to get on the topic of Jack.

"Angel! Jack!" Bobby shouted as Selena groaned and rolled her eyes once Bobby said his name.

Jack ruffled his bed head as he yawned, coming out of his bedroom with a bare tatted chest. Angel walked out of his room, rubbing his eyes hard.

"What the hell? It's 8:00 on a Saturday." Angel complained as they dragged themselves down the stairs.

Angel strolled into the kitchen, playfully shoving Selena's shoulder, then smiling at her once she hit him in his arm.

Jack's body grew tense when he seen her long brown and bouncy curls. He stopped in the doorway with a clenched jaw. " What the hell is she doin here?" He questioned his brothers.

Silence fell over the room as the guys refused to look at him. They all felt guilty for bringing his ex into his home, but Selena was family to them and they'd do anything to protect her.

Selena kept her long focus on the wooden table underneath her uncontrollable shaking hands.

"So y'all just gonna act like y'all ain't hear me?" Jack was getting irritated, it was to early for this bullshit.

Bobby finally spoke up. "Jackie, someone is out to get Lena. Some dick tried to burn the house down and we're gonna find out who, but while we're trynna do that, she's stayin here. End of story Jack."

Jack scowled at Bobby then opened his mouth to rant but Angel chimed in. "Let's go get her clothes and shit before this nigga come back and find out that his work ain't done." He walked past Jack, patting him on the back then went upstairs to get dressed.

"Damn. We'll find out who did this Selena." Jerry comforted her as he placed his empty mug into the sink.

"Fairy stay here and make sure no one tries to fuck with her. C'mon Jerry and heat up this damn car while we waitin on Angel." Bobby shouted as he walked outside with Jerry following behind him.

Jack left Selena in the dining room without saying a word, then passed Angel going to his room.

"Be nice Jack Jack." Angel told him before putting on his jacket then leaving the house.

Jack took a twenty minute shower and dressed himself in a white shirt and ripped denim jeans. Looking like a handsome James Dean with messy hair.

He made his way downstairs and into the living room where Selena was lying across the couch with her head resting on the arm as she repeatedly ran her hands through her curls.

Jack smirked as he flopped down into the chair across from Selena and played some old music on the record player.

The Temptations record soothed throughout the living room. Jack got an idea and pulled out his phone and dialed a number he forgot he had. He ran his fingers through his damp hair as he patiently waited for an answer.

"Julie!" He spoke loud to get Selena's attention which worked and caused Selena to cut her eyes at Jack.

"Oh yeah. I knew your name was Julia." He lied. "Julie for short."

Selena rolled her eyes at how stupid he was looking trying to make her jealous.

"I know it's early and all but I'm home alone and you know, I wanna see you." Jack glanced at Selena who was no longer paying him attention.

Even though she heard every word, she tried her best to tune him out. Her heart was breaking all over again with every word he spoke to the girl.

Jack continued to flirt with the girl for another minute, still keeping his gaze on Selena. "Yeah I'll see you soon babe."

Once he hung up, Selena's eyes met his. "Jealous?" Jack taunted, poking his tongue on his cheek.

"Fuck you and her."

"Well I'm planning on it." He smiled mischievously.

Selena scoffed as she shook her head. Both of them honestly didn't think they were gonna get through this breakup. Not this time. This time was just different. Sometimes you just gotta let love go.

They both got quiet as the record continued to play until after a few minutes, Selena's phone rang. Jack was slouching, laying back in the chair, trying his best not to fall asleep.

Selena answered and began to giggle almost immediately causing Jack's eyes to shoot all the way open. Watching intently unlike what Selena was doing during his conversation.

The conversation was short, just a bunch of laughter and blushing from her. "Bye Sammie." She giggled, still smiling after hanging the phone up.

"Sam?" Jack sat all the way up, leaning forward as if he was interested into who she was talking to. "That bitch with the small dick and who blew up his aunts cat?" He shouted then broke into laughter.

Selena smacked her lips and cocked her head, glaring at him. "That was just a rumor asshole."

"Which part?" He chuckled.

Selena rolled her eyes skyward then turned on her side, her back facing him.

Jack raised his eyebrows at her turning her back on him, irritated with her trying to avoid the conversation. "Why the fuck is he making you laugh Sel? He must be a damn joke. You thinking he funny and shit."

"Shut the hell up Jack. You sound stupid. Don't worry about me."

Jack chuckled and nodded as he sat back into the chair. "Mhm. Okay."

No more than five minutes after their bickering, there were three hard knocks on the door. They both jumped up and raced to answer it. Their hands made contact as they both had a strong grip on the handle.

Jack's cold blue eyes met her brown ones. "Move." He spat harshly, towering over her.

Selena surrendered and began to walk towards Jack's room. "Where you going?" Jack asked, looking up at her.

"I'm getting my clothes so I can take a shower."

"What clothes?"

"The clothes I left over here when we fucked."

"Made love." Jack corrected her.

She shook her head as she grabbed an old loose white shirt and jeans that had holes in them. She began searching for a bra and panties but he had all black look a likes in the drawer.

"How do I know which are mine." She called to him.

Already knowing what she was talking about he answered back. " Only your shit is in there. I don't got anyone else's." Jack turned back to the busty redhead behind him and smiled that charming crinkled smile.

"I thought you said you were alone." Julia whined as he pulled her upstairs to his room.

Selena was already in the shower and within 3 minutes, Jack had the girl screaming his name like her life depended on it. It took everything in Selena's body not to collapse and cry right there, but she refused to let this shit get to her.

Selena stopped the shower and huffed when she realized she sat her clothes in Bobby's old bedroom. Wrapping a towel around her body, she stepped out of the shower and dragged herself down the hallway, tuning the moans out. Tuning them out wasn't so hard one they came to an end before she passed Jack's room that was next to Bobby's.

Selena's soul nearly jumped out of her body once she hear a loud scream, and it wasn't a pleasurable one.

Julia stormed out of Jack's room and stopped in front of Selena. Jack stood in the doorway, only in his boxers, resting his hands above him on the door hinge. Selena tried her best not to stare at Jack's sweaty, tatted body.

"Are you Selena? Julia asked through gritted teeth.

Selena glanced at Jack then back at Julia. She nodded with attitude, thinking this girl had a problem with her. "Yeah. And?"

Julia looked over her shoulder at Jack. "Seems like this jerk isn't over you considering your name slipped out of his damn mouth."

Selena held back a laugh and just arched a sly brown at Jack as Julia left. Jack shook his head at Selena then shut the door without saying a word to her.

* * *

Selena bumped into Jack when they both exited their rooms. Selena didn't even look at him, she was to busy putting her jacket on.

"Where you about to go?" Jack asked following her down the stairs.

"The store." She mumbled before opening the door.

"Holdup." Jack said, grabbing her wrist. He got his hoodie from the coat rack and began putting it on.

"Why are you coming?" She questioned. Attitude thick in her voice.

"Detroit that's why. Your car ain't even here. So why are you even going now?"

"Walking does these thighs good." She dryly joked.

"I mean they're nice thighs. Nice audio."

"Sucks for you then."

"Not really. I've got plenty of them. "

"Yeah might slip up and say the wrong name ." Selena joked as they walked outside .

The streets were busy and the snow continued to fall as they walked down the sidewalk, only a few minutes from the store. The walk wasn't awkward for them, it was only heartbreaking, but she enjoyed the company.

"Shit. How you supposed to keep me safe. You crippled and got no kind of protection." Selena clapped her hands on her hips, arms crooked like sugar bowel handles.

Jack glared down at her then pulled up his hoodie slightly, showing off the pistol in his waistband. "I got you."

Selena looked up at him in disappointment. He was slowly changing and she was the only one realizing it. "Why you got that with you Jack?"

Jack kept his focus around his surroundings before he lit a cigarette. Something he was dying for since he had seen Selena in the dining room.

"I've carried one with me since what happened." Jack spoke, reminiscing on the shootout.

Selena opened her mouth to respond but Jack cut her off. "Get on this side of me." Jack told her as he put his cigarette in his mouth, holding it between his lips then gripped Selena's arm and pulled her to the opposite side of the traffic.

Selena glared up at him. Jack looked down at her. "You're never supposed to let a girl walk on the side where the street is at. Ma didn't raise no fool."

He blew out a puff of smoke then looked down at her, shaking his head.

The rest of the walk was quiet. Once they got to the store, Jack opened the door for her then followed her around the store.

"What are you getting?" He asked as she went into the section where school supplies were stocked.

"Stuff for class. I ran out of things already." She complained as she crouched down looking for good priced notebooks. "Why the hell is everything always so expensive?"

Jack shrugged. "Didn't know you were even going back but I think it's cool that you're following through with school and still wanting to be a doctor. Gotta give you some credit Sel. I know it's difficult out here in Detroit but you stuck to it."

Selena turned her head to look up at him. "Thanks Jack." She smiled then grabbed two notebooks and a pack of pens then went to the counter.

The two of them waited patiently as the young woman rang her things up. "$14.78" She said.

Selena eyes got wide then searched for her credit card. Thinking how ridiculous the price was for just three things.

"Have a nice day." She heard the woman say only a few seconds later.

Selena's head snapped up from her purse then looked at the girl who was grinning and then at Jack who was holding the plastic bag.

"C'mon." He told her.

"Thank you." Selena politely told the lady who was still grinning at them, thinking they were a couple. She followed Jack out the store and attempted to take the bag but wouldn't let her.

"You didn't have to pay. I could handle it." Selena said.

"You were taking to long." He lied. He paid because he actually wanted to.

Selena eye's fell on a group of guys who were standing on a brick wall, smoking and drinking. Jack paid no mind to them.

Selena expelled her breath in a whose once they walked past the men without any of them saying anything, until one them whistled and said, "Damn that bitch bad."

Jack froze in his footsteps then spun around with his face twisted in a scowl. The guy took two steps towards Jack, ready to fight. Jack planted his feet firmly into the ground. He clasped his hands down in front him as he cocked his head and his muscles tightened, never losing sight of the group.

"What the fuck did you say?" Jack showed off his pistol, sending a reign of terror through their bodies.

"Nothin man. You got a beautiful girl bro." The guy put his hands up, surrendering as he took a few steps back.

Selena looked at Jack as if he was crazy. She hated what he was becoming. He was never scared of anyone but he would usually fight using his fist instead of a gun.

"Do we have a fuckin problem?" Selena's eyes flashed at the group of guys standing behind Jack. She rolled her eyes and groaned at the foolishery that was surrounding her.

Jack, Bobby, Angel, and Jerry. All four Mercers. Ain't that a bitch.

Shit, all four Mercers together would be enough to send chills up anyone's spine.

The gang of men shook their heads vigorously as they left their post quickly. "C'mon get in the car." Bobby spoke.

Selena's eyes widened at him. "Why the hell do y'all have my car?"

They all chuckled at her. "Tired of Jerry's Volvo and we're tired of our shit. Wanted to try something new." Bobby told her as he pushed her roughly as always since she was younger.

She stumbled, almost losing her complete balance, but Jack's grip on her waist kept her stable. "Keep it easy man." Jack told Bobby.

Selena stuck her tongue out at Bobby who had just got in trouble by Jack. Bobby chuckled lowly when Jack noticed her teasing then pushed her into the car.

* * *

 **I will be uploading a chapter again and it will be long but something interesting, and yall probably are gonna hate me but this is just how some relationships go!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Y'all probably are gonna get hurt with this chapter. Maybe or maybe not. This kind of a long one though.**

* * *

"Move hoe!" Selena yelled at Jack as they both tried to squeeze through the front door.

Bobby pushed Selena forward and yanked Jack backwards, solving their problem.

"I see that walk didn't do those fat ass thighs any work." Jack said as Selena stumbled into the house.

"These fat ass thighs kept daddy's damn head warm when mama gave him some dessert."

Jack began to walk up the stairs behind her as they continued to argue back and forth.

"I had collard greens that taste better than you."

Selena eyes got wide as she couldn't find any other comeback. "You need a haircut!" She yelled into his face as they reached the top of the steps.

"Then cut the shit."

"Get the scissors then idiot."

Bobby, Angel, and Jerry watched and shook their heads as they chuckled. "They like a damn married couple." Angel commented as Bobby turned the tv on to a hockey game.

Jerry sat in the chair and rubbed his forehead as if he was stressed out from their arguing. "They worse than a married couple. They argue like siblings. Remind me of my kids. Stressful as hell, but funny as a bitch."

Selena sat Indian style behind Jack on his bed as he sat on the floor, lighting a cigarette.

"That's your second one today." Selena pointed out as she sprayed water on the edges of his hair.

Jack ignored her and inhaled the first strong, brief draws until it was well lit.

"You should stop smoking." Selena spoke up again as she combed his hair.

"Stop stressing me out." He simply said. His lungs began to feel as if they were wrapped in a warm blanket as he took in another long draw.

"I stress you out? Me?" She leaned forward to get a look at his face.

Jack exhaled a cloud of smoke then looked at her. "Yeah you stress me out."

Selena laughed and sat back and continued to comb his hair. " Well ain't that the skunk calling the rose stinky."

"Shut your country ass up."

Selena's ringtone cut her next sentence off. It vibrated and rang on the floor next to Jack's leg.

"Your boyfriend calling." He spoke dryly as he picked up the phone and handed it out to her, waiting for her to take it.

Selena clipped a few ends of his hair, starting from the back. "Hang it up."

Jack declined the call in no hesitation, but attempted to turn around to look at her but she forced his head straight. "Why didn't you talk to him?"

"I'm cutting your hair right? And he's not my boyfriend." She scoffed.

They were both quiet for a moment, until Jack brought up something Selena hadn't put much thought into.

"You going to Camille's Christmas party?"

"I forgot all about that." She palmed her forehead as she spoke in a child's voice.

Jack held back a laugh that was caused by her being goofy and childlike as usual.

"But yeah I'm going. Just gotta get a dress. And a date." She snipped a piece of hair around his ear.

"Me too. Don't know who I'm taking though."

"I'm sure you have some girls in mind Jack. You got pockets full of hoes. Just do a raffle." Selena snickered.

Jack's chest heaved as he became aggravated with her comments. "You almost done?" He snapped as he sat up and turned around to glare at her.

"Almost." She spat as she grabbed his forehead and yanked his head back.

"Who you going with?" Jack asked, relaxing the top of his head on her and the bed.

"I don't know Jack." Selena snipped a few more pieces then she tapped his shoulder, letting him know she was done.

Jack left the room and entered the bathroom. He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked in the mirror. "It looks the same as it always does." He shouted so she could hear him.

"That's the point." She said as she walked into the bathroom and dumped his hair into the trash can.

"What time you work?" Jack asked as he leaned on the counter.

"6:30"

Jack noticed that she was barely looking at him and every time she spoke ,she would speak as if she didn't wanna talk to him. As if she didn't care.

"You okay babe?" Jack pushed himself off the counter and began to walk towards her.

"No Jack I'm not." She placed her hands on his chest and took a step back. "Do you not understand that we're done this time? You have hurt me so much I can't even put into words and now I have to live with you. My house caught on fire and I was raped. I'm slowly giving up on everything . I was losing my mind and you weren't there for me."

Jack's eyes widened and anger flashed over his face. "I wasn't there for you? Selena I was with you everyday." He walked to the door and shut it so no one could hear them.

"You fucked Kylie. Again! This is the second time with her."

"I did not fuck her. The last time I slept with her was when we were broken up in February and that's when she was in New York before I went on tour. When you weren't there."

"Jack I'm done. The shit you said to me last night is unforgivable." Her brown eyes almost filled with water, but she took a second to calm down and get herself together.

"You act like we never been in this situation before. I said that shit to you before. Why the fuck is it this serious now?" The raise in his voice almost startled her.

"That's the thing Jack. We've been here before. To many damn times. And it's the fact that you said that shit to me when I was at my weakest." Selena wiped the tear that she let fall. "I'm done with this conversation." She pushed past him and left alone in the bathroom as he took the time to realize what he had just lost.

* * *

"Okay so it's supposed to be a blue label on the milk?" Jack held the phone between his ear and shoulder. "Okay." He hung up then tucked the phone in his pocket.

Jack grabbed the jug and put it in the small basket and carried it to the counter. It was only two aisles open and it was nearly no one in there.

He approached the counter where a strawberry blonde had her almond shaped, light green eyes concentrated on painting her nails.

"Excuse me." Jack spoke up to get her attention as he sat his things on the counter.

The girl's long eyelashes fluttered up at him as she grinned with thin lips, her dimples coming to surface. "All set?" She asked in a rich and vibrant voice.

"Yeah." Jack smiled as he studied her.

She had a narrow athletic body that was most definitely alluring. She didn't have an hourglass shape like Selena, but this was fine too. She had beach waves that draped past her shoulders. Her skin was flawless and she couldn't be more than 5'3, which he thought was adorable, only two inches from Selena.

"What?" The girl blushed as she handed him his grocery bag.

"Nothing. You're just really beautiful." Jack chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

She giggled then raised her thin eyebrows. "Really? Your girlfriend doesn't mind if you throw compliments at other girls?"

Jack smirked. "I'm single. No woman here." Not even letting Selena cross his mind.

The girl stuck out her hand. "I'm Alana."

"Jack." He took her hand in hers and gently shook it and noticed a tattoo of symbols on her finger. "You pledge?"

Alana nodded confidently. "Kappa Kappa Gamma. I cheer too." She cooed.

"You certainly fit the part."

"I get off in about five minutes. Do you wanna hang out? Or am I going to fast?" She frowned, hoping he'd say no.

"I actually can't. I have to be somewhere soon." Jack said. "But I'll drive you home."

Jack and Alana chatted until someone came and took her position. She waved goodbye at her co-worker as they left the store. They strolled into the lot then towards Jack's car.

"My friend dropped me off so thanks to you or otherwise I would have to take the bus, which I never plan on taking." Alana rolled her eyes and made a face as if she seen something gross.

Once they both got into the car, Alana took off her shirt that had the stores name on the front of it. She had a blue spaghetti strap underneath but it left her shivering. "I'm sorry. I just had to get that off of me. I hate the way it feels against my skin." She rubbed her arms, trying to make herself warm.

"I have a hoodie back here. " Jack reached to the backseat, then handed her a black nike hoodie. Selena's hoodie. "It's just my sister's."

"Thanks. She wouldn't mind?" Alana smiled as she put the hoodie over her head.

"You hungry?" Jack asked.

Alana nodded eagerly before Jack pulled out of the parking lot and took her to get some food before taking her to the campus. He parked out front of her home then got out the car with her.

"Thanks Jack." Alana beamed as he walked her to her sorority house.

"My pleasure." His fingertips grazed her arm lightly, sending shivers up her spine, just like Selena. "My brother's wife is having a Christmas party later this week and I'm just wondering if you wanna be my date? It's Christmas Eve."

Alana cheeks flushed to the color of scarlet as she giggled then nodded her head. "Yeah I could do that."

Jack grinned at her answer. He moved in closer to her, gazed into her green eyes. His hands gently cupped her face as she stood on her tiptoes. Jack placed a sweet kiss on her thin red lips.

Once Jack pulled away, he noticed fifteen different sets of eyes peeping through each of the windows on the house.

"Oooh" and "Awww" is all the two of them heard. Alana looked down at her feet and giggled in embarrassment. "Sorry about them."

Jack chuckled. "They're fine. Goodnight Alana." He pecked her cheek one last time, earning an encore from her sisters as he got back into the car and drove back home to meet his brothers.

* * *

Selena busted tables for about 3 hours and managed to get sixty dollars just in tips. Johnny always thought the clothes on pretty women made it easier to get money from drunk and easy guys.

Selena was wiping down a table when the four hoodlums showed up. She frowned once she noticed Jack was with them, of course. "Selena!" Bobby called as they all sat down at their usual table.

"One second." She told them as she hurried past their table as she took the empty glasses that were once filled with liquor to the kitchen in the back. " I got em." Emmett said smiling as he took them from her. "Thanks." She turned around and went to take the brothers order.

"4 beers and a medium rare steak." Bobby told her, leaning back in his chair. Selena nodded writing it down on her notepad. "That it?"

Bobby nodded.

"Alrighty." She smiled at the boys including Jack as she left.

"One medium rare!" Selena yelled into the kitchen then grabbed four beers out of the fridge for the boys. Jack being there made her feel uneasy. She wanted to go to work so she could get away from him but this is there usual spot so she wasn't surprised that he popped up.

Jack stared at her as she gently placed the bottles on the table then he watched her as she walked away giving them a weak smile.

"You good Jackie?" Jerry asked him.

"Awesome." Jack lied before he took a swig of his beer. They knew Jack all too well. They knew Selena just as good. They all knew that this breakup was killing them.

"We seen y'all bounce back before. Y'all always work shit out. Ain't nothin change." Angel said leaning back in his chair.

Jack shook his head," It's different this time. Ain't no bouncing back. Not this time."

The boys changed the conversation and talked about the hockey game that was on earlier for a few minutes but got quiet when Selena brought Bobby his steak. No one said anything as she left, so they all heard what the guy from a couple tables down said about Selena.

"Damn sweetheart you got a nice tight ass, I'd like to slide into that."

Selena quickly turned around. " What the hell did you just say to me?" She hissed, her brows bumping together in a scowl.

"I said I'd fuck you. Got a problem with that bitch?" The bearded man glanced at his peers who were laughing.

All the guys were ready to bust a cap in his ass. They all rose from their chairs, but Jack stopped them. Selena opened her mouth to say something back but she shut it when she seen Jack walking over them.

The mans eyes got wide and he swallowed her as he realized that a Mercer was waking over to him. Jack pushed Selena behind him. His eyes burned with hatred towards the man.

"Jack it's whatever." She said trying to tell him, putting a hand on his arm.

"Nah fuck that." Jack pulled back his right arm and brought it to the mans face. Clocking him in the nose.

His brothers broke out in laughter as the man fell out of his chair with blood dripping from his face. The man looked at Jack and Selena with pain and horror in his eyes.

"You didn't have to fuckin do that Jack." Selena spat.

Jack walked back to the table without saying anything to Selena or the man on the ground. "Let's go home." Jack told his brothers.

"Ight lemme get Selena to get me a takeout box."' Bobby said his voice trailing off as he continued laughing.

"Sel please get this man a takeout box so we can get the hell up outta here." Jerry said as he shook his head at Bobby and Angel laughing childishly.

Selena was embarrassed and angry. Everyone knew she could've handled it on her own but Jack wasn't gonna let someone talking to her like that slide.

Selena brought the box back to the guys and she threw the foam box at Bobby who was still laughing. "Aye don't get mad at me cause yo boyfriend punched him."

Selena raised her eyebrows at the word boyfriend. " Fuck you and fuck you." She pointed at Bobby then at Jack.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows as he followed her away from the table. "Why the fuck are you mad at me?"

She spun around quickly and got closer to him so she wouldn't have to speak loudly. " I'm at work asshole. I can handle my own. Don't punch anyone who's disrespecting me Jack, ain't nobody can hurt me more than you already did."

Jack didn't say anything cause he knew he handled things wrong. She left him there speechless, he knew he fucked up. He knew he fucked up the minute he let her go.

The guys left shortly after and Selena stayed for another two hours making $120 from the whole night. It was usually good tips for her and the girls who worked there, they were respectful, kind, and pretty. That is until you decide to lay a hand on there ass or boobs.

Selena didn't get home until 11:30 and she was exhausted emotionally and physically. When she walked into the house, she noticed Bobby was asleep on the couch, snoring loudly. Jerry was no longer there and Angel was maybe in his room. "Bittersweet Symphony " was being played on a guitar. Selena huffed when she realized he was still awake.

Selena changed into her tank top and pajamas shorts and let her curls fall loose. She hesitated but went to Jacks room. Slowly and gently knocking on his door she waited for an invite that never came. The song still continued to play but nothing from his voice. Selena walked into his room and shut the door behind her.

Jack was smoking on a cigarette, lying against the headboard. He rolled his eyes and sat the guitar beside the bed. Selena tucked one foot underneath her and sat across from him. He took a long deep drag from the cancer stick and shot Selena a glare.

"Thank you for earlier. " She spoke softly.

"Just because I punched a guy for you doesn't mean shit. Nothin has changed. I don't give a fuck about you Sel. You and I are done remember?"

Her heart broke with the words that he was speaking but she didn't let it show. "Why'd you moan my name when you were fuckin another bitch then?" She scoffed.

Jack put his cigarette out and leaned closer to her. "Lust." He smirked at her then sat back against the headboard and shrugged. " I'd still fuck but that's it. You're nothing else to me. Honestly Sel."

Selena rolled her eyes at the lies he was telling. " Ok." She said.

"Ok."

"Ok."

"Get the fuck out of my room Sel."

Selena got off the bed. " Fuck this room." She knocked something off of his dresser then kicked it across the room.

"Nah fuck you."

"Bitch." She mumbled as she shut the door, happy he didn't hear that one.

* * *

 **The next time I update will be on Christmas Eve so on that day I will put out the Christmas Eve chapter and on Christmas I will upload the Christmas chapter. I know you'll love those. I enjoyed writing those myself :)**


	24. Chapter 23

**SELENA'S OUTFIT: First off let me start by saying Merry Christmas Eve to y'all! Have a good one. But since I don't know how to show y'all her dress then just look up Selena Gomez, rudderless movie premiere. It's the red short dress. And if y'all don't wanna imagine Selena as Selena Gomez then it's totally up to you. ENJOY!**

* * *

Selena studied her slim thick figure in her dress for Camille's Christmas party as everyone waited for her patiently downstairs.

She wore a silk red mini dress that had a long v-neck that ended below her boobs that actually looked bigger. The dress hugged her midline then went into a pouf where it ended a little past her thighs. On her feet she wore black leather pumps that added an extra inch to her height.

She flat ironed her thick hair and gave it a nice middle part that came together in a neat and sleek low bun. Even though the dress showed major cleavage she still looked elegant, graceful and gorgeous.

"Ayeeee look at my best friend! Damn Lena." Monica stuck her tongue out and hyped Selena up.

"You look really good Mon." Selena hugged Monica then pulled away and observed her.

Monica wore out her natural hair in a half up and half down ponytail. She wore a simple white strapless cocktail dress that showed off her curves. At the end of her outfit she wore black ankle wrapped heels.

"Thanks babe. Is Sam coming?" Monica asked as she walked out of Selena's new room.

"Yeah he'll meet us there." She smiled before walking down the stairs and into the living room where all the guys waited patiently.

"I'm ready. Let's go." She cooed, eagerly ready to enjoy herself.

All eyes landed on Selena once she spoke up. They all smiled at her beauty , including Jack. "Get over here girl!" Angel sang as he smiled like a fool.

Jerry grabbed her hand like a gentleman and led her into the middle of the living room. "Yes ma'am! Trynna stunt on your big brothers like this!" He began spinning her around.

Bobby cat whistled playfully as Jerry continued to spin her around.

Seeing her dressed up was rare. Selena always liked to be comfortable in casual clothes. But when she dressed herself up , it was always a beautiful sight. Jack only smiled at her in a polite manner, acknowledging her as she did the same back to him.

All the guys stuck to their casual attire, but still managed to look formal and handsome.

Jack's hair remained messy and threw on a black bomber jacket that was thin over a plain white shirt. He wore black jeans with no holes in them and black leather boots on his feet. She thought Jack looked sexy. Real sexy.

Selena never understood how men could still manage to look nice even though they were basic with their wardrobe. Women always had to go out and buy something new while men could wear the same thing over and over again.

* * *

Once they were at the hotel, Jerry and Angel went to search for their women who arrived earlier to make sure everything was going fine. Bobby escorted Monica inside as they left Jack and Selena alone on the red carpet that led to the entrance of the hotel.

Selena walked ahead of Jack, not intentionally but she was just really excited for tonight. "You look really beautiful tonight Selena." Jack complimented as he was watching her pace down the red carpet that had no one surrounding it.

Selena stopped in her tracks and felt the chilly air hit her skin for the first time. She turned around then smiled as she waited for him to catch up with her. "Thanks you look very handsome tonight."

Jack chuckled then tucked his hands in his pockets. "So Sam coming?"

Selena smiled, almost blushing, then gazed up at him. "Yeah."

Envy ran through Jack's body. The way she looked at him and answered that really got to him. It wasn't something Selena did on purpose and that was the thing that pissed him off. It was like she was genuinely happy that he was coming.

Sam and her were just friends though. She could never jump from Jack to someone else that fast. She wasn't like Jack when it came to heartbreak. She wouldn't go out and get drunk to bring a girl home that same night just to get over someone.

Jack held the door open for Selena as they entered the ballroom that Jerry and Camille rented out.

The scenery was so beautiful. The lights were off. White trees that hung around the room gave it little light. The whole room almost looked blue. Snowflakes hung from the tall ceiling. A white Christmas tree almost touched the roof as it stood in front of floor to ceiling windows where you could see snow falling outside. The dance floor was filled with people dancing and enjoying themselves. Kids ran around and played tag with one another. It seemed like a real winter wonderland.

"Uncle Jack! Auntie Lena!" Amelia and Daniella ran up towards them in their matching red and green dresses with joy spread across their baby faces. Selena picked up the smaller one, Amelia. Daniella ran into Jack's arms as he crouched down then stood up once she was being held in his strong embrace. They both supported both of the girls on their hips.

"Wow look at my babies! Y'all are lookin like princesses." She smiled in Amelia's face then tickled Daniella causing both of them to giggle.

"Just like princesses. Just like your auntie Lena." Jack gazed at Selena who was pretending that she didn't hear him.

Both of the girls covered their gapped mouths that hung open, trying not to giggle at the flirting that was going on in front of them.

"Alright babies. Go finish playing tag with the other kids." Selena said with a forced smile on her face before giving the both of them a warm kiss.

Daniella hugged Jack and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Selena placed Amelia down on the floor, who then tugged on Jack's pants. "I have to tell you a secret uncle Jack." Jack crouched down to her height, setting Daniella down and then leaned over to Amelia who wanted to tell him something. Amelia leaned in and cupped her tiny hands around his ear.

"Sike!" She yelled into his ear then snuck a kiss onto his cheek causing them to quickly sprint away, giggling.

Selena held her hand over her mouth and tried to keep in a giggle. Jack playfully glared up at her, standing back up. "What?" He folded his arms and furrowed his eyebrows.

Selena shook her head and removed her hand from her mouth. "You just let two little girls rob you of a kiss."

"It was actually one little girl. And they can't rob a thief in the night."

Selena tilted her head to the side and raised her eyebrows. "You a thief in the night? How so?"

Jack chuckled as he looked down at his feet for a second then bit his lip before planting a kiss on her cheek. "Cause I do things like that."

Selena's eyes got wide as a bugs and her jaw dropped. She playfully pushed him away from her. "You're annoying." She laughed.

"Maybe next time I won't have to steal one." Jack edged closer to her again and gazed down at her. Selena slightly blushed then smiled up at him, opening her mouth to say something, but her cellphone cut her off. She pulled her phone out of her clutch, hitting accept.

"Hello?" She answered. "Oh hey Sam." Selena placed her hand on Jack's chest and looked up at him, taking a small step back. His face changed from seductive and confident to anger and hurt. Jack closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a second." She hung up the phone. "I'm sorry Jack. I'll talk to you later." She waved before leaving to find Sam.

* * *

It was only an hour into the party and everyone was enjoying themselves. The Mercers and their dates all sat at the table eating and talking. Everyone had a date excluding Monica, Bobby, and Jack.

"So Sam what do you do?" Angel asked taking a sip of his cocktail. "You still blowing up cats?"

All of his brothers laughed, having Jack's back throughout this whole thing. They hated Selena bringing another guy around them when they just broke up a few days ago.

Selena shot Angel a glare, telling him to stop but he only shrugged. "You don't have to answer that Sam." She rubbed his shoulder.

"He's a big boy. He can speak Selena." Bobby chimed in.

"No that was just a rumor. I'm studying to be a lawyer. Just like my grandfather." Sam smiled.

"A lawyer?" Jerry exchanged looks with his brothers then chuckled. "You a rich boy?"

Sam shook his head. "I grew up with my aunt cause my parents couldn't afford me. I'm from the same part of Detroit as you guys. I'm from the same filthy streets. The slums. I just wanna make somethin of myself."

"You'll probably have everything handed to ya since your grandfather doing the same shit."

Sofi hit Angel in his arm. The girls couldn't believe how childish they were acting. The girls understood nothing was going on between but the guys decided to see otherwise.

Jack chuckled at how heated Selena was beginning to look. He checked his phone then excused himself from the table. He went outside to see his date walking up to the hotel.

Alana's strawberry blonde hair was braided and sat on her shoulder. She wore an orange short dress that had a slit around her thigh with black stilettos. She didn't necessarily fit the holiday dress code, but Jack still thought she look beautiful which she actually did .

"You look amazing." Jack spoke as she hugged him. He pecked her cheek then escorted her inside.

Once the rest of them seen her hugging onto Jack's arm, everyone glanced at Selena who was biting the side of her cheek. "Damn that shit just wrong." Angel said to Bobby and Jerry who nodded in agreement.

Jack pulled a chair out for her and before he could even introduce her, Camille spoke up.

"Wrong dress code boo." Camille gestured towards her orange dress.

"Really? I thought it looked fine. I'm sorry." Alana put her hand over her heart as if she was really sorry, and she was.

"And I think you look like incarnation instead of Christmas chica." Sofi said.

Selena glared at her and Camille. "Y'all need to cut it out. It's fine just -" Before Selena could finish scolding them, Monica decided to put her input in to.

"Nah. She just got the wrong holiday Soph. It must be Halloween on the rich side of Detroit." Selena slapped Monica's arm causing her to yelp. The guys all held in laughter as Jack furrowed his eyebrows and grew irritated with the jokes.

"Hi I'm Selena. I'm sorry we didn't catch your name yet." Selena reached over the table and shook Alana's hand that trembled of humiliation.

Selena couldn't help but feel bad for the girl. She didn't like what Jack was doing, but she didn't deserve this. Even though her friends had her back, she didn't wanna see the girl go through this embarrassment.

Jack wasn't shocked that Selena was being gracious towards Alana, but he was hoping for a different kind of reaction. Selena was a humble person, that's what he found so beautiful about her.

"My name is Alana." She stuttered then forced a smile that showed off her dimples.

"Thanks for coming Alana. We're happy you're here." Selena shot a glare at her friends who still had smug looks on their faces.

* * *

It was only 8:30 but it felt like 12. As late as it got, the better everyone felt. Everyone was letting loose as they drank at the bar that was off to the side of dancefloor.

Jack leaned against the counter, drinking a beer, as he flirted with Alana, making her laugh and blush.

A slow Christmas song came on and he watched Sam and Selena dance in the middle of the floor. She was looking so happy. She was laughing and holding onto him as he swayed them back and forth.

Jack's muscles tightened at the sight. He sat the beer bottle on the counter by Bobby's arm. "Excuse me for a second babe."

Alana nodded and watched Jack walk off onto the floor. Selena didn't even realize Jack was standing there, she was so lost in the moment with Sam. "May I have a second with her?" He asked politely stepping in.

Sam nodded vigorously, almost like he was scared. Jack spit out a chuckle and shook his head at how much of a pussy this guy was. Jack took her hand in his as she placed her head on his chest. Jack held onto her waist with his available hand as he took control and swayed to the slow music. Everyone stared at how perfect they fit together. It was like matching puzzle pieces.

They danced in silence for a long moment until Jack spoke up. "I wanna make love to you again Selena."

"I want you to Jack." She said barley above a whisper.

"Can I?"

"No."

Selena pulled away from his chest and looked up at his blue eyes that glistened under the lights that were gradually pulling her back in to a toxic relationship. "You remember the first time we made love?" She asked with no kind of emotion in her voice.

Jack chuckled and nodded, looking down at his feet. "Yeah." He gazed back up at her with a sweet smile on his face, reminiscing on that night.

"And you told me that you weren't gonna hurt me? That you were gonna bring me happiness cause I did that for you?"

Jack nodded, searching her eyes.

"Was that just then or what?"

"I meant I wasn't gonna hurt you. I never wanted to at least."

"Then what happened to that?"

"I honestly don't know Selena. I lost my way, I'll admit that. But I need your help to get back on the right track again. So I can be better for us. I can't do this without you."

"Jack I love you. God knows I do, but I can't keep putting myself in this position."

"We can't let all them years go to waste. Then it would all be useless."

"Is that all we have though? All of these years? We need trust."

"I'm trynna do that. You just gotta give me some time."

"I gave you five years since the first time you did this. I can't wait any longer." She pulled away and wiped tears as she attempted to leave but Jack followed her outside, away from everyone.

"Selena why can't we just fucking try to fix us?" He shouted once he got outside but then toned his voice back down. "Baby I need you. "

"Is having another girl in front of my face needing me?"

"It's filling a goddamn void." He balled his fist up over his heart."And what about Sam?"

"He's a fuckin friend. It shouldn't even matter to you."

"Please just take me back. We can get through this." He grabbed both of her hands and looked down at her.

Selena began to cry. This was to difficult for her. Repeatedly turning him down was killing her, but she had to.

"Jack I gave you all of me and so much more. And you still went out and did what you wanted to do. At the expense of my emotions and my heart. This isn't our time. Maybe in a few years or so when you have all your shit together, but this isn't for us right now." Selena wiped her eyes and gathered herself before going back inside.

And with that he let her go. He couldn't keep running after someone who didn't want him anymore so he just fell back and left her alone.

The rest of the night was fine. Jack and Selena didn't speak, let alone looked at one another. By the end of the night everyone was tired and worn out, so everyone stayed the night at the house, including Alana.

* * *

 **I will update the Christmas chapter tomorrow! Merry Christmas Eve!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Have a wonderful, beautiful Merry Christmas everyone!**

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone shouted once they seen Jack stumble downstairs in his hoodie and pajama pants. Jack formed a smile, taking a long look at his family after he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Merry Christmas." He smiled.

"Where's Ms. debutant?" Monica asked the question everyone was thinking.

"She went to celebrate with her sorority sisters." He said groggily, scratching his head.

He dapped all of his brothers up and placed kisses on Monica's, Sofi's, and Camille's cheek who were sitting on the ground with the presents surrounding them. Jack approached Selena who was sitting down on the floor next to Monica. Selena stood up and smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arm around her waist, embracing her. "Merry Christmas Jack." She kissed him on the cheek as they stayed in that hold for a moment. "Merry Christmas Sel."

Once they broke apart everyone was staring at them in awe. "Oooooh." They heard Daniella and Amelia say who was standing behind them.

"Merry Christmas little monsters!" Jack picked up both of the girls and spun them around causing them to giggle.

"So we opening presents or what?" Selena clasped her hands together with an ear to ear grin on her face.

"Yeah just five more minutes. I'll be right back." Bobby excused himself then ran upstairs, leaving everyone puzzled.

They heard a few knocks on the door. Selena stood up to get it but Bobby beat her to it. She heard the door open and mumbling voices until after a moment she seen familiar faces that brought a warmth to her heart. "Merry Christmas!" Selena's family walked in with a handful of boxes and bags in their hands. Selena's eyes lit up with bliss as she beamed. She ran over to her parents and gave them a long hug. "I missed you guys so much." She spoke. Tony and Brooke followed after them, but no signs of Chris. All of the Mercers and the girls greeted Selena's family with warm squeezes and kisses, just like always.

"What's up Jack." Tony walked over to Jack giving him a hug.

"What's up T. You lookin grown up from the last time I seen you." Jack ruffled his hair like how his brothers used to do to him.

"Merry Christmas Bobby." Brooke tossed her black curls over her shoulder and gave Bobby a kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas Brooke." He gazed into her eyes and smiled before they both walked into the living room.

Everyone exchanged gifts even Bobby and Sofi, which everyone was surprised by. The girls got a doll house and barbie dolls to go in it. But nothing beat what Selena and Jack got for them. "We both pitched in for this one." Jack said looking at Selena. Everyone looked at them with raised eyebrows and puzzled looks. "It was before anything happened." Selena told them before focusing back on the girls.

"Alright my babies go ahead and open what they gave you." Jerry gently pushed them towards the huge presents that were brought from outside.

Daniella and Amelia didn't hesitate to rip open the gifts. Everyone laughed and stared at them in amusement, thinking of how happy they used to be during Christmas. The girls faces lit up with joy. Their eyes sparkled and their faces began to glow as they let out a loud gasp.

It was two customized powerful wheels. One was a Barbie Cadillac and the other was a Barbie jeep. "Dannie and Mellie." Was printed in purple on the hoods of the pink vehicles. "Thanks auntie Lena and uncle Jack!" They both screamed in unison as they ran up to them, hugging their legs, causing Selena to almost lose her balance.

Selena smiled at Jack, knowing they did good with this one.

* * *

Everyone was cleaning up the table after their Christmas dinner while Tony and Brooke was playing with the girls upstairs in Selena's room. Selena and Jack were cleaning up the paper that was left behind on the floor after departing from the gifts. Jack would sneak a glance at her every now and then but she'd never look his way.

"Selena?" Jack stood upright as he watched her tuck a piece of hair behind her ear and continue to busy herself with the ripped paper. "Hmm?" She said not paying him any mind.

"Selena." He raised his voice and said it more aggressive to get her attention.

"Yeah? What is it Jack?" She stood up in front of him and cocked her head to the side with raised eyebrows.

Jack glanced at Sofi and Jerry who were picking up the dishes from the table. He took Selena by the hand and pulled her by the staircase where no one could see them.

"I got you something." Jack dug around in his back pocket as Selena stood there with crossed arms as she managed a deadpan expression.

A second later Jack pulled out a faux leather black cubicle box. Selena's mouth went over her mouth as she gasped, her eyes widened at Jack's smirk. Her surprised reaction suddenly turned into a scowl. "You son of a bitch." She began hitting Jack's arm and chest.

Jack pushed her off him as he screwed up his face."Goddamnit Selena. It ain't a fuckin proposal." He spat.

Selena's muscle's loosened and her face relaxed. "Oh what the hell is it then?"

"I was getting to that part." Jack rolled his eyes then scoffed before opening the box, revealing the yellow topaz that sat on a rose gold band.

"Jack that is so beautiful. I can't take this. How much did you spend?" A smile dangled on the corner of his lips as she held her hair behind her ears, leaning closer towards the ring, staring in amazement at the ring as her heart galloped in her chest.

"Nearly seven hundred so you better take it."

Selena giggled as he slid the ring on her ring finger on her right hand. "Why would you get it when we aren't together?"

Jack drew in a deep breath and gazed at her. "You remember when you came to visit in June when I was in Jersey on tour?"

"Yeah that was a few days after my grandmothers funeral." Selena frowned.

Jack nodded. "And remember when I held you as you cried cause she meant the world to you and you said that you wanted something that the both of you shared?"

Selena stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Your birthday is in the same week as hers. November 19th and November 21st. Only two days apart. Same month. Same week. Same birthstone." He tapped the ring with his index finger. "I actually got it when we were together but I thought it'd be a good Christmas present."

Selena put her hand over her heart and closed her eyes for a second before wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him. "Thank you so much Jack." She whispered into his ear as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Selena." He hesitantly spoke missing the feeling that she constantly gave him.

"I love you Jack." She whispered softly, completely lost in the moment.

Jack hugged her tighter, not wanting to ever let her go. Never again, but a knock at the door broke their embrace. Jack followed behind her as Selena walked to the door. She slowly turned the knob and opened it.

Behind the door stood a dark brown eyed young man with tanned skin. Short jet black curly hair sat on top of his fade. His body was toned and he had a sympathetic expression on his face. Selena didn't stall to fall into his embrace. Sobs came from deep within her soul as she cried into his shoulder as he rubbed her back. "I'm sorry Selena. I'm so sorry." He said.

Selena pulled out of the hug and smiled up at him then stepped to the side as she grinned at Jack. The guy walked up to Jack and nodded, acknowledging him. "Jack."

"Chris."

Chris drew in a deep breath then pulled him into a hug. Jack patted him on the back. "I'm sorry man." Chris said before pulling away.

Jack nodded and weakly smiled. "We're good. Everyone's in the kitchen and dining room."

Selena and Jack followed behind him and went into the living room. "Can all of y'all come here for a minute" Jack spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone walked in then stopped in the dining room and glanced back and forth at the three of them. Bobby, Angel, and Jerry looked at Jack, making sure everything was good.

Jack gave them a 'It's cool.' nod.

They guys smiled and pulled Chris in for a hug. "Wassup guys." Chris said then glanced at Monica. "Hey Monnie." He pecked her on the cheek. "Glad to have you back." Monica whispered, gazing into his eyes.

"Camille and Sofi." Chris grinned wide, showing off his white teeth. He embraced them and pecked them on the cheek. Chris gave his own family hugs and kisses then his focus switched to the two he hasn't met yet.

"Who are these beauties?" Chris smiled down at Daniella and Amelia who was peeking around the corner.

"Their mine." Camille spoke. "Come and say hi to auntie Lena's big brother."

The girls slowly walked towards him as he crouched down to their level. "Y'all are so adorable. Do y'all have names?"

They nodded.

"What are they?"

"I'm Daniella and this is my little sister Amelia." Daniella touched her baby sisters head. " I was born first." She stuck her tongue out at Amelia who did the same back to her.

Chris laughed and looked at the wooden floor beneath him. "Well since I was late this Christmas, I'll just give you this." Chris pulled out two twenty dollar bills and handed it to them, resulting them to grin wide from ear to ear.

"What do y'all say?" Jerry said looking down at his daughters.

"Thank you Chris." They both said, hugging him.

"You're welcome cuties." He stood up and smiled at everyone, including Jack.

* * *

"So you threw up, your tits hurt, and you missed your period." Monica paced back and forth with her finger on her chin as everyone continued to enjoy each other's company downstairs. "Babe I know you slow sometimes but c'mon. I shouldn't have to spell this out for you."

Selena buried her hands in her face and drew in a deep breath. "But I haven't had sex in a few days and I'm on birth control."

"This why y'all should still wear condoms though. And God please tell me Jack was the last person you had sex with." Monica held her hand over her heart, staring down at Selena like a mother.

Selena slumped her shoulders and then glared up at her friend. "Yeah. He's like the only guy I ever had sex with besides two other people. Sam wasn't one of them." Selena huffed. "Only Jack."

Monica eyes got wide. "Aren't you happy? Jack would be an amazing father."

Selena shook her head. "Yeah but we aren't together and I don't wanna be with him. And we don't even know for sure yet if I am."

Monica grabbed Selena's hand then pulled her down the steps. "C'mon we're going to the store."

Monica drove them to the store, escaping the house without anyone knowing. Once they got to the corner store they entered and searched for a pregnancy test.

"Let's get you the first response." Monica took the test of the rack and read the front.

"Hey girls." A harmonic voice that sounded like trumpets in heaven spoke.

Selena and Monica snapped their heads in the direction where the voice came from. They both furrowed their eyebrows at the breathtaking Alana who stood there with a smile planted on her face that always left Jack breathless.

"What are you doin on this side of Detroit?" Monica crossed her arms and studied Alana who had just flipped her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder.

Alana shrugged. "I'm stopping by to see Jack. And I came in here for some macaroons but they don't have them in here." She whined.

"Macaroons?" Selena questioned.

"Rich people food." Monica whispered in her ear.

Alana glanced at the pregnancy test that was now in Selena's hands. Her mouth formed an "O" shape that soon turned into a genuine smile. "Congratulations Selena! That's so amazing. Sam would make a great father!"

Monica snorted as she turned her head to laugh. "It ain't Selena's boyfriend that's the daddy."

Before Alana could say anything else, Selena stepped away from her and grabbed Monica's arm. "We're gonna go. We'll see you at the house." Selena gave her lackluster smile as her and Monica walked to the counter.

Selena grabbed two candy bars and a slim Jim and placed them on the counter. Monica arched a sly brow. "I'll pay for it geez." Selena said rolling her eyes.

"No it's just you're already acting so pregnant." Monica said as the cashier rung everything up. Monica paid for everything then drove them back to the house where she waited outside the bathroom door for Selena.

* * *

Selena stared at the test, waiting for an answer to pop up. Her hands became moist unlike her mouth that was going dry. Her knee was bouncing rapidly and her hands were buried in her hair.

After a few more seconds, Selena finally built up the courage to rise to her feet and slowly walk over to the counter.

She held the test in her hand and let her tear slide down her cheek as she balanced herself on the counter. She swore to God that the room was spinning. She blinked owlishly, trying her best to re-read it, making sure what she saw wasn't a mistake. "Monica come in here."

Monica slowly opened the door and read Selena's face before reading the test that said positive.


	26. Chapter 25

**I am now on Wattpad! I recently just joined. And Since my book is mature, you have to search my profile which is Kristen1040 so go check it out! And I feel more comfortable cause I use gifs, pictures, and songs so it'd give you guys a better idea of what's going on.**

 **"Somebody Else" belongs to the band ,The 1975**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Jack asked as Selena pushed him into the car. He watched her walk around to the driver seat and get in. "You're not gonna put a bra on?"

Selena was wearing a long-sleeved black bodysuit that hugged her figure that was almost see-through. The end of the bodysuit was under black denim jeans. Her hair was in a low bun, underneath a Yankees baseball cap where some loose strands were showing.

"I'm not going to the same place as you Jack. And I don't need a bra, no one is gonna look." Selena pulled out of the driveway and began to drive to their destination.

"Where are you goin then since you won't tell me where I'm going." Jack leaned his head on the seat and stared out at the abandon buildings that fulfilled Detroit lots. Selena took a long moment to answer Jack's question.

"I'm going over Sam's house." She mumbled, keeping her eyes on the road, avoiding Jack's.

Selena could feel his cold blue eyes burning a hole through her. Jack clenched his fist as his jaw flexed. Despite them saying they loved each other last night, things still remained the same. Selena didn't know what to do anymore. She found out she was pregnant while he was downstairs flirting with Alana, so she thought she'd hang out with Sam, her friend, since Jack had already moved on.

Jack was quiet for the rest of the ride, not even wanting to know what they were planning to do. Selena broke the silence once she parked in front of a building that had music blaring from it.

"C'mon." Selena got out of the car and walked inside with Jack following behind her. It was a long narrow hallway that had doors on each side with music blasting through the walls. They stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall that read 'A07' with a window above it.

"Go inside." She smiled encouragingly at Jack as he slowly turned the knob and stepped inside. Jack felt Selena place a hand on his top back. He slightly turned around to see her smiling, gesturing him to continue inside.

Once they were inside, three familiar guys jumped up to greet him. "Jackie!" They shouted as they all tripped over one another to hug him. "What the hell are y'all doing here?" Jack smiled as he gazed in amazement around the recording studio.

"Well Selena called us down here to record a few songs. She even got us a producer." Mason, the drummer, said.

"Where is he?" Jack asked, searching for a face he wouldn't know.

"Ex wife called. He'll be back in a second." Ashton, the bass player, informed them as he forked his fingers through his jet black curls that were on the top of his head.

A muscled guy with green eyes spoke up as he licked his lips at Selena who had her arms crossed, smiling at Jack's reunion with his bandmates. "So Jack you aren't gonna introduce me to the fine woman standing behind you?"

Selena's and Jack's eyes flashed at the new member of the band. Jack took in notice at how Will was checking out Selena. Jack glanced at Selena then shrugged. "No."

Ashton and Mason laughed at Jack's overprotective response. Selena rolled her eyes and walked towards Will, extending her hand.

"I'm Selena. Jack's friend." Ashton and Mason's eyes widened at the word 'friend', not yet aware of the breakup. "How come I haven't met you." She asked, looking up at Jack.

"I just got in the band about two months before Jack left. I play the rhythm guitar." Will shook her hand, hoping to impress her as he threw a white smile her way.

An awkward silence fell over the room, but was saved once the producer walked in. He was a tall and a young man, a few years older than them. He had dark green eyes with nice slicked back hair that matched Jack's color. He had a built figure with a defined jaw that would make any woman go weak.

"Hi. You must be Jack?" The producer smiled and shook Jack's hand.

"Yes sir." Jack smiled back.

"I'm Liam Taylor. I will be helping you guys get to where you wish to be. I've done it a million times before and I will do it again. You just gotta give me something to work with." Liam leaned on the table next to all of the controls.

"Yes sir we got it." Jack nodded.

"Jack I'm gonna go now. Good luck with everything." Selena smiled.

"Bye Selena." His bandmates said in unison as she waved. "Goodbye darling." Liam spoke softly in his deep voice as he towered over her, leaning down to kiss her on her cheek.

"Goodbye Liam." Her cheeks turned red as she pecked his cheek back.

"I'll walk you out Sel." Jack walked her outside and perched against the cold brick wall as a client from another studio left the building. "So this was my Christmas present?" Jack smirked behind the puff of smoke from a cigarette he was smoking on, staring down at Selena.

Selena nodded with a warm feeling in her heart unlike the harsh wind that was blowing on her skin through her bodysuit. "Yeah. I hope that this was fine."

Jack's gaze dipped to her to breast where he could tell she was cold. "I thought I was gonna get a different Christmas present." Jack's finger hung onto Selena's belt loop, pulling her closer to him as his cigarette hung immobile in his mouth. "But this is fine too."

Selena laughed and shook her head as her hands rested on Jack's chest as they were only inches away from each other. "It seems like you wanted the same present as me too. Might have to take that ring back." He pointed out.

Selena noticed that he was talking about her boobs and let her jaw hang.

Selena threw her head back and laughed. "No asshole. I'm just cold." She rolled her eyes playfully then kissed Jack's jawline, causing him to blush slightly. "Good luck."

Jack put out his cigarette then waved at Selena as she drove off before going back into the studio.

* * *

Only an two hours into the recording session, Jack had already got his band to know the song that he wrote a few days ago. And Liam loved it. Liam thought they had a different sound than most bands and all of them were good looking guys so they would be easy to market. Liam was gonna make something out of them.

Jack stood in front of the microphone with his bandmates surrounding him at their own instruments as they were preparing to record the song. He held the guitar in his hands like it was his baby. Like he cherished the instrument. He glanced at everyone else, making sure they were ready. Liam spoke into the microphone. "Whenever y'all are ready."

Jack nodded then began to countdown."1..2..3."

Easy, soothing, slow music began to fulfill the booth. His fingers strummed the strings as he thought about the girl he wrote this song about. A few seconds later, lyrics flowed out of Jack's mouth, the one's that he wrote from his heart.

 _So I heard you found somebody else_

 _And at first I thought it was a lie_

 _I took all my things that make sounds_

 _The rest I can do without_

 _I don't want your body_

 _But I hate to think about you with somebody else_

 _Our love has gone cold_

 _You're intertwining your soul with somebody else_

 _I'm looking through you while you're looking through your phone_

 _And then leaving with somebody else_

 _No, I don't want your body_

 _But I'm picturing your body with somebody else_

 _Come on baby_

 _This ain't the last time that I'll see your face_

 _Come on baby_

 _You said you'd find someone to take my place_

 _I just don't believe that you have got it in you 'cause_

 _We are just gonna keep 'doin' it' and everytime_

 _I start to believe in anything you're saying_

 _I'm reminded that I should be getting over it_

 _I don't want your body_

 _But I hate to think about you with somebody else_

 _Our love has gone cold_

 _You're intertwining your soul with somebody else_

 _I'm looking through you while you're looking through your phone_

 _And then leaving with somebody else_

 _No, I don't want your body_

 _But I'm picturing your body with somebody else_

 _I don't want your body, I don't want your body_

 _I don't want your body, I don't want your body_

 _I don't want your body, I don't want your body_

 _Get someone you love?_

 _Get someone you need?_

 _Fuck that, get money_

 _I can't give you my soul 'cause we're never alone_

 _Get someone you love?_

 _Get someone you need?_

 _Fuck that, get money_

 _I can't give you my soul 'cause we're never alone_

 _Get someone you love?_

 _Get someone you need?_

 _Fuck that, get money_

 _I can't give you my soul 'cause we're never alone_

 _Get someone you love?_

 _Get someone you need?_

 _Fuck that, get money_

 _I can't give you my soul 'cause we're never alone_

 _I don't want your body_

 _But I hate to think about you with somebody else_

 _Our love has gone cold_

 _You're intertwining your soul with somebody else_

 _I'm looking through you while you're looking through your phone_

 _And then leaving with somebody else_

 _No, I don't want your body_

 _But I'm picturing your body with somebody else_

The song ended as Jack's chest heaved with the heartache he was going through. He was even more relived that he could finally get this off his chest. If it wasn't Selena or his mother then music was the one always there for him.

"I think we got our first hit." Liam chuckled into the microphone as the rest of the guys threw their hands up in the air and hollered ecstatically.

* * *

Jack waved the guys off as they all pulled out of the lot and drove off. He smiled once he seen his ride pull up into the lot. The dyed dirty blonde smiled cheekily at him. He strolled to the car and got inside then leaned over to place a kiss on her lips.

"Hey babe." Alana blushed before going in for another deep kiss.

Jack broke the kiss once he seen Liam standing outside the car with a smirk on his face. He got out the car then shut the door behind him. "You did really good Mercer. Imma send this one in tomorrow. You'll be on the radio in about a day or two."

Jack's eyes widened. "A day or two. Damn that fast?"

Liam chuckled and nodded. "Told you I did this a million times. I got connections. You just worry about them songs. Keep sendin them hits in and you'll be floating in fame by next month with a number one album."

"Will do." Jack said before Liam got into his car and drove off. Jack spun around to see Alana in the backseat with her shirt sliding off her shoulder, showing off her rosebud tattoo, as she shot him a seductive grin.

Jack instantly grew hard. He got into the backseat and wasted no time. He only had to remove her shirt and bra because she already took care of the rest when he was lost in his conversation. Alana helped Jack take of his shirt and his pants. They were rushing as heat grew inside the car.

Once they were both undressed, Alana peppered kisses along his jawline and his chest as she straddled him, causing him to throw his head back. Her being unaware, he guided himself into her, making her gasp at the surprise. Her breast were perky and round and Jack took one of them into his mouth as he caressed the other one.

Alana arched her back as his thrust met all the right places. Her moans started off soft as he rubbed her clit with his available hand, making her shudder. Her hands grasped onto his hair as she continued to ride him as their skin slapped against one another.

Jack pulled himself out and gazed up at her face as he ran his member against her slit, teasing her. Alana squirmed at the feeling. "Jackie stop teasing me baby." She moaned into his ear.

Jack chuckled then entered her once again, delivering powerful thrust. She let out gentle whimpers as he sucked on her neck. He found her g-spot and she couldn't handle herself anymore. Alana leaned back and placed her hands on his legs and rocked back and forth on him as he watched her breast bounce.

Her breathing turned into punctuated gasps. Jack firmly grabbed her hips and thrusted into her with everything he had. Alana's hand wandered around, searching for something to hold onto. She grabbed the handle on the roof and let out loud moans.

Alana's passion reached it's peak, she screamed in ecstasy once his hand cupped her breast and his other hand stayed and dug into her waist. "Jack you can cum inside me. I'm on birth control."

"What? I only cum inside a condom." He lied.

Trust was built between him and Selena. She was the only girl he released himself inside, because he trusted her with what she told him. He trusted Alana to but he didn't want to risk anything.

Alana nodded as she grabbed a handful of his hair then let out a scream. "Fuck Jack!" She reached her climax and continued to get thrusted into. Alana gasped for air as Jack fucked her faster and harder. Only a few seconds later, Jack pulled out and stroked himself fast then came all over her stomach.

Alana clung onto him, stroking his hair. Jack's fingertips grazed up and down her back as he thought about only one thing.

How bad he was falling for Alana. "Let's take the long way home." Jack whispered into her ear before pecking it.

* * *

 **Don't forget I'm on Wattpad. Kristen1040, DO NOT LOOK UP THE BOOK BEACUSE IT WON'T COME UP IN THE SEARCH SO GO ON MY PROFILE :)**


	27. Chapter 26

**Sorry to break it to you guys but the end is near, just a few more chapters and the book will be over, BUT I will be the first to let you know that there is a sequel in works. So be prepared for the ending and a new beginning. Enjoy. And all the credits go to John Legend for "Love Me Now"**

* * *

Selena heard music coming from Jack's room as she left the bathroom after bathing herself after throwing up again. She checked her phone and seen it was a little after midnight. She ruffled her damp curls as she slowly opened up his door. "Jack?"

"Yeah?" Selena opened the door all the way and stood by it for a second. "You just getting in?" She asked.

Jack nodded and placed his phone next to him, closing out of his and Alana messages, switching his full attention to the brunette in the doorway.

"How was it?" She asked, shutting the door. She crawled on the bed and leaned her head against the wall.

"Liam said we'll be on the radio by tomorrow or the day after." Jack smiled at her, clearly proud of himself.

Selena grinned and shook her head. "I am so happy for you Jack. You deserve it."

"Thanks Sel. I owe you." He said. "Just hope this will work for the next few years. We aren't to far from our thirties, almost time to get our shit together."

"You scared?" Selena frowned, glancing over at him. Jack nodded. "Yeah. You?"

"Sorta. Hopefully everything will work out in time. I just wanna be stable before I have a family."

"Yeah. I understand. Imma have to live with my girl somewhere for awhile before starting a family. I needa know how shit is with her."

Selena furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, cocking her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I just wanna come home to my best friend and do life with them. Just love someone and not have to worry about anything." Jack began to rub circles on Selena's knuckles, sending tingles throughout her body.

"Oh. Like can she stand the rain." Selena said, getting what he was talking about.

Jack nodded, giving her a slow smile. "Exactly."

"You're gonna make it Jack. God would've taken your life that day if he didn't have a plan for you."

Jack pulled her closer by the hand so that her body was next to him. He gazed into her eyes. "Selena you did that too. God didn't just save my life. He brought you into my life so that you could help him. So that you could save me."

Selena nodded knowing that them speaking about a family was no longer gonna be just a conversation anymore. She didn't know when to tell him, but she just knew right now wasn't the time. "You ever think about your own family? Do you even want a family Jack?"

Jack took his time to answer, he stared at Selena as if he was making his decision to have a family now. "Yeah I do. I want about a few kids I guess." He chuckled at the thought of little rugrats running around his home while he was trying to make music. "You want a big family?"

"I want a small one." She laughed before tilting her head to the side, rolling her eyes slowly as she sucked her teeth. "But I mean I'm Latin so."

They both shared a laugh. "Big family." Jack nodded, noting that in his thoughts.

"Yeah but once that time comes I'll decide." Selena smiled at him, getting one back in response.

"You'll be an amazing mother Sel." He spoke softly, locking eye contact with her for a long second before she broke the gaze.

Selena focused on fiddling with her fingers, not knowing what to say. Jack saved the silence and broke out in a low chuckle. Selena kept her eyes on her fingers. "What's so funny?"

Jack held his stomach, containing his laughter. "Remember that time we fucked in the janitors closet at school and you thought you were gonna get sick cause the chemicals?"

Selena's eyes got wide and her mouth fell open as she hit his arm playfully. "Why in the hell do you remember that?" She chuckled.

Jack shrugged as he drew invisible circles on her thighs that wasn't covered by her shorts. "I remember everything." He laughed then stared into her eyes with a smirk. "The car. The rooftop. My favorite was in the Victoria's Secret dressing room cause we had to be quiet. That was fun. It was difficult for you though." His deep, raspy voice speaking on past times brought a slight blush to Selena's cheeks.

Selena continued his old thoughts on their past sex adventures. "The pool. The stairs. When we were in the bathroom while my mom was cooking baked ziti in the kitchen."

Jack laughed and shook his head. "Yeah we were crazy back then."

Selena furrowed her eyebrows but a grin formed. "Jack half of that shit was a few months ago when I came to visit you on tour." She laughed.

"Best you ever had." Jack smirked at her, knowing that he was right.

"You alright." Selena rolled her eyes playfully, as her cheeks tinted red. "Best you ever had."

Jack rested his head on the shelf behind him and stared at her, biting his lip. After a long moment of observing her, he nodded. "Yeah you were. comes close though." Jack wasn't lying either, well at least not about Selena. Alana actually came close, but he didn't think anyone could take Selena's spot in any way.

There was a special connection that they had when they made love, like it was honestly deeper than just two bodies sweating and humping. There was a real love.

"Then the blue eyed princess." Selena muttered, talking about Alana.

Jack didn't even focus on what she had referred to. His forehead puckered and his blue eyes formed in a squint. "Her eyes are green."

Selena scrunched up her face. "Jack they are blue."

"They're both then." He said, ending the argument.

"How you don't know her eye color. That's your girlfriend you supposed to know that shit." Selena chuckled.

"Not my girlfriend." He spoke dryly, glancing down for a moment. "I'm still waiting on someone." Jack's eyes met hers as he smirked, knowing what he was doing to Selena's feelings. He wanted her back, Alana was just someone for backup, even though he was beginning to fall for her.

"Who?" Selena spoke barley above a whisper.

"Angelina Jolie." He managed to keep a straight face before he broke out into laughter as Selena playfully hit him again. He threw his hands up in defense."I'm kidding. You know who I'm waiting for."

Selena was positive her heart skipped a few beats. She didn't even realize that a cheesy smile formed on her face, looking like a child.

Jack smiled back at her then pulled her even closer so that her head was lying on his stomach as he played with her fingers. Intertwining then releasing. Intertwining then releasing. Intertwining then releasing. And so on.

"Sing to me so I can fall asleep mama." Selena spoke like a little girl, making Jack chuckle.

He sang the first song that came to his mind when he thought about her.

 _"Pulling me further_

 _Further than I've been before_

 _Making me stronger_

 _Shaking me right to the core, oh_

 _I don't know what's in the stars_

 _Never heard it from above, the world isn't ours_

 _But I know what's in my heart_

 _If you ain't mine I'll be torn apart_

 _I don't know who's gonna kiss you when I'm gone_

 _So I'm gonna love you now, like it's all I have_

 _I know it'll kill me when it's over_

 _I don't wanna think about it, I want you to love me now."_

After the first part of the chorus, she was on her way to sleep with a comforting smile on her face that gave Jack a sense of hope for them.

A song came to Jack's head a few moments after gazing at her sleeping peacefully. He quickly grabbed his notebook and a pen and began writing the lyrics that kept flowing. He used his available hand to draw circles with his fingers on her stomach slowly and lightly. Caressing her stomach with a baby inside that he didn't even know existed.


	28. Chapter 27

Jack slid his leather jacket on that was overtop a plain black shirt. He strolled over to the bed where Selena was sleeping with her hair wildly spread around her. She almost portrayed a child the way she slept. All the muscles in her face and body were at peace. The only movements were her breast slightly rising with each breath she took.

Jack nudged Selena, disrupting her slumber. Her eyelids slowly revealed the chocolate iris that were hidden behind them for a few hours. She blinked a few times before finally gaining her entire focus of the tall and handsome Jack.

"Babe I gotta do a few things today, do you wanna come with me?" He asked slightly bending down to make eye contact with her. Selena eyes narrowed, warning him, getting a small chuckle out of Jack. "I mean Selena." He spoke, correcting his word from the previous sentence.

"Yeah. Lemme take a shower real quick." Selena extravagantly stretched and yawned then flung herself from the bed. Jack sat back on the bed and dialed Alana's number. He held the phone between his shoulder and ear as he waited patiently for her to answer. "You want me to join you?" He joked once Selena was out in the hallway.

"No!" She shouted back at him.

Alana answered the phone and he could already feel her smiling on the receiving end. "Hey baby." His husky voice sent tingles up her spine.

"Hello handsome." Alana sang. "I'm going to see you tonight at the party right?"

Jack signed then stood up from the bed. He stood in the doorway as he watched Selena walk into the bathroom, clutching her towel to her body and smiling politely at him. She closed the door, ending his long stare.

"I can't babe. I gotta do a lot of shit today. I'm sorry." He sat back on the bed and ran his fingers through his hair repeatedly.

"You want me to come with?"

"No. I gotta do this alone. I'll talk to you tonight and we can set up some plans for this week."

"Okay I guess that's fine." She frowned.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later. Bye beautiful."

"Bye Jackie." She spoke before hanging up.

Jack laid back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as he waited patiently for Selena to finish her shower. About fifteen minutes past and he heard the shower end. The door opened, followed by another being shut. After another few minutes, the door swung open.

"Ready." She announced, strolling past his room, resulting in him getting up and following her outside.

"You look nice." Jack complimented as he took the driverseat of Selena's car.

She completed her high-waisted denim jeans with neutral pumps, a lengthy black cardigan that ended above her ankles, hanging off of her right shoulder. She finished off her outfit with a cream white, ribbed crop top and two chokers. Her brown wavy tresses fell messily down and around her front.

"Thanks . And don't fuck up my car Jack." Selena glared at him from the passenger seat.

Jack pulled out of the driveway and drove on the streets of Detroit. Selena leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes. Not even wanting to see the empty and destroyed lots of Detroit that saddened her each time.

She felt her fingers intertwine with another set as her hand set still on the console. A thumb ran smoothly back and forth over her knuckles. Her body relaxed at the touch. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"Shop. I gotta check up on my car."

Selena signed. "I shouldn't have done that." She sympathetically looked over at him.

"Don't apologize. It's whatever." Jack said, not wanting to get started on the topic, knowing he would get heated at the thought of that night.

"I'm not apologizing. I'm just saying I shouldn't have done that."

Jack scoffed. "Anyways what did you and that bitch do yesterday? He asked.

"Nothing Jack." She spoke with no kind of emotion in her voice.

"He touch you?" Jack took a quick glance at her before focusing back on the icy road.

Selena ignored him. She didn't wanna have a conversation about what she did yesterday. Sam attempted to seduce her, but she didn't let that happen and she left. He wasn't being an ass about it, he understood and was kind about it, and she knew that, but her decision was to leave.

Jack patiently waited for an answer until he didn't get one and snapped. "Did he fucking touch you Selena?" He raised his voice, startling her.

Selena yanked her hand away from his. "God Jack just shut up! Why is it when you fuck Alana and other girls it's okay, but oh God forbid someone lay a hand on me. When someone tries to fuck with me it's a whole other story."

"God damn right." Jack snarled as his grip tightened on the steering wheel, imagining what Sam and Selena was doing while he was at the studio recording a song about her.

"You can move on and shit but I can't." Selena scoffed and shook her head.

"It ain't about fuckin moving on Selena. It's the fact that he doesn't love you like I do so why waste your time?"

Selena faced him and began yelling. "And Alana loves you?"

"I don't give a fuck about love unless it got somethin to do with you. But you running around with this small dick bitch all the damn time you don't even wanna look my way anymore."

"Maybe cause you're always out with Alana." She sat back in her seat and stared ahead, folding her arms.

"I just blew her off for your dumbass so shut the hell up."

"Stop the car and I'll get out so you can go fuck her. That's your real girlfriend anyways idiot."

Jack rolled his eyes then hit the brakes. He reached over her and opened her door. Selena's eyes grew wide as Jack leaned his head on the window. "Bye." He dryly said, obviously not caring. Selena stared at Jack with a hanging jaw and cow eyes. She was in disbelief.

"Why you still here lookin ugly? Get the fuck out." He waved her off, not looking at her as he rubbed his forehead, obviously irritated.

Selena nodded and bitterly laughed. "Bet." She got out the car and stood in the snow, crossing her arms as she watched Jack drive off. The only reason she got out was because she wanted to back up what she said.

Selena stomped angrily in the snow, along the empty street. She looked around and shivered in her skin, thanking God it wasn't the busy side of Detroit. Otherwise dudes would be trynna to mess with her and she didn't have her pepper spray today.

Her feet were going numb. Now knowing that this was a bad day to wear pumps.

Selena scoffed once she seen her night blue Chevrolet Malibu pull up beside her, driving slowly to keep up with her walking. The window rolled down, giving Selena a sight of Jack's face. "Get your stubborn ass in the car." He smiled, finding the situation amusing.

Selena didn't even glance at him, she pretended he was nonexistent. She was stomping so hard, she stumbled over a block of snow, causing Jack to look down and snicker.

"C'mon Sel. I gotta be somewhere."

"Good fucking bye." She barked, shooting a glare his way.

Jack shook his head and put the car in park. He slammed her car door shut, resulting in her head snapping his way as he charged toward her. "Stop slamming my fucking car door Jack!" She shouted once he was in her face.

"Whatever okay, but you gonna get your hardheaded ass in the car." Jack lifted her off the ground and began to walk through the snow. She kicked and screamed, almost giving a scene that he was kidnapping her, luckily no one was around.

One of Selena's kicks landed in his stomach, her heel making contact, causing him groan and lose his balance. He fell on the ground with her falling hard beside him. They thanked God it was snowing.

Selena let out a loud shriek before she screamed in anger. "I fucking hate you!" She stood up and began to kick snow on him and call him every name in the book until he finally got back up.

He pushed her forcefully towards the car. "Get in the fucking car." Jack ordered, brushing the snow off of him. "Why the hell do you even have heels on."

"I thought I was gonna be in the goddamn car or at least inside somewhere, not left fucking stranding you piece of shit!" She shouted, opening the car door.

"I'm so tired of your shit Selena." He closed his door, making sure he didn't slam it, doing his best to avoid her getting even more angry. Selena folded her arms once she got in the car, ignoring everything he was ranting about. Not giving a care in the world about what he was saying cause everything he told her was bullshit anyways.

Once she zoned back in, she just snapped and sat up. "But I'm not your fuckin girl! I know you fucked Alana last night you damn idiot. That's why you told me not to pick you up. I'm not dumb Jack."

"Imma idiot?" Jack easily took offense and clenched his jaw, glaring over at her, his eyes narrowing into crinkled slits. Selena's chest heaved and she squinted, trying to understand his ignorance. "That's the only thing you heard from what I just said?"

"You saying you're not my girl so why do you give a fuck about what I do?" His brows bumped together in a scowl.

Selena shook her head. "I don't Jack. I was welcoming to her and all of the above, but when you continue to act like you're my boyfriend and then go mess with her, it kind of feels like I'm getting cheated on. Which I know all to well."

Jack just stared at her blankly in complete silence for a moment. Then without another word, he started the car back up and began driving.

A mix of emotions we're going through their bodies. They've always been like this. Even when they were broken up, it's like they were still together. Except this time Jack actually fell for someone else. Someone he took interest in.

Selena ran her fingers through her wavy locks, not even trying to think about the argument. This was just frustrating for her, no matter what she did, she just couldn't get away from these problems with Jack.

Jack took Selena's hand in his. She closed her eyes shamefully, knowing everything she just said went to shit. Jack didn't understand that they weren't a thing anymore, but Selena knew it was completely her fault for letting him treat her like she was his.

They pulled up to the shop and go out the car, walking towards the big boned man who was wiping oil off of his fat hands. "Oh goodness gracious." Selena joked, causing the man and Jack to chuckle.

"How you doin Lena?" The long gray haired man pulled her into a hug.

"Good. Didn't know you worked on cars when you aren't at the graveyard Mel."

"You know how it goes girly. Gotta keep the money up."

Selena nodded and smiled in response. Mel's focus switched to Jack who was gazing down at Selena with a smile dangling on the corner of his lips.

"Jackie your car should be ready to go in two days. Just gotta fix the windows and you're good to go."

Selena bit her lip, looking at her feet, upset by her past actions towards his car.

"Thanks Mel. How much the windows cost again?" Jack dug around his back pocket, pulling out his thick wallet.

"160. But I can handle it." Mel waved him off. Jack shook his head and pulled out the money from his wallet.

"I did it so I'll pay for it." Selena insisted, causing both of Jack's and Mel's heads to snap up and cut their eyes at her. "Hell no." Jack said as he counted his money.

"I'm the one who did it."

"Selena I did it. I did this to myself and us. It's my fault I got it." Jack handed Mel the money. Mel stared at him for a moment before letting out a defeated groan and took the money. "Now y'all two kids just get out of here. I won't even trying to take your money but you always force me."

"Bye Mel." Jack and Selena laughed and waved at the same time, walking back to her car.

"Where to now?" Selena asked.

"Studio." Jack smiled at her.

* * *

"Can I come in and listen now?" Selena walked into the studio where Jack was sitting on the couch with his guitar singing along with the rest of his band. "You guys got it?" Jack looked at his three bandmates, getting a nod in response.

"This is a good one." Liam told Selena from his office chair.

Jack pulled Selena all the way into the room. "I wrote this last night while you were asleep." He whispered into her ear as he sat her down in the chair next to Liam. Selena smiled, excitement fulfilling her body as Jack's bandmates followed him into the booth.

"The mark is on you." Liam spoke into the mike.

The band began to play slow music at the same time as Jack's gruff voice sang into the microphone. Sending butterflies into Selena's stomach as she almost lost her breath from Jack's voice. Waterfalls erupted and she began to see stars, knowing this song was for her.

 _"The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

 _It couldn't be that we have been this way before_

 _I know you don't think that I am trying_

 _I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

 _But hold your breath_

 _Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

 _Over again_

 _Don't make me change my mind_

 _Or I won't live to see another day_

 _I swear its true_

 _Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

 _You're impossible to find_

 _This is not what I intended_

 _I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

 _You always thought that I was stronger_

 _I may have failed_

 _But I have loved you from the start_

 _Oh, but hold your breath_

 _Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

 _Over again_

 _Don't make me change my mind_

 _I won't live to see another day_

 _I swear it's true_

 _Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

 _It's impossible to find_

 _So breathe in so deep_

 _Breathe me in_

 _I'm yours to keep_

 _And hold onto your words_

 _'Cause talk is cheap_

 _And remember me tonight when you're asleep_

 _Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

 _Over again_

 _Don't make me change my mind_

 _I won't live to see another day_

 _I swear it's true_

 _Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

 _Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

 _Over again_

 _Don't make me change my mind_

 _I won't live to see another day_

 _I swear it's true_

 _Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

 _You're impossible to find."_

Jack didn't break eye contact with her the whole song. He flashed a white smile her way, showing the beauty within his soul. She held her hand over her heart and smiled at him. Liam stood up and began to clap while Selena was still in awe. Jack exited the booth. He pulled her in for a tight hug as she threw her arms around his neck.

They didn't speak, they just held each other for a long moment, both of them feeling their two hearts beating like a marching band against their chests.

Before they pulled apart, Jack whispered something into her ear. "Even after earlier, I still love you with every cell in my body." He hugged her tighter then broke apart.

* * *

Selena and Jack were almost at the house. It was now late after being at the studio for about three hours and they were both exhausted.

"You wanna sleep in my bed tonight?" Jack asked before pulling into their neighborhood.

Selena chuckled at him. "No Jack. I would gladly accept the offer but my bed is much more comfy and I don't think your girl would like that."

Jack glanced over at her. "Selena I-"

Selena put her hand up to silence him. "Shhhh. Do you hear that?" She smiled, reaching over to the dial to turn the volume from the radio up. "Jack that's your voice."

Jack pulled into the driveway and put the car in park. Taking a second to listen, he listening to the familiar lyrics and grinned. He couldn't even manage to get any words out. He was stunned. Starstruck by his own voice.

 _"I don't want your body_

 _But I hate to think about you with somebody else_

 _Our love has gone cold_

 _You're intertwining your soul with somebody else"_

Selena cheered loudly in the car and clasped her hands together. Her cheer eventually trailed off into a laughter. She was ecstatic for Jack. Selena been with him from the start. From garages to bars to the radio. Next thing you know he'll be singing on award shows and touring worldwide.

"God Jack I am so so proud of you." Selena pulled him into a hug over the console, pecking his neck.

He pulled away and stared into her eyes. "Selena you were with me from the beginning. And you just got me to the radio. Without you this shit wouldn't even be happening. I am so grateful for you."

They sat in the car for a few more minutes, listening to the radio, before entering the house and sleeping in separate rooms.


	29. Chapter 28

**FOUR BROTHERS COMES ON TONIGHT ON MTV AT 10:30 PM ON THE EAST COAST. I only know the east coast time so the rest of you check your schedule's so y'all can stare in amazement at Jack! Enjoy :)**

* * *

The next day Selena woke up from her nap to soft moans and sex noises. She thought it was just Angel and Sofi as usual until she bumped into Angel in the hallway on her way downstairs.

"Who the fuck is here Angel? " Angel rubbed the back of his neck then shrugged as he led the way downstairs. Selena followed him into the living room where Bobby and Jerry was watching a tight hockey game on the tv. "Great y'all awake. Let's get to the bottom of who did this shit you Lena." Jerry said sitting up in the chair.

"Who does he have in his room?" Selena questioned, searching each of their faces that had shameful looks spread across them. They knew something she didn't.

Bobby rubbed his neck. "No one Lena. C'mon sit down."

"It's Alana isn't it?" Selena noticed the exchange of looks the boys gave. Selena let out a dark chuckle and ran towards the stairs. "God damn Selena. Wait! " The guys were yelling at her to stop and they tried to catch up with her but she already got to Jack's room.

Selena opened up the door and her heart sank. Jack was completely lost in his sensation. Jack was fucking her from the back and his lips were tucked in between his teeth with his eyes squeezed shut as Alana did her best to contain herself, her tiny frame squirming in front of him.

Alana was in bliss and Selena hated how she knew what that felt like. Knowing the same sensation that came from the same guy.

Selena lost it. She snapped without even thinking. She could no longer pretend to like Alana. The way Jack treated her yesterday made her feel as if she was his girlfriend again. He made her feel special, like she was the only one, which she rarely was.

"Sorry ass bitch" she spat. Selena charged towards the bed and pulled Alana from underneath him.

Selena dragged the naked girl by her blonde hair and banged her head against the floor as she climbed on top of her. Alana attempted to fight back but her hits were useless. Selena threw punches left and right.

Jack quickly threw on his boxers and tried pulling Selena off of the helpless girl, but she wouldn't let go. Bobby and Angel hauled into the room, pulling Alana away from the brawl as Jerry successfully helped Jack by grabbing Selena by her waist.

While they was pulling Selena off, she managed to get one last kick in Alana's face, causing her head to fly back, almost hitting Bobby in his nose. Once Selena was back on her feet, she spun around and slapped Jack hard in his face. Some of his choppy hair flew across his face as he glared at her with a clenched jaw.

"You need to go!" Jerry demanded Alana. Alana hurried and gathered her things and walked out the room. They all jumped once they heard the front door slam. "Can y'all give her a goddamn ride? Her friend dropped her off." Jack looked at his brothers as Selena went downstairs.

Angel nodded. "Next time you wanna fuck a bitch, do it somewhere else before Selena ends up killin one of them." Bobby said as he turned around and shook his head. Angel and Jerry did the same and followed him outside.

Jack rammed his feet through his jeans and made his way to the living room where he seen Selena in the dining room, sobbing with her hand over her mouth with a glass of red wine next to her. He honestly didn't care though. He walked over to her and drew his face close to hers. "Why in the fuck did you that?"

Selena stood up from the chair, only inches away from his face, she could see the anger and hostility his blue eyes were holding, but it wasn't anything compared to the hurt he seen in her eyes.

"Because you have hurt me to the core Jack." She spoke through gritted teeth. "You have destroyed my soul. And I thought we had hope because of everything yesterday, but you proved me wrong."

"Selena you fucking have told me numerous of time's that we're done. So now when I meet someone new you want me back?" His face twisted into a scowl, gravel deep in his voice.

"Why in the hell are you acting like last night didn't happen?" Hurt made her voice crack as she stared up at him with teary brown eyes.

Jack decided to walk away from the conversation with saying one more thing. "Because it didn't." He shrugged.

Selena used her little league arm to throw the glass of wine at him, almost hitting his head, glass shattered once it hit the wall. Jack eyes got big as he spun around, heated. They began screaming at each other as he walked towards her, but Selena shut up once Jack grabbed both of her arms. "I fucking hate you Selena." He hissed into her ear, squeezing her arms tightly.

"Get the fuck off me you bitch." Selena shoved Jack into the dining room table, making him hit his back on the corner of the wood, Jack bit his lip, muffling his groan.

Selena grabbed her keys off the key holder by the living room and began to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked, fear making his voice shake as he followed her out of the dining room as if he was a lost stray puppy.

"I'm fucking leaving Jack." Selena's arm was grasped by Jack as he pulled her close to his chest.

"You are not leavin me." A quick sadness came over his face, but it went as fast as it came. Selena began screaming while she began hitting his chest and face, not giving a damn where her hands landed.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Jack bellowed as he finally released her.

The rage was taking over their bodies, controlling the both of them. The love was gone and they both knew it. It had never been this low for them before.

"Look at us Jack. We're falling into an abusive relationship. God I thought we would never end up here, but here we are." Selena spoke as she threw her head back and hysterically cried, before looking back at Jack who's chest was heaving. "You're supposed to fucking love me!" She screamed.

"And I fucking did that! And I didn't even fucking hit you yet!"

Selena fell onto the couch and buried her face into her hand and cried even harder, basically wailing. The pain was heard in her cries and she fucking lost every bit of respect for Jack once she seen him and Alana.

Jack just stood there with his hands rubbing up and down on his face, glaring down at her, clearly still pissed. "I fuckin killed for you and you wanna say I never fucking loved you. Honestly Selena this shit useless and pathetic. I'm with you. We should be done and steer clear of each other."

"Look what happened to you. You turned into a monster Jack. I never thought I'd be saying this about you, but you're gone. You are so gone, and you don't even know it."

Jack didn't respond. He knew he changed and the most insane part was that he didn't give a fuck. Jack wanted to push the envelope and see where this change might take him. No matter who he lost, he knew he'd gain someone along the way. And he did.

Alana.

Jack took a seat next to Selena and leaned his head back on the couch, rubbing his forehead. Selena jumped up instantly and sat on the coffee table.

"None of this bullshit would have happened if you weren't so goddamn pressed." He spoke up, sending her smug look.

Selena wiped away tears that continued to let themselves go. "How am I fucking pressed Jack?"

"You want a damn perfect relationship! You want a perfect relationship when you already know I'm not perfect my damn self."

Selena scoffed and shook her head. "Loyalty doesn't make anything perfect. It just makes a relationship. A real one…and I thought we had that." She looked into Jack's eyes and could still see the horror and fury that gave her shivers, but she pushed it aside. "You either grow together or grow apart. And I guess we grew apart."

"And I'm fucking fine with that." Jack boasted as he shrugged, staring at the couch that he was pulling small strings from the fabric.

Only a few seconds later the guys came back. "C'mon Jack we're gonna go get some drinks. Y'all need to be away from each other right now." Bobby spoke.

Jack nodded and shot Selena a glare and scoff before grabbing his hoodie and following Bobby to the car. Selena walked up the stairs to her room, distraught, knowing Evelyn would probably be rolling over in her grave, if she seen the way they were acting towards each other.

* * *

Selena cried herself to sleep in her room, becoming more insecure and vulnerable. She slept almost all day until waking up at 10:30. The guys were still gone getting drunk.

Selena dragged herself down into the kitchen and poured herself another glass of wine. Sipping on the wine, she let herself go into deep thought. 'How could he do this to me? Again? Yeah again and again and I'm stupid enough to always go back. Not this time though.'

She almost began to cry but at the sound of the front door opening she stopped the tears. She waited for the guys to come in or make a sound but they never did. She stood up, ready to see if they ever even came in but a blow to the back of the head caused her to collapse. She lost sight in her vision and she tried to regain focus but she couldn't.

She struggled to gain her weight again on her feet, but a kick to her back, resulted into her falling face first onto the floor. Selena tried her best to get a look of who was doing this, but their face was covered up with a black ski mask. Selena grabbed the bottle of wine from the edge of the table and swung it hard against the robbers head.

"Fuckin bitch!" They spat. The voice was deep, but she still couldn't tell if it was a man or woman. Selena delivered a strong kick to the robber's knee, making him yelp out in pain.

Selena began to crawl away into the kitchen. Before she rose up off the ground, they yanked her by her ankle, making her hit her face onto the cold floor. Selena turned around and reached for a piece of glass that was shattered from the fight earlier. She stabbed them in their right shoulder and began crawling backwards. They let out a howl, almost similar to Ethan's howl.

Selena began kicking once they pinned her arms above her head with one hand. She screamed bloody murder, but no one was coming in to help her. And before she knew it, she seen the robber draw a knife from their back pocket.

Her body shook and kicked, but she couldn't put up a fight anymore. Her screams were almost now useless. Her throat closed tight and her screams were now cries that only blended in with the rest of Detroit's yell for help.

They brought their arm back and plunged the butcher knife into her stomach. Selena let out a scream of pain. "Goodnight slut. " They hissed. The sharp pain in her stomach was the only thing she felt before everything went completely dark.

"Apologize to her man. You don't gotta get back with her. Just say sorry. Ma would've slapped yo ass if you did that to Lena while she was here." Angel said as Bobby pulled into the driveway of the Mercer home." Jack rolled his eyes but agreed as he got out the car.

"We gonna go get some shit from the store down the street. You want anything?" Bobby asked.

Jack shook his head and walked to the door as they drove off. He unlocked the door with the key that he had in his pocket and walked in. He was thinking of how he was gonna apologize to her for something like this. How could he apologize for having sex with Alana if they don't even go out anymore. He huffed and went upstairs to her room and knocked. "Sel. Open the door please." He softly spoke.

Nothing.

He waited for another minute and slowly opened the door. He looked around her room and checked the bathroom as well. He knew something wasn't right. It was just sixth sense growing up in Detroit that improved once he got shot.

Jack pulled his gun from his waist band that he kept on him ever since the shooting. He quietly walked down the stairs and into the living room. He searched the living room and then his eyes wandered around the dining room where he seen a bottle of red wine shattered.

Going into the dining room, there he seen the woman he loved lying in the middle of the kitchen floor with the knife still in her stomach.

Jack ran his hands through his hair, then held onto the dining room chair to keep his balance as his face screwed into sorrow. Jack dropped his gun on the floor as he walked over to Selena.

He sat on the floor and pulled her body upon his lap. His hands were shaking and trembling, almost fearing to touch her. The complete opposite of earlier. He cradled her like a child. His hands jerked as he brought his hand to caress her lifeless face.

"I'm so sorry baby." His voice cracked as his lip quivered. Jack gave her a soft kiss upon her temple. "I'm so sorry I didn't save you." His soul was done. He felt as if he was ready to throw up his whole spirit.

Tears silently streamed down his face as he rested his forehead against hers as he rocked their bodies back and forth. He grieved, not realizing that the guys have came in.

Bobby leaned against the door hinge as he buried his face into his hands, hiding the fact that some tears fell. Angel sat at the table and cried silently as he stared at the two in the middle of the kitchen. Jerry stood against the counter and placed his hands on top of his head as he stared at the ceiling, letting his tears run backwards.

Jack could feel his breath slipping out of him. He began to cry harder, his tears staining her cold cheeks. Emotion overwhelmed him as is heart ached in pain and regret.

He took another look at Selena's face and could no longer take it. Jack threw his head back and let out a loud wail of heartache. A real sound of pain. His breathing became uneven and he pressed his face into her neck and sobbed.

Jack Mercer instantly regretted everything. He found the woman he loved…dead. The love of his life. The woman he loved more than anyone. There was absolutely nothing more he had to live for. This was the breaking point.

But why was it that she could save him, but he couldn't save her?

 **I'm so sorry you guys! But seriously give on this story after the next chapter if you want, but I know y'all won't because there is something special that happens. AND DON'T FORGET TO WATCH FOUR BROTHERS TONIGHT AT 10:30 ON MTV!**


	30. Chapter 29

The Mercers waited in the hospital waiting room to hear the news. The guys assumed Selena had already passed, but the paramedics arrived and said otherwise. Jack could barley think straight with the amount of blood pounding against his head.

The way he treated her earlier that day was despicable. Now all he could do was wait. He didn't know what the hell was happening. Now he knew the feeling that was running through Selena's body when he was in the hospital.

All the boys stood up once the doctor came into the waiting room. Jack could feel the sweat beginning to bead down his forehead and his hand began to feel clammy, as he walked towards the doctor.

"How is she?" Jack's spoke, his voice cracking. The doctor put his head down for a second and then looked at the distraught man in front of him.

"It's gonna have to be a miracle. She's in a coma for now. Good thing you didn't pull the knife out. That kept most of her blood in. Most of the trauma was due to hitting her head. But honestly she can go at anytime before she wakes up."

Jack could feel his soul leave his body for a second as he threw his back and slammed his eyes shut, prisoning the water that he refused to let go. Angel squeezed Jack's shoulder, reminding him that his brothers were still with him every step of the way.

"Would you like to see her?" The doctor asked. Bobby nodded his head when Jack didn't respond "She's in room B12." He gave them a quick smile then disappeared around the corner.

The guys began to make their way to the room, but Jack hung back. "Y'all go ahead. Imma go to the bathroom real quick." They nodded before he went into the men's restroom.

He waited for the guys to leave and exited the bathroom. Jack dug around in his back pocket and grabbed his car keys that he got back today when Mel fixed his car a day earlier, and ran out the hospital and to his car.

Jack knew exactly where he was going. He knew who did this to her.

It was only five minute drive with the speed he was going at. He pulled up into the driveway and observed the neighborhood for a few minutes than got out a knife from his glove department. Jack stepped on the porch and knocked three hard times. All the lights of the house were out, except for one particular room so he knew they were home.

He waited patiently as he heard footsteps coming towards the door. The door opened slowly. Jack looked around for the last time and kicked the door all the way open causing it to hit the persons face.

"Alana I swear to god I'm gonna kill you!" He grabbed Alana by her throat and pinned her against the wall. Pressing his thumb deeply against her windpipe as his other hand held the knife that was threatening to slit her throat. "What the fuck did you do to her!"

Alana could barley breath as she wriggled against the wall. "Who?" She choked up.

"Selena. You stabbed her. After the fight today, it had to be you." He hissed. Jack's eyes piercing through her soul, terrifying the hell out of her. She seen a side of Jack that she didn't knew existed.

Alana caught him in the middle of the heartbreak. He was vulnerable and upset. Just like how he was with Selena during his mothers death.

Jack was never a extremely sensitive guy. His mother passed away, what was he supposed to act like? He was just like his brothers, just more open with his emotions when it came to his mother.

Jack never put his hands on a woman, but he always kept his girls in check. And he wasn't rude. He was just a man. Who knew how to treat a girl, but never let a girl cross him. Just like now. Someone attempted to kill the woman he loved, so now he didn't give a fuck who you were.

Jack pushed her harder against the wall. "I swear to god Alana you don't answer me I will break your fuckin neck." Alana's eyes widened at the threat he spat as tears from her eyes began to fall upon his hands. "I didn't do anything to her Jack! Have you even thought about someone else besides me?"

Jack released her and let her collapse at his feet. "I'm sorry that this happened to her Jack. I know y'all had a thing, but I didn't do this baby." Alana spoke, finally getting her breath back. Jack furrowed his eyebrows at the word _'baby.'_ Wondering why in the hell she just said that after he almost took her life.

"Yeah I know who did it. I'm sorry." Jack helped her up and pecked her cheek. He forgot about one person and he knew exactly who would pull this shit on Selena. How could he forget about the night of the party.

Alana nodded and hugged him for a moment before he apologized once more and left her house and went back to the hospital.

* * *

On the way back to the hospital, he let a few tears fall and hit the steering wheel a few times but took his time to clean up before he walked inside. He dragged himself up the stairs, not bothering to take the elevator, and into her room. All three of the guys jumped up. "Where the fuck were you Jack?" Bobby asked as a mix of anger and worry filled his eyes.

Jack shrugged and flung himself into the empty chair next to Selena. He stared at her as his heart broke all over again. She had tubes all throughout her fragile body and she was pale and cold. But somehow still beautiful.

Jack signed deeply before he spoke. "The night of the party a guy named Ethan, we went to school with him, and he tried to rape Selena but I stopped him, then when I left her alone at her house he came back and raped her." Shock and anger flashed over his brothers faces.

Jack took a long pause before speaking again. " I killed him and I put him in the same grave as Sweet." They were all shocked at how Jack did all this by himself. Little Jackie did this, and they were mind blown at how smart he covered it up away from the police. " It was Ethan's brother who did this, I know for sure. He was always over protective over him. That was really the only family they had. But I don't give a fuck and I promise I will make him beg for forgiveness before I kill him. "

"We're with you Jackie." Bobby said, looking over at the approving expressions of Angel and Jerry. Jack shook his head. " Nah. I got this. But y'all can be there but I got this."

They all agreed. Their conversation was interrupted by a new doctor who had long black hair and blue eyes. She smiled at the men standing up around the room, but shot Jack a frown. "I am Dr. Patterson. I will be checking in on Ms. Selena. What is your relation to her again?" She asked, checking her clipboard.

"I'm her husband." Jack mumbled, glancing down at his feet, his brows knitting in a frown.

The doctor took in a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry , but your wife was about a week or so pregnant."

Jack exchanged surprised looks with his brothers that stared at him in confusion."Was?" He sulked.

The blue eyed woman nodded uncomfortably. " I'm sorry, but it seems that she had encountered a miscarriage. The stabbing was far deeper than we thought, it had a very strong effect on the baby. I'm sorry for your loss." And with that she exited the room.

Jack's blood drained from his face and he had only gotten more angrier with her. Jerry walked over to him and patted him on the back. Bobby leaned against the wall by the window, staring at Jack. "Why didn't you tell us you got her pregnant Jack?"

Jack shook his head. "I didn't know my damn self. The last time we had sex was the night we broke up and how do we know it's mine?"

"What the fuck do you mean?" Bobby rolled his eyes. "That was your girl man."

"I think Sam fucked her though."

"Lena not even like that. It was yours." Jerry objected.

"Would you even want the baby?" Angel spoke up as he took a seat on the couch by the window.

Jack hesitantly nodded. "Of course. That's still my heart man." He spoke gently, caressing her cheek. His teary eyes made contact with each of his brother's. "How could someone do this to her?" He buried his face into his hands and let out a few tears.

Bobby pulled up a chair next to him and pulled Jack in, giving him permission to cry into his shoulder. Angel wiped a tear of his own as went over beside them and crouched by Jack.

"We're gonna handle this shit Jackie. Babygirl will be back with us in no time." Angel comforted , patting his leg.

"Right now we all need some sleep. You stayin here right?" Jerry asked.

Jack nodded. "Y'all needa take my car?" He looked up at Jerry who shook his head.

"Nah. Camille picking us up. She don't even know what the hell going on right now."

"Alright baby boy stay up. We'll be back tomorrow." Angel said before they all gave him a hug and left.

Jack kissed Selena's hand once everyone left. "Its crazy. Im the one in the chair now." He chuckled. "God Selena I never seen anyone so perfect. When I first seen you I knew I had to have you. I remember when we first made love, not because I took your virginity but because I remember wishing that you took mine. I never touched someone so gently before. And you cried that night because you thought I was gonna leave you. And I did in a way because I failed you and I lost my way."

Jack paused and threw his head back, taking in a deep breath to recollect himself, then continued.

"And it's not your fault. You never did anything wrong. I'm such a fuck up. I took everything out on you when you were the only one there for me, and I took you for granted. When you wake up, I'm gonna give you everything, because I will be only yours. Cause right now, I see my entire future, the love of my life, my soul, right in front of me. And babygirl I promise you that you will be loved."

Jack placed a kiss on her lips and rested his forehead on hers for a moment before he signed and sat back in his seat, falling asleep in only a few minutes of gazing at the sleeping beauty.

* * *

The next two days Jack stayed at the hospital waiting for her to wake up but she never did.

He wanted her to wake up before he went to go handle his business but he couldn't wait any longer. The guys all drove over to Ethan's brother house and waited fifteen minutes till two to walk in.

Angel knocked on the door and waited a few minutes before it was opened, revealing a dark brown haired young man who had the same hazel eyes as Ethan. "It's almost 2 in the morning. You trynna sell cookies or some shit?"

"Vic right?"

"Yeah who the fu-"

Angel took a second observation of his surroundings before he busted through the door and simply punched Ethan's brother in his face, knocking him out. "And it was just that easy." Angel laughed as the rest of his brothers walked in and began to take care of shit.

* * *

 **Sorry this was so short. Chapter 30 is already done, so I'll upload it sometime Saturday :)**


	31. Chapter 30

Jack lit a cigarette as he watched his brothers handcuff Vic's hands to a wooden chair. They placed him in the middle of the pitch black kitchen that had only a bit of light from the moon that glowed dimly. Moonlight cast a silver organza veil over the kitchen, almost like the spotlight was on them.

They waited until Vic gained consciousness again to finally do what they planned to do.

"Jackie, Selena bought you that hoodie. I don't think you wanna get Satan's blood on it." Bobby reminded him, patting him on his back.

Jack nodded, then handed his cigarette to Jerry who held it in between his fingers. Jack began to pull off his hoodie, but stopped once Vic spoke words that he was going to soon regret. "Fuck that bitch."

Jack finished taking off his hoodie then laughed bitterly. "Man you don't have a fucking clue of what I'm about to do to you."

Jack didn't have a shirt underneath his hoodie so his tatted body was bare and completely vulnerable to the blood that was going to cover his body. Jack took his cigarette back from Jerry and walked towards Vic. "For what you did to Selena. I'm gonna make sure you die slowly just like how I took care of your baby brother." He whispered those last words into Vic's ear, causing a snarl to release deep within his throat.

Jack took in a long draw from his cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke into Vic's face. Vic scrunched up his face and blinked repeatedly as the smoke irritated his glossy eyes.

"So let's get this started." Jack smiled, before pressing the ending of the cigarette against Vic's bare chest. Vic's eyes widened and bit his lip, muffling a cry of pain. Jack grinned menacingly down at Vic. "Yeah I know how it feels man." Jack removed the cigarette from Vic's body then showed him the cigarette burn that left it's scar on his left elbow.

Bobby laughed at Vic's pain as he sat upon the counter next to Angel who was glaring at Vic with his arms folded. Jerry sat in a chair next to Angel, as they watched every move Jack made towards him.

Jack balled his fist up tightly and brought it to Vic's face. Vic's head fell to the side as he tried his best not to let out any sound of pain. He could've sworn he felt his blood vessel in his eye burst. Then he heard the sinking thud of Jack's fist colliding with Vic's swollen face.

Jack's chest heaved as his nostrils flared. He couldn't stop now. This hasn't even gotten started yet. This was just the beginning. Vic had no idea what he was in for.

Jack nodded. "Let's get to the real shit."

No Jack hasn't done this before. He never thought he would. Watching his brothers do torture before gave him an idea of what it was like, but they never tortured someone the way Jack was about to. This man almost killed the woman he loved. There wasn't no way Jack was gonna let that shit slide. Don't fuck with his girl.

Simple as that.

Jack stuck his hand out behind him, towards his brothers. "Hand me the stun gun." He told them as his eyes never left Vic's that grew wide in horror. Bobby pulled out the stun device from his jacket pocket and handed it to Jack.

"Ready?" Jack asked Vic. Jack shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I am."

He refused to let The Mercers know he was horrified. Vic slammed his eyes shut as he heard Jack's footsteps get closer. The violent drone of electricity streaked through the atmosphere, abusing his dilapidated head, triggering a torture of anxiety.

A tremor of panic vibrated throughout Vic's core as Jack pressed the stun gun against Vic's neck. His body shook for the few seconds Jack had the weapon pressed against his body.

Jack removed the device from Vic's neck as his head dropped and let out a shriek of pain that he couldn't let go while he was getting stunned. Vic could no longer take this, he wanted to completely give up. Vic began to sob hysterically. "Fuck you and that bitch!" He spat.

Jack arched a sly brow and chuckled menacingly as he slowly reached into his back pocket and pulled out a flathead screwdriver.

Vic cried out in a pain as Jack plunged the tool into his knee. Vic attempted to wrench his arms free and began to feel the stainless steel dig into his flesh. Jack turned around to look at his brothers who were sitting back, enjoying the show. "I'm getting tired. Imma wrap this up in a few."

Angel sent Vic a smug look. "Take your time Jack Jack."

Jack nodded and then smiled over at Vic who had tear stained cheeks and a bleeding knee that had a screwdriver in the middle of it.

Jack went over to the kitchen drawers, yanking each out, one by one. Vic would flinch each time he heard one of them hit the tile floor. The loud thuds of the drawers hitting the floor stopped.

His heart began to beat faster once he stared up at Jack who was standing in front of him, who had a cigarette in his mouth once again. He took notice in his own blood that was spilled on Jack's own body.

Jack's gimlet eyed gaze dipped to Vic's chest where he took notice in a scar right below his shoulder. He gently pressed the tip of the knife against Vic's scar that Selena caused. "What's that?"

Vic gave Jack a cold stare with no response. Jack threw his head back and let out a deep laugh, then looked back at Vic. "She got you didn't she? Yeah I can see the damn glass still in it too." Jack shook his head at him.

Jack slowly circled Vic's body, smoking on his second cigarette, until he came to a stop behind him. He crouched down and set the stick in between his lips. Vic felt the cold touch of something sharp that sat against his index finger. His mind was so gone he couldn't even realize what the hell was happening until the knife met the meat.

The knife met the meat of his index finger.

His head snapped back as he tried to yell for help, but his throat was tight and raw from crying. He drew in ragged breaths after another as Jack sawed deeper, finally disconnecting his finger from his hand.

Vic's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he gasped and groaned, his cracked lips deprived of water. He was beginning to see the back of his eyelids, almost satisfied with the death that was calling him. He felt a hard smack again his cheek, causing a mix of blood and spit to fly out and onto the tiles.

"Wake the fuck up." Jack ordered in his husky voice.

The butcher knife he held had a nice layer of blood that sat on top of it. "Do you want to live?" He asked, glaring down at Vic who could barley keep his head up. Vic barely shrugged. "Answer me!" Jack told him, stomping on the screwdriver that made itself comfortable in Vic's knee, resulting in it to go deeper,

Vic let out a wail through the haze of agony. "Yes! I wanna live!"

Jack crouched down and grabbed Vic's chin, forcing their eyes to meet then spoke through gritted teeth. "Then apologize and beg for your life like you made Selena do."

Vic nodded his head as Jack stood up on his feet, towering over him with a cold glare that Vic tried his best to avoid.

"I'm fucking sorry! I'm sorry I did this to her! Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me." Vic begged and apologized through his hyperventilation and croaks, his throat letting out pathetic cries.

Jack bent over and placed his hand on Vic's shoulder, making eye contact with him once again. "That's all it took. That's all I ever wanted to hear from you."

Jack shot Vic a warm smile, sending relief through Vic's limp body that was soon going to give up. Jack patted him on the back and then stood up again, turning around to smile at his brothers.

Vic slammed his eyes shut, relieved. He was in the middle of speaking to his little brother, Ethan when he felt a hot feeling in his stomach along with the stench of copper.

Vic shot his eyes opened and was horrified at the butcher knife that was sitting inside his stomach. That tremor of pain was back in his core again, this time surrounding the knife that was ending this torture. He looked up at Jack who was grinning down at him with his older brothers behind him.

Vic cracked open his mouth to say something but Jack cut him short when he kicked the knife, sending it deeper into his gut and making Vic fall hard onto the kitchen floor.

Jack brought the cigarette to his mouth, taking in a long draw before blowing out a puff of smoke. "Don't fuck with my girl." Jack shrugged as he walked past Vic, throwing a lit match onto the floor, almost landing on his body.

The Mercers exited the house, toning out the screams of Vic and the roaring of the fire that took place inside the house. Jack pulled his hoodie over his head and onto his body as they walked towards the car, then threw his cigarette onto Vic's front lawn.

They drove off, gazing at the intense fire of the house that was coming out of various openings. The flames burned a deep red and livid purple in the reflection of the rearview mirror.

Jack wasn't happy that he did this, he was just numb. This wouldn't change the fact that Selena was still in a coma and that if she wakes up, she'll still despise him.

Nothing has changed.


	32. Chapter 31

**Four Brothers comes on MTV today at 3:05 pm on the East Coast and then it comes on again at 10:30 pm. so everyone else check your schedule's for it. And also the next chapter will be the last chapter for this book which will be uploaded later on today. I already started on the sequel which I might upload sooner than later :)**

 **And I think y'all should take a listen to "Losing Your Memory." by Ryan Star so y'all can hear how much emotion is put into the song, which I imagine Jack singing it with, knowing the pain he's going through this song with this much hurt in it would only make sense.**

* * *

"What's up Liam?" Jack dryly spoke into his phone as he sat next to Selena, lightly tracing his fingertips up and down her arm, silently admiring her beauty.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Selena." Liam gave his condolences as Jack leaned back in his chair and forked his fingers through his disheveled hair. Jack signed. "Yeah." Doing his best to avoid the conversation, not really wanting to get on the topic of her being in a coma.

"I called to let you know that you got a gig at an award show coming up. And oh you're gonna be on that celeb gossip show at four on one of those lower channels."

"Why the hell would I be on a celebrity gossip show Liam?" Jack questioned, growing tense. He hated to be a part of drama, especially when he's barley in the business yet. Gossip was bullshit to Jack. Him and his brothers didn't talk shit about others, they just handled it.

"Hopefully cause of the award show. You experienced paparazzi already?" Curiosity filling Liam's gruff voice.

"Not that I know of. I haven't seen anyone following me around." Jack scratched the back of his head and bent his eyebrows in confusion. "I ain't shit yet."

"Really? Cause there are pictures of you and Selena on the internet and I wouldn't be surprised if they pulled them pictures up on the show." Liam chuckled into the phone. "Good luck with this messy industry. But don't forget to watch that show. 'Breaking Scoop.' I think."

Jack scoffed and shook his head. "Breaking scoop? What kind of name is that? But yeah I'll check it out."

"Alright. I'll catch up with you later."

"Yeah alright." Jack ended the call and leaned forward, gazing at Selena.

Selena was still in a coma and he knew once she woke up then he would have to tell her about the miscarriage. Jack felt betrayed and disgusted. He despised the fact that she hid this secret from him, knowing damn well he would've took care of that baby, even though she knew with her whole soul that he would've been an amazing father.

Jack patiently waited for ten minutes then turned on the television that hung on the ceiling across from the bed. He flipped through the low channels for a moment before stopping on channel ten. Jack slouched down on the chair, relaxing his head on his hand that was propped up on the arm rest. He watched the show, barley paying attention to the shit talking until he heard his name.

A red curly haired woman who looked in her mid thirties sat at a counter with a colorful background of the shows name where windows surrounded the room, giving sight to a city of where people paid no mind to the show. She grinned wide and began speaking.

"Upcoming artist, Jack Mercer from the band, The Spares, is rumored to be performing at the 'It's Happening' award show in two weeks. But will he make it? After his so called girlfriend being hospitalized, no one knows what he's planning to do. Will he show up and perform or will he stand by his woman? Find out tomorrow when we have our update on Breaking Scoop!"

Soon after she spoke those last words, Jack turned the tv off. He knew he was going to perform but he had no idea what song at how the hell he was going to get to L.A. He ruffled his messy hair and stood up from the chair. "I'll be back soon babygirl." He placed a soft kiss on her temple then exited the hospital.

* * *

"So that day you told me you had things to do, you went out and did them with her?" Alana furrowed her eyebrows as her and Jack sat together on her bed in the sorority house.

Jack nodded. Alana threw her head back and covered her face with her hands. Jack's arms supported him as he leaned back on the bed, staring at her intently, waiting for her to say something.

Alana removed her hands from her face and met his intense blue eyes that were glued to her. "I knew you still had feelings for her. The way you look at her Jack is something that every woman wants from a man."

Jack finally broke eye contact with her and looked elsewhere. He knew exactly what she was talking about. He always stared at Selena like she was the only girl in the world, sometimes he wouldn't even realize that he was doing it.

"And when we were fighting the other day, you were touching her and pulling her off. Probably cause you wanted a feel." Alana shook her head.

Jack's eyebrows met as his forehead puckered forehead. "Uh she was on top of you Alana. What was I supposed to do?"

"Once she came into the room, your whole attention was on her. You didn't check to see if I was okay or anything."

"I told them to give you a ride." He spoke dryly, shrugging, not giving a fuck anymore.

Alana scoffed. "I thought you had feelings for me Jack and for the first time in a long time, I fell really hard for someone." She let her face sit in her hand where her elbow was placed on her thigh. Jack signed then ran his hands up and down his face before finally giving in.

Jack grabbed her wrists, separating her hands from her face then drew his thumb, smoothly over her cheek before planting a soft kiss on her lips. And that was all he had to do to get her to strip. Nothing but skin was showing.

Jack had came over to break up with Alana, but the removal of clothing changed the plans. This wasn't right, but the way she made him feel wasn't wrong .

* * *

Jack dragged himself back into the depressing hospital room where Selena was lying still and fragile. The way her body and skin looked so different than what he was used to. This was sickening and heartbreaking.

He sat in the chair and buried his face into his hands. The overwhelming emotions got the best of him as he cried. He gazed up at Selena and took her hand in his. "I just miss you so much Selena. I was having sex with Alana and I could only think about making love to you."

Jack kissed her hand before pressing it to his forehead and cried harder. He never cried so much before, not even when his mother passed. When Evelyn died, she was gone. But Selena was here, she was right in front of him, but her presence wasn't. Imagine looking and being in love with someone you can't have.

"I fucked her again. I fucked her while you're in here. God I'm so selfish. I just need you to come back to me Sel. I lost my way. I lost myself. I can barley look at you, but each time I do, I regret ever choice I ever made that resulted in hurting you."

Jack wiped his eyes with his hands, gaining himself back. He reached over to the small table next to the bed and grabbed a pen and notebook that he had brought in. Jack's right hand held the pen steadily as the ink formed the new lyrics to his song.

* * *

Two weeks had gone by and Jack and his band had rehearsed the new song. Liam and the band had flew over to L.A. to attend the "It's Happening." award show.

Jack had stepped onto the red carpet making girls, who probably didn't even know what band he was apart of, go wild. They were screaming like banshees. In love with him and the rest of the boys.

Jack had his hair slicked back and wore his leather jacket over an all black outfit. His black t-shirt matched the color of his ripped jeans along with black combat boots.

"Man I can't wait to get my dick in one of them bitches." Will whispered to the band, causing all the guys but Jack to laugh.

"Chill out man. Have some respect." Jack told them, through a smile, trying his best to look polite and not a dick in front of the cameras that were flashing their way.

Jack enjoyed the show. He danced and cheered along with the rest of the crowd when awards were announced and when artist sang their own songs on the stage, but he grew a little tense when it was his turn.

Anxiety built up in Jack's body as the host of the show was beginning to present The Spares. The guys and Liam did a prayer circle backstage before going on, thanking God for the journey that led them to this stage.

The crowd could only see the silhouette's of the guys who each stood in their position around the stage, only because the light was on the host, who was announcing the band. Jack stared out into the audience and a wave of fear passed through him. Jack never got nervous when it came to performing, but this was the next big thing. His career was lying on this line.

Jack could feel the energy of everyone out there, all over his body. He took in a deep breath and held it until it was time.

"….the new upcoming band, The Spares!" He heard the host yell into the microphone.

All the guys exchanged looks and then in one second, lights hit almost every corner of the stage. The guys began to play a slow song. The fear is silenced, and there is only the music playing from behind Jack. Before he sang, he wanted to get something out the way first.

"Some of you may know that I had a real tough past few weeks where I almost lost someone I loved and I just want this song to be for that person."

Jack assumed the crowd knew what he was referring to, because they began clapping and he could see a few people nodding in understanding and he could've sworn he heard someone say. "She gonna be alright baby!" Which made him glance at his feet and chuckle into the microphone, causing a few screams from girls to echo throughout the arena.

His husky voice sang into the microphone using every feel of hurt in his body. His own fingers found the strings of his guitar. The notes were beautiful and perfect, but a sad tune.

 _"Call all your friends_

 _And tell them you're never coming back_

 _Cause this is the end_

 _Pretend that you want it_

 _Don't react_

 _The damage is done_

 _The police are coming too slow now_

 _I would have died_

 _I would have loved you all my life"_

Confusion, anger, guilt and shame infiltrated his bones. His heart was scorched and spasming. He took in the thought of the past few weeks that was straight hell. Ever since he came back to Detroit, his life was just fucked, but it was still home.

 _"You're losing your memory now_

 _You're losing your memory now_

 _You're losing your memory now_

 _You're losing your memory, now"_

The crowd sat in silence, taking in the slow and heartbreaking song that carried intense emotion along with his voice that came from deep within his chest. The audience was in intrigued with the sorrow that Jack was using in this song. They weren't dancing or happy. They were sitting down in the chairs and doing their best to feel what he felt.

 _"_ _Where have you gone,_

 _The beach is so cold in winter here_

 _And where have I gone,_

 _I wake in Montauk with you near_

 _Remember the day_

 _Cause this is what dreams should always be_

 _I just want to stay_

 _I just want to keep this dream in me._

 _You're losing your memory now_

 _You're losing your memory now_

 _You're losing your memory now_

 _You're losing your memory"_

God he just wanted her to be there in that crowd, gazing back at him, watching him succeed. This was his first major performance and she wasn't there. And he knew he wouldn't be up there if it wasn't for Selena or his mother. But neither one of them was there.

 _"Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up_

 _All the best of what we've done is yet to come_

 _Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up_

 _Just remember who I am in the morning."_

Everyone screamed and cheered as he sang the bridge with his whole soul, using every bit of emotion he had inside of him. The crowd loved that he used his passion and sprit to sing, not just his voice.

 _"You're losing your memory now_

 _You're losing your memory now_

 _You're losing your memory now_

 _You're losing your memory_

 _You're losing your memory now."_

Jack ended the song, but the crowd gave him an standing ovation. A circuit of ecstasy and energy flowed between him and the audience. They loved him. They fucking loved Jack Mercer and they accepted his story along with his misery and trauma.

Jack grinned as he wiped a tear away from his cheek then gave the crowd a thankful nod before walking off the stage with the feeling of accomplishment that he thought he would never reach before.

He cried cause he did this for her. That song was for her and she didn't hear it.

* * *

 **Don't Forget!**

 **Four Brothers comes on MTV today at 3:05 pm on the East Coast and then it comes on again at 10:30 pm. so everyone else check your schedule's for it. And also the next chapter will be the last chapter for this book which will be uploaded later on today. I already started on the sequel which I might upload sooner than later :)**


	33. Chapter 32

**Last chapter wow. Thank you all for reading, hopefully you enjoyed it enough to read the sequel. I have a few little surprises :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yooo little brother you killed that shit on stage tonight!" Bobby yelled into the phone as Jack entered his hotel room with the guys. "Thanks man." Jack chuckled as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"Jack Jack don't forget to shout us out when you win one of them shits." He heard Angel say in the background.

"Nigga ain't nobody worried about you. But anyways man you did really good. Ma and Lena would've been proud of you." Jerry spoke. "We all are." Jack nodded and didn't say anything for a moment. He signed at the thought of her still asleep. "How she doin? Y'all still with her right?"

"Of course. Haven't left her since we got here." Bobby informed.

"Alright. Imma see y'all tomorrow. I'm pretty tired, I'm gonna go to bed."

"Okay little fairy. We're proud of you man. We love you bro."

"Love y'all too." Jack told him before hanging up and falling back onto the soft hotel mattress and rubbing his tired eyes, before closing them. He almost fell asleep until he heard a loud thud coming from the bathroom. "Goddamnit!" He heard Mason yell.

Jack groaned, but didn't think much of it, just thinking that the guys were fooling around since Liam wasn't in their room to supervise them anymore. Jack finally fell asleep, tuning out the ruckus going on in the background.

He was only asleep for twenty minutes until he was awaken by a slam. His eyes shot open and he turned around to witness a scene that made his blood boil.

A naked blonde was snorting coke off of Mason's chest while he sipping on a bottle of Jack. His eyes flashed to the bathroom mirror where he could see the reflection of Will fucking another busty blonde. Ashton was laying in the corner by the door with a blunt in one hand and a Hennessy bottle in the other, looking like he could barley keep his eyes open along with a redhead next to him.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows and sat up from the bed, his chest heaving. He attempted to stand up but two hands snaked their way around his waist and pulled him back down, a small giggle following his fall. "I was waiting for you to wake up baby." A voice sang as he straddled him.

Jack got a close look at her brown eyes which were hazy and red. She had no respect for herself, just like the other girls. She had nothing covering her breast and her wavy brown hair was wild. Her appearance was a hot mess. Jack could tell she drank some alcohol by the stench and probably was high.

Jack gently pushed her off of him and set her down on the bed, shaking his head. His eyes cut over at his bandmates. "What the fuck is this?"

"The rockstars life." Mason smiled after he snorted a line of coke off the blue eyed, blonde's breast causing her to whimper then laugh. "Yeah Jackie! We saved a girl for you!" Will stuck his head out of the bathroom door as he continued to thrust into the slim blonde and pointed at the girl behind Jack.

"Do you wanna hit any of this?" Ashton held up the blunt and attempted to sit up but fell back into the corner of the wall.

"No I don't want none of that shit and why the fuck are y'all acting like y'all never had a mother to raise y'all? This ain't us and you know that!" Jack scolded them as he took of his leather jacket and put it on top of the braless woman behind him.

"But Jack we're rockst-" Ashton began to say.

"We're rockstars with some goddamn respect! Mason you can sleep in here cause imma go stay with Liam in your bed." Jack shoved his cellphone into his back pocket. "Clean this shit up and call those girls a fucking taxi!" He bellowed, kicking Ashton's leg to the side before slamming the door shut behind him.

Jack was heated. He hated when they used the rockstar life as an excuse to act out. Yeah sure Jack slept with plenty of women during his tour but he'd never trash hotel rooms or get high off of cocaine and weed. He did weed maybe once or twice back in Detroit but he wasn't a fan of it to do it a lot. His mother raised a better man than to just throw his life away over some drugs.

* * *

The next morning Liam woke Jack up and they all took an airplane back to Detroit. Jack sat next to Liam not even wanting to look his bandmates way.

"You gonna give them the silent treatment the rest of your life?" Liam asked Jack who was staring out the window.

"Maybe."

"Alright Jack you're right about this whole situation. I don't blame you at all for being mad but if you want to succeed in this industry I suggest you don't quit on them. Not yet at least."

Jack bent his eyebrows in confusion and looked over at Liam who had his eyes closed with his head on the seat. "What do you mean not yet?"

Liam shrugged. "Between me and you, the rest of the guys are nothing. You're the lead singer. We can't find another you, but we can always find a better them. You don't want to walk into this industry and just drop them once you get famous cause then you'll look like a dick. So if down the road they wanna take their career for granted and they wanna try to take you down with them, you have my permission to leave. You got a good ass future, don't let them fuck it up."

Jack nodded, completely agreeing. He would hate to leave his band, but he wasn't for their bullshit when it came to his dreams. If they wanted to do coke then let them, as long as they aren't in the band doing it.

"You got a good sound. You aren't one of those annoying rockstars. You got a nice mellow and chill sound. Why is that though?" Liam asked, turning to look at him.

Jack shrugged and fiddled with his fingers. "To be honest, I used to be like that. Sing about stupid shit like drunk sex and getting drunk. Not even really having a point to my music, but once I seen Selena again, I just developed a whole other vibe. I wanna sing about real shit. And comin back to Detroit just brought me back home, to my old sound, before I joined a band. When I just wanted to vibe."

Liam smiled. "Yeah that's cool man." He dapped Jack up then set closed his eyes once again.

* * *

The flight was only four hours and Jack was ready to see his brothers and Selena, even if she wasn't conscious.

Liam got a uber to drop off Jack at the hospital where his car still was. Once he got into Selena's room his brothers jumped up to greet and congratulate him.

"Oh watch out! Mothafuckin rockstar just walked through!" Angel hollered as he walked towards him.

"Shhh man." Jack told him, nodding towards Selena.

"My bad. We just real proud of you lil bro."

"Yessir. You stuck to your dream, that's real admirable." Jerry said, patting him on his back.

"Now since you're famous and shit, when you gonna buy me my own jacuzzi?" Bobby joked. "I want a goddamn mansion with a stripper pole in every fuckin room."

All the guys laughed as Jack waved him off and sat next to Selena. "I miss her like hell." Jack spoke.

"We all do Jack Jack." Angel said.

"Yeah." Jack signed as his phone vibrated in his back pocket. He pulled it out and took a look a the screen and rolled his blue eyes, not wanting to be bothered.

"I know it ain't that blonde bitch." Bobby sucked his teeth.

Jack nodded and stood up. "I'll be right back. Let me go straighten this girl out." He bent down and placed a kiss on Selena's forehead.

"Can't believe you still fuckin with her man." Jerry shook his head in disbelief.

"Can I just please go somewhere without y'all on my damn dick. Imma go handle this shit." Jack glared at each one of his brothers before exiting the room.

* * *

Jack headed over to the Mercer house which he hasn't been at since what happened. He slept in the chair at the hospital, ate the hospital food and sometimes went out and got some, and his brothers or Camille and Sofi would drop some clothes off for him.

"Why the hell are you here? Why didn't we just go to your place." Jack asked Alana who was standing inside the vestibule with red and puffy eyes.

"Cause their having a party at the house." She sniffled, staring down at her feet.

"You okay?" Jack asked, switching his gaze to her as he unlocked the door then pushed it open. He grabbed her hand and led her into the living room. "C'mere." He spoke barley above a whisper, pulling her in close, letting her sob into her shirt.

"Why did you dedicate a whole song to her?" Alana muffled against his now heaving chest.

Jack pulled away and plopped down on the couch, throwing his head back and letting out a sign. "We're not about to talk about this."

"Why? Why does she have your whole fucking attention when she's a minute away from dying?" She shouted at him.

Jack's head snapped up and glared at her with cold blue eyes, sending chills. "Watch your mouth."

"Well it's true. You think I don't know Jack. But I do."

"Okay so what? I'm supposed to leave her side while she's in a coma?"

"She's probably not gonna wake up anytime soon so why not?" Alana wiped away a tear using the back of her hand as she watched Jack shrug as his nostrils flared.

"Cause she never fucking left me! If you wanna leave go ahead. The door is to your left." Jack sat up and looked up at Alana who was shaking her head. "I'm not about to sit here and act like she was never there for me. Me and her got something that you wouldn't understand and to be honest I was really feeling you Alana. I had some real feelings for you, until you came at me with this bullshit."

"Well you're gonna have to put up with some more bullshit cause I'm pregnant." Alana gnawed on her bottom lip, afraid of his reaction.

Jack sat back and shrugged. "Congratulations."

Alana looked at him with hurt and shock in her eyes. "What? Jack you're the father" She croaked.

"How? I used a condom and you're on birth control. So how the fuck did that happen?"

"The condom must've broke and I wasn't on it the last time we had sex."

Jack shook his head and tugged at his hair. He was so caught up in this fucked web. He didn't know what the fuck he was gonna do with his band and he got a girl pregnant when he was in love with another woman. The promise he made to Selena was fucked now.

"But I don't underst-" Jack began to say, but was interrupted by four hard knocks at the door. "Holdup." Jack stood up from the couch and pushed Alana gently to the side and answered the door.

Two middle-aged cops stood at the door, showing their badges. "Jack Mercer?" The first cop with a black hair and green eyes asked, putting his badge away.

"Yes." Jack answered with a puzzled look on his face.

"We have a warrant for your arrest for the murder of Vic Bryant." The second cop smirked. "I ain't arrest a Mercer in long ass time." The other cop laughed as he pulled out the handcuffs. They turned Jack around and placed his arms behind his back before handcuffing him.

Jack flashed his eyes over at Alana who had her brows bumped into a frown and had confusion written all over her pageant princess face. Jack dropped his head and stared at his feet as the cops forced him out the house.

Jack's body grew tense as his heart pounded against his chest. When he got his revenge for his mother and the first time for Selena everything was alright. He took care of the evidence and all. But this time he knew it was coming because he honestly didn't care what happened to him anymore. He didn't care about the evidence. He burnt the whole house down, that was his way saying fuck whatever happens.

Jack knew he wouldn't be in jail for to long. His brothers would get him out. And it didn't matter if no one got him out, if Selena wasn't awake then he didn't give a fuck.

Jack sat in the back of the cop car with the handcuffs digging into his flesh. He thought as he seen Alana crying on the porch hysterically. 'Why in the fuck every time I open a door, something fucked up is always on the other side? First the shooting, then my parents, now this bullshit.'

* * *

 **It's been a good run. Tune in for the sequel which I will probably upload in a few weeks. Love y'all!**


	34. BONUS CHAPTER

_**FOUR YEARS AGO.**_

"Jack I want you to be happy and live out your dreams but this is bullshit." Selena voiced loudly in her house as Jack plopped down on her couch, letting out a hard sign.

"Sel, why can't you just be happy for me?" He questioned, closing his eyes, combing his ruffled hair with his fingers as his head met the back of the couch. Selena furrowed her eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders as she stood across the room from him. "I am Jack."

It had grown dark outside, but the couple was to busy arguing about Jack leaving that neither one of them bothered turning on a light. Their figures were only half-lit by the window behind Selena, and she found it hard to make out if Jack was truly angry or just frustrated with her.

"Then fuckin act like you are." Jack barked then took a long pause to gain his self control back. "Goddamnit Selena, I'm trying to make something better of myself. Why is that such a problem?"

"It's not about you becoming something. It's about you not waiting for us to become something. I have dreams to. You told me you'd wait for me Jack!" Selena shouted, causing Jack to snap his head up.

Jack lost his temper and stood from the couch. "I am fucking waiting! I just won't be waiting here. I'll be in New York and Florida and New Jersey and other amazing places I've never been to!"

It became quiet between the two of them for a moment as tension clung to the air. Selena could feel his eyes burning against her and she couldn't help but fidget under the hard glare. She tried to avoid his stare as she took a quick glance at the moon before turning back and looking at her piece of hanging string on her shirt.

Jack shook his head at her, but spoke in a more calmer tone than before. "You wanna be a doctor and I wanna be a musician." Selena stared at him confused then ruffled her messy curls around before speaking. "What are you saying though? That we're different? I'm sorry Jack that you decided that you aren't going to college after we graduate in a few months. I feel like I'm taking the blame because I wanna stay and get an education and not become a damn fuck up!"

Jack's body grew tense and his blazing blue eyes were fixed on Selena's and she couldn't look away. His insides were boiling of anger, but most of all hurt of what she just said. "So Imma fuck up now?" He spoke through gritted teeth.

Selena scrunched up her face and thought for a second about what she just said. She let out a sign and threw her head back, covering her face with her hands before looking back at Jack who still had his clouded eyes glued to her. "I didn't mean it like that Jack."

Jack just shook his head and snatched his leather jacket off the couch. "Whatever Selena. We're done. It doesn't matter anymore."

Tears formed in Selena's brown eyes, not releasing them yet, she swallows a hard lump in her throat and clears it. "We are not done Jack. Don't start this." Her plump lips stiffened in an almost thin line as she tried her hardest not to cry.

Jack shrugged as he stood in front of her. "I really don't know about anything anymore." He spoke carelessly, avoiding all eye contact with her. Selena's hurt quickly turned to anger and she let that show. "Fuck you Jack!" She yelled as he moved past her then walked out the house, slamming the door behind him.

Jack was hurt and angry. He was leaving to New York soon, all he asked for was some goddamn happiness from his girlfriend, but he knew she was just being selfish, even though that was the complete opposite of what she was being. Selena just wanted to grow together and be happy, but Jack failed to realize that.

Jack went home and sat back on the couch, waiting patiently for someone to come to his front door which was only a few moments after he settled down. Four soft knocks rhythmed on the door. Once he opened it, there stood the busty blonde he'd been waiting for. "Jack Mercer." She smiled, lust fulfilling her eyes.

"Hey Kylie." He dryly spoke. "How'd you get here?" Jack's eyes scanned the background behind Kylie to see only his car in the driveway.

"I walked."

"Don't you live like four blocks away?"

"Yeah, but I'll do anything for you." Kylie grinned as Jack only shrugged in response.

Kylie walked inside the Mercer household and untied her black leather jacket that led to tight red dress underneath it, making Jack's eyes float all around her frame. He bit his bottom lip as his gaze dipped towards her breast and he knew right then, he would no longer waste any more time.

And Jack fucked that tramp with everything he had, taking all the anger out on her, not once being gentle with her. He didn't make love to her, it was just an amazing and dirty fuck. Kylie got everything she hoped for and more. She always walked down the halls, envying Selena and the relationship they shared. She never got the guts to walk up and speak to Jack until one day he was smoking behind one of the sheds by the football field and she asked for a cigarette, even though she had a whole pack in her backpack.

Jack didn't think much of it or even think of her, until the third time she asked for a cigarette and made it a daily routine between lunch and the chemistry class they shared together. He didn't even realize that she was in his class, but once she became a little to friendly it was hard for her to go unnoticed. Jack didn't take interest in her until tonight, they were just friends, if even that, but he knew if he'd call then she'd come. And that she did.

* * *

It was only 8:30 and Selena knew that Jack's brothers weren't home and Evelyn was working late this Friday night. She couldn't let this disagreement tear them apart. They've been together for a year and Selena refused to let him go without finding someway to settle this.

Selena pulled into The Mercer's driveway and noticed that she was right, he was the only one home. She felt her feet grow heavier as she made her way into the vestibule. The cool night air brushed across her light olive skin as the breeze sent her thick curls flying behind her soothingly.

She took a deep breath and swallowed her pride, knocking a few times, but no one answered. Muffled sounds of music was going on behind the closed door and only a few seconds later, she slowly grabbed the knob and let herself in. Anxiety built up in her body as she made her way up the stairs to Jack's room.

Selena easily pushed open the door. "Jack?" She mumbled. Once the door was all the way opened, the scene before her made her insides boil. Jack was enjoying the second round with Kylie as he thrusted into her roughly and without a care.

Kylie's moans were now being heard and the music could no longer cover up the pleasurable cries she let out. Selena reached over to the radio cord that was plugged in by the door and yanked it out the socket. Kylie's and Jack's hazy gaze flickered over to the radio then at the brokenhearted girl who stood in the doorway, shaking her head in disbelief, regrettably letting her full attention become completely absorbed by them.

Jack cursed a string of words under his breath as he pushed himself away from the blonde and scrambled to put on his boxers, but before he could get them all the way on, Selena had already stormed off. "Selena!" He furiously yelled for her.

Selena could hear him clearly, but she wouldn't stop, she couldn't. She felt as if she took several blows to the stomach and her mind was stuck in a loop. A tear finally slid down her cheek as she got into her car, and then another one, followed by another one and then they just wouldn't stop.

Jack dragged his hands over his face, pushing back the damp hair the stuck to his sweaty forehead, and let out a sign. "Fuck!" He spat before he fixed his eyes on the breathless bitch who was smiling menacingly at the whole situation, as she rubbed herself gently on his bed.

Kylie let out a small giggle before grazing her tongue over her bottom lip. "We can finish now that she's gone." She suggested.

Jack pulled out a cigarette from his Marlboro box that sat upon his nightstand and lit it as he rested his head on the shelf behind his bed. He took a long, slow drag from the stick before he glared over at her with ocean blue stern eyes. "Get the fuck out Kylie." He demanded.

Kylie removed her hand from her heat as her eyebrows met in anger, scowling at him while she cursed his name. She rammed her feet and arms into each hole of dress and jacket, in an embarrassing hurry to get the hell out of there and once she was fully clothed, Jack watched the second woman of the night storm out of his room with the feeling of being unwanted lingered on them.

Jack held the cigarette, lazily, in between his lips, then grabbed his cellphone off the stand and dialed Selena's number, but before he could hit call, he turned it off and threw it to the side. He knew Selena and he knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to bother her right now. A girl needed time to heal and he understood that.

* * *

Over the past week, Selena hasn't ate and she barley got any shut eye, giving her the look of a zombie. A broken hearted zombie.

Selena dragged herself down her steps as loud banging came upon her front door. She was hoping that it would come to an end as the person on the opposite would grow tired of waiting and leave. She looked a mess and she knew it, but she didn't care about her messy bun that sat upon her head or her plain outfit. She wore a grey tank top that had a knot that she tied herself on the side of it that paired with her black and grey plaid shorts.

She opened the door and focused her gaze on Jack for the first time in a week. He didn't call or text or anything and that made her even more upset, but she knew it'd be best if they kept their distance for awhile.

Jack's heart was pounding and he swallowed hard as he noticed the bags under her eyes, telling him that she didn't get any sleep or that she was just crying to much, even though it was both. "Hey." He spoke first.

Selena eyes filled with anger, she reluctantly opened the door, allowing him to follow her into the living room after he shut the door behind him. Selena sat on the end of the loveseat with her left leg tucked under her right that was propping her elbow where her face sat in her hand. Jack sat on the opposite couch across from her and seemed comfortable as his back leaned into the cushion and his legs were extended.

The stubborn couple sat in silence as the tension, from the night they broke up, welcomed it's way back into the room, making Selena eager and more annoyed than she already was. "So why?" Selena asked with a hint of anger in her voice, breaking the silence.

Jack shrugged. Selena inhaled through her nose strongly, trying to calm herself. "Either you tell me why or you can get the fuck out." She snapped, pointing towards the door.

Jack gave her a hard glare with raised eyebrows, wondering who she was talking to like that. He opened his mouth to say something, but he cut his own self short and realized this wasn't the time for another argument. "I was hurt Selena. I needed some time."

"You were hurt? You needed time?" She repeated, anger dwelling in her voice. " If you need time then why in the hell did I see you with that bitch?"

Jack rolled his eyes and then stared at her. He didn't know what to say. God and all the angels in heaven heard Jack break up with her, so why was it a problem? But even though they were no longer together, he knew he did Selena wrong at the end of the day and Evelyn let him know that earlier this morning once he told his mother what happened.

"I want you to get out right now. Get out right now or I swear to God." Selena barked.

Anger flashed in Jack's eyes as he furrowed his eyebrows, and leaned forward. "Or what?" Jack asked in a deep, almost threatening voice, testing her. He waited for an answer, but she folded her arms over her chest and nervously bit the inside of lip. "Oh." He said, his back making contact with the couch again.

"Please leave Jack." Selena spoke, her voice cracking.

Jack closed his eyes and slouched into the couch, shrugging his shoulders. "No." He simply declined.

Rage and hurt built up in Selena and she could no longer control it. She jumped and got closer to Jack, then began yelling at him. "Get out you fucking piece of shit! Get the fuck out!"

Jack was startled by her, but he refused to show it. He stood from the couch and glared down at her. "First off, lower your goddamn voice and second get the fuck out of my face. I'm not gonna tell you again or so help me God." He spat. His face was hostile and his glare was cold, but Selena wasn't scared of him.

"What the fuck are you gonna do? Hit me?" She questioned with raised eyebrows and then put her right hand over her chest, cocking her head back.

Man, this girl hit a nerve of his that no one else could ever hit, let alone know that it was even there.

"Sit down Selena." He spoke in a calm tone.

But he would never lay a hurtful hand on her.

Selena glanced down at the floor then took a seat on the couch, and it was with nothing but silence. Jack rubbed the back of his neck and let out a deep chuckle. "I really don't know what I'm gonna do with you Sel."

Tears fell slowly down her cheeks. Before the waterfalls could erupt, her face fell into her hands as she began to sob. Jack's heart broke at the sight of crying. And the real pain was that it was because of him, and he hated making her cry over him.

"I'm so sorry baby." Jack grasped her by her wrist and pulled her into him, before placing a sweet kiss on her head. Selena cried uncontrobally into him and ,God, this pain was killing him. She felt hopeless, weak, and vulnerable.

She knew she wasn't supposed to go back, but she felt as if she could never leave, and she didn't want to.

It's hard to wait for something you know might never happen.

But it's even more difficult to give up on it, when you know it's everything you could want.


	35. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello! I missed being up here, it's almost been a whole month since I finished, but I just wanted to get out an extra chapter before I officially finish this book. So that last chapter was the last, but I am currently working on the sequel and I am hoping to have a few chapters done before I upload the book, so I have a deadline which is the day I will upload the sequel.

 **APRIL 25TH WILL BE THE DAY I UPLOAD THE SEQUEL.**

And I will be sure that day to come up here and let you guys know that I have uploaded it, just to remind you all.

 **If any of you guys have suggestions for flashbacks then PLEASE let me know. They could be about Kylie and Jack, or Jack and Selena, anything with Alana and Jack. I will write a chapter about the flashback you asked for and upload it to the story, so please if y'all have anything you guys would like to know about the past that you feel like I left unanswered then let me know so I can give you a chapter!**

Thanks for enjoying and reading this book I have put my time into. I love each and every single one you. Thank y'all so much!

 **APRIL 25TH WILL BE THE DAY I UPLOAD THE SEQUEL.**

^^^See you then :)


	36. Sequel Is Uploaded

For those who don't know, I have uploaded the sequel to Rare. The story is called, "Come Clean." Enjoy!


End file.
